


Tomorrow Is Yesterday

by blueroanmare



Series: The Shapeshifter Chronicles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Choices, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mythology - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Smut, Time Travel, Will he or won't he, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueroanmare/pseuds/blueroanmare
Summary: The third story of The Shapeshifter Chronicles and Rafe/Ava Valentine. Rafe stops by to check on Lio at Sorren the witch's house. Things go from there and Sargon, Sorren's brother, catches them cheating on Ava. He decides stop this for once and for all, and throws Rafe back in time to make a choice: Ava or Sorren. To choose Ava, Rafe must work for her love all over again.





	1. Chapter 1

Sorren paused in her quiz for Lio. He was doing well, very well. Now she asked him, "Great, now the next part to show me. See if you can fly your stick and do one or two loops upside down and then come back." She motioned for the lad to begin.

Lio glanced at the flamed haired women and nodded. He mounted his flying stick and took off. He was still trying to get the hang of flying, so his one loop was small and messy. But still a small loop. Landing in front of Sorren, he asked hesitantly, "Was that good enough? Or would you like me to try it again?"

Sorren frowned and said, "I was sure you could do better than that." Then she stared and laughed, "Of course. You had someone on your tail, throwing everything off. Seriously? How is that helping things, love?" She finished in a half annoyed and half teasing tone.

A large crow hopped off the stick onto Lio's shoulder and cawed loudly.  _Hey kid. Miss me yet?_

Lio tried to glare at his father but couldn't. A small grin came to his face as he said teasingly, "Nope. I miss mom though."

Rafe flew off Lio and went human. He grinned back and told him, "Yeah, sure. Well, your mother is in Brazil at the moment, meeting up with Abby. So I said I'd just wing it out here and check on you. And you look like you're doing just fine. And growing!" Rafe appraised Lio before tousling his hair playfully.

Lio let out a surprised yelp and grabbed at Rafe's wrist to make him stop. Huffing this time, he said, "Well, you saw me. You can go and let mom know how I'm doing." Lio didn't really want his father to leave, but he didn't have a good feeling of only having his father here alone. Especially not with Sorren here and his mom not. Though maybe this feeling meant nothing.

Sorren interjected, "Ah, Lio, let the shapeshifter say hello to me at least." She winked at Rafe, who paused and looked her up and down. Finally he purred, "Sorren. You look good as always. Let me do this for old times sake." He stepped forward and kissed her.

Sorren sighed as he pulled away. He was going to go again. But Rafe cocked his head at the sigh, and read Sorren's face. He reacted immediately and took her in his arms more firmly, kissing her passionately. Remembering Lio, he snapped at him, "Scat, boy. This is grown up stuff." He scooped her up and started to go to the house.

Lio made a sound of protest. Rafe was breaking his promise to his mother. He had a strong urge to say something or try and stop it, but he knew deep down that he would be punished good for trying to.

Stalking off, Lio wandered around the house, until out of anger, he sent a wave of magic at a tree and broke a huge branch off. Walking over to it, he picked it up and got on it, saying out loud, "I'm going to find mom and tell her. This isn't right...I thought dad said he loved mom...if he does...why is he doing this to her? Especially when he knows how she feels about it."

A deep voice came to Lio and asked, "Especially when who knows about who? Do you remember me, son of the shapeshifter?"

Lio spun around and said in surprise, "Sargon! What are you doing here?" Lio paused and looked at the ground in shame of his father's actions, "Oh and I meant about dad and mom. Dad knows that mom doesn't like his...sex life with others. So, he made her a promise of having no sex with humans and immortals. Only animals. But he's breaking it without her knowing...this is the second time he's done it."

Sargon blew out a sharp breath, and his voice had an angry bite, "With Sorren, my sister, right? Sorren's always had a weakness for him. I can't imagine why." He thought back to his last encounter with Rafe. He had an idea. But this was  **Rafe**  they were talking about. Hm. As he thought of his plan, he told Lio, "Stay, lad. I'll take care of everything. I promise. As warlock to warlock."

Lio studied Sargon hesitantly, but dropped the stick, and asked, "How? Rafe will never stop this part of himself!" More open and honestly, Lip asked him tearfully, "Does Rafe even love my mom? He keeps hurting her...does he like hurting her like this and knowing she can't get away from him because of the bond? I don't want to see her hurt by him because of this. She's my world."

Sargon sighed and shook his head. He explained, "Rafe has been like this for centuries. He does love her. I'm pretty sure of that. The bond for one. But I want to put a stop to this. For both Ava and my sister. I know Sorren wanted him, although I disagreed. But he never stayed for her. And that's another reason I want him away from Sorren. She could have anyone else, but she waits for him. I will make Rafe choose for once and for all." He nodded with determination.

"Choose for once and for all?" Lio muttered. Cocking his head up, Lio asked to make sure, "Do you mean that you're planning on making him choose between my mom and Miss. Sorren? Who do you think he'll choose? What should I do if he chooses to leave mom for Sorren?" Lio started to rush the questions out without a breath.

The warlock hummed and quietly said, "I do plan on making him choose between Ava and Sorren. As for what can happen, even I do not know. You're probably going to have to roll with whatever happens. This kind of magic can be unpredictable. But do you trust me, boy?"

Lio studied Sargon before replying, "I just want my mom to be happy. No matter what it takes. If you can make Rafe realize that mom is the only human and immortal for him that would be great. If he choses Miss Sorren...then I'll go home and stay with mom. Learning about my powers be damned. So, I guess I'm saying that I'll trust you to make things work out."

Sargon nodded and clapped his hand thoughtfully on Lio's shoulder. He took a deep breath and headed back to the house.

Rafe had just finished with Sorren, and they were panting, but happy enough. He still lay on top of her while she stroked his face, saying, "Well, love, that was a great revisit of old times. Sometimes I wish they were still like that. But nevermind." She let Rafe kiss her once more when they heard a noise at her door.

Sargon had walked up to his sister's door. He had heard her words to the shapeshifter and paused in his steps. He couldn't just walk in... that would be very impolite of him. He smirked as he took a few step backs. He came to the decision to give the shapeshifter no warning. Let him figure it out. If he came out while in the middle of the spell...then he would give Rafe a warning. To see how he would react to it when his mate was brought into the mess he had created himself. He started chanting and letting his magic work.

Rafe's ears snapped to the door as he heard someone there. Someone that didn't belong. He turned tiger and snarled. Sorren grabbed at her house coat, startled. Rafe went to the door, paused, then went human just long enough to open it, before exploding back to tiger and pouncing on whoever was there.

Sargon knew that Rafe would have a violent reaction, so he was ready. As soon as the shapeshifter pounced, he shot out beam of magic that slammed into the tiger. He smirked wider as he heard a satisfying crashing sound as the tiger slammed into the wall of the house. Turing to Rafe, he spoke in a soft but giddy voice, "Shapeshifter. I see that you are with my sister again. I must ask where is your precious mate while you are...let's say...cheating on her?"

Rafe put himself right side up, and snarled viciously at Sargon. He considered for a moment, then changed human. There was no way he was touching the warlock to talk to him. Crossing his arms, he had a deep growl in his voice, "She is in Brazil, if you must know. And Sorren was… lonely for company of the opposite sex. We did it for old time's sake. Which is none of  **your** business."

Sargon shook his head in pity at the shapeshifter. "I was hoping your answer would have been different. For your mate's sake. But if that is how you view things...then I must warn you. You will lose your mate, Rafael. That will be your undoing."

Rafe cocked his head at him, and he had barely controlled anger, with murder in his eyes as he snapped, "You  **will not touch** my mate. You know  **exactly** what happens to those who do."

Sargon narrowed his eyes, but he smiled softly. His spell was nearly done. He just had one thing to say before it was completed. "I won't be the reason that you will lose her.  _ **You**_ will be the reason you lose her. You do not care enough for her...love her enough... **she is not important to you enough**. If she was...then you wouldn't be here in my sister's bedroom having sex with Sorren. Not while you have a mate that loves you and waits for you in Brazil. You will lose all of your happiness, and you will have the knowledge, that you have no one to blame but yourself." Sargon paused and told Rafe one more thing. "I hope this will teach you a very valuable lesson. The lesson being that while you are off screwing all the stars, you lost your moon. You lost your mate. The one who lit up your life for the better. I hope you are happy with how your choices turned it."

With that last thing said, Sargon's magic completed the spell. There was a bright light that surrounded the two males and then they were gone. With only Sargon knowing where they went and Rafe to figure out everything on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafe looked around him. This seemed familiar… Ava's old hometown. But somehow not. He spun to Sargon and spat, "What the  **hell**  did you do? Why the fuck am I here? Start talking, wizard. Or I'll give you more than  _pellets_."

Sargon raised an eyebrow. "I've already told you. Your mate is on the line. But the choice is going to be up to you on whether something good happens to her or something not as good." He told the shapeshifter vaguely.

Rafe growled, but sensed he couldn't change. And that always pissed him off. He flared once again. "Okay, you'd better fucking say more than that. You've done something to Time, haven't you? I've been thrown around a few times to know what it feels like." He glared at Sargon and crossed his arms.

Sargon chuckled, "I will tell you everything in due time. You need to figure most of it for yourself. But I will leave you a… hint of sorts " He stopped and studied Rafe. "Who do you love more: your mate or my sister. That is what this about." He waited for a moment to see if Rafe had anything to say before starting to disappear.

The shapeshifter sighed and sniffed deeply, ignoring the smell of wizard. He tested the breeze, and said, "It's close to the time she met me, isn't it? So… what? I'm meeting her all over again?" Rafe looked around curiously but then locked eyes with Sargon again, "And you and Sorren? What of you both?"

Sargon stopped and cocked his head at the shapeshifter. "Sorren was brought back with us, but is at her house. After this I'll go explain everything to her. As for me… let's just say that you will have competition for Ava's love this time around."

Rafe's lip curled, but he knew there was nothing he could do. That was the trouble with warlocks… they could do stuff to him that he was powerless to prevent. He only snarkily said, "You know what? Lio is the only warlock I've ever gotten along with. More because I started training him myself. When this is over and  **I** have Ava again,  **you** will have to deal with me."

Sargon laughed and shook his head. He only said, "If she takes you back. There are a couple of rules in place. And what if you don't get her back, Rafael? What will you do then when your world is taken from you?"

"Then nothing will satisfy me but your death, warlock. You know of me and the vampires and werewolves. Once I set myself against someone, no one can turn me aside." Rafe told him simply, but with warning.

"Even if it means Ava's happiness?" Sargon asked curiously. Waving his hand, he continued on to explain, "The rules are simple. One. You can't change forms. Pick a form and stick to it. Two. Ava must never know about our world, what we are, or the bond you have with her. Three. The only way to get the future you want is make her fall in love you and mate with her. But there is a twist."

The shapeshifter rolled his eyes and snorted, "Of course there is, Sargon. Obviously I must stay human if the other rule is she can't know of the magic world. What is it now?" Rafe accused him.

"She has to love you for you and you have to love her for her. No other woman, immortal or human, will matter to you but her. That will be your choice and one you shouldn't take lightly." Sargon simply said.

Rafe blew out a breath. He looked carefully at the warlock, and said, "I don't understand, Sargon. Why all this? I realize I've done my share of things to you… but this… goes beyond anything I've done to you." He cocked his head, and his tone was softer this time, without anger.

"It is not what you have done to me. It is what you are doing to Sorren and Ava. Ava loves you, all of you, and accepts your ways as long as you let her know. Even if it hurts her and makes her doubt herself of your worth. Sorren… she will not look at another man other than you. Hoping that one day, you will chose her over Ava. Sleeping with her on impulse today… leads me to believe that you will end up hurting them both. I'm making you choose which one you love more. Then this way… you can leave the other one to find happiness and love elsewhere." Sargon explained quietly.

Rafe looked away a moment then back at him. He said equally quietly, "Okay. I can do this. But I thought I was doing okay before. Sorren has been waiting for me for the last… what is it, Sargon? Four hundred years or so? And Ava bonded with me. Why now?"

"Because your children are starting to get involved." Sargon told him. He paused before saying, "Sorren will know of everything that happens since she is here. When you arrive at the future you want… she will remember everything has happened. Ava will not. If you choose Ava, then you will arrive where we left off. If you choose Sorren, then Ava will be living a different life with no knowledge of you or the past the two of you share."

"Six of one, half a dozen of the other, eh?" Rafe said. Sighing, he softly growled, "Fine. Let's get this over with." He clenched his hands and tried once again to erupt claws, but failed. Nose wrinkling, he glanced at Sargon, muttering to himself, "You'd think I'd stop messing with warlocks."

Sargon laughed and asked, "Is there anything else you wish to know? If not, then I'll say once again: choose who you want wisely."

Rafe's only answer was a sharp snarl, and he turned away to look for Ava. He heard the warlock leave and inwardly groaned for this mess. He shouldn't have to do this again! But… maybe it would be worth it. Therefore, he headed once again to Ava's parents' home, not sure if she was there at this time or at school. He remembered that first meeting. Too bad he couldn't duplicate it.

Seeing as Ava wasn't at home… he couldn't smell her fresh waterfall scent… he turned for her school. He got there just as the lunch bell rang and students poured outside for exercise and lunch.

Ava was silent as she made her way outside. Julie was out sick for the day which meant that she was by herself. Looking around for a quiet spot, she perked up when she saw one by the fence near the road. There was a large tree that she could sit against. Making her way over there, she sat down and pulled out the letter Noah had left her a year ago. The words that her brother had wrote to her were the only thing that were keeping her afloat in her home. She let out a sigh as a pang of longing hit her.

Someone sat next to her. She looked up at a young man that seemed a few years older, but somehow he had the wisdom of the ages in his amber eyes. He ran a hand through his black hair and smiled, "Hey. How's it going?"

Ava stared at the man, glanced around to see that people were watching them, she said in confusion, "Is there anything you want, Mister? I'm on my school grounds and I've never seen you around here before. Strangers have to go through the front office and get a guest pass." She told him trying to be helpful but cautious of him at the same time.

Rafe sighed. He really was starting again. He looked up at the sky, then back to Ava to answer, "That's because I'm new. I'm… er… an exchange student. And, um, never did do the last year of school. So. Catching up?"

"Oh, okay." Ava replied softly before looking down at Noah's letter. She really didn't like people, and had no idea why this guy chose to sit by her, but she couldn't just leave him to flounder. Sighing, she stood up and turned around to tell him softly, "Come on. I'll show you to the principal's office. Principal Violet will tell you everything you need to know."

Rafe stood up and followed her. What the hell did he get himself into? It took a lot of talking in private to the principal to get himself into the school. And the schedule! He'd never studied half of this crap. What humans did... well, this had  _bloody well_ be worth it. At least he'd managed to get most of his classes with Ava somehow. And pfft. The Spanish they were making him take. He could  **teach** the class. Ah well. Rafe found Ava again by her locker and smiled as he showed her his schedule.

Ava looked up at the guy and then turned to study his schedule. Her eyebrows rose, and she mused out loud, "It seems that we have most of the same classes together. Though I have to ask… why are you hanging around me? I don't know who you are."

Rafe grinned his easy smile, and answered, "How stupid of me. I'm Rafael Valentine. But everyone calls me Rafe. Except for… a few exceptions. And when people are pissed at me. And I like you."

"You don't know me. You just can't like someone from seeing them the first time." Ava said bluntly. Blushing in embarrassment, she muttered, "Sorry. My manners disappeared for a moment." Holding out a hand to him, she said, "I'm Ava. It's nice to meet you, Rafe."

He grasped Ava's hand to shake it, and barely managed to stop himself from kissing her. But his eyes went a deeper shade of amber at her touch.

Ava cocked her head at him. She could feel her blush deepen and she cleared her throat, giving a light tug on her hand, and said uncomfortably, "Um..can I have my hand back….please?"

He smirked at her, but let go, saying, "Of course, my lady." He startled at the bell...it was way louder than he remembered. Likely because he'd never been  _inside_ when it rang. He sniffed carefully, memorizing the smell of this hall so he could find it later. Thank goodness he had his shapeshifter human self.

Hesitantly, Ava stepped away from him. She stopped when the bell rang for a second time, and told him, "Well… school's over for the day. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't I… walk you home?" Rafe asked quickly. He was also now pondering living arrangements. Whatever. He could still live outside as always. His human form could always stand up to weather better than mortals.

Ava shook her head immediately, "Sorry, but no. I need to get home as fast as I can. It was nice meeting you, Rafe. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a small, awkward wave and hurried out of the school.

Rafe sighed and headed to the cave he'd used before. It was small, but it would do. He'd forgotten to check if his clothing was as usual. He tried it, and to his great relief, he was able to morph new things. So he was fine. Food, well. He could catch things. All good. Hopefully. He went about setting traps, planning ahead. He only wished he was closer to the deeper forest, but with his forms gone, he needed to be close enough to not be late for things. Like school. How the hell had he, at his age, started school? Well, this should be… interesting.

He showed up the next morning in an outfit Ava had always liked: a red shirt, black jeans, and leather jacket. Rafe had to grin at the looks he got from the girls swooning at him, but he had a goal and destination: Ava. Ah, there she was. He poked her from behind playfully as he saw her at the lockers once again.

Ava let out a small squeal and jumped a foot into the air. Spinning around, she huffed at him, "What was that for?"

He shrugged, " Just my way of saying hi. And making sure you didn't forget about me." He gave a sly wink at Ava and finished with a sexy smile.

Ava flushed red, but replied, "You have a weird way of saying hi." She looked him up and down before looking away uncomfortably. She squirmed on her spot before saying, "Well… you said hi and made sure that I haven't forgotten about you. Is there anything else you want?"

He growled in the old way she liked, "You have  _no idea."_ He ran his eyes over her body but ended up saying, "Yeah, don't we have first class together?"

Ava felt herself go red at his stare and , she sighed. He was the same as every other man. Just looking for sex and nothing meaningful. At least he had the looks the go with the arrogance. The least she could do was show him the ropes today and tell him she didn't want anything to do with him at the end of day. Coughing, she said, "Yeah… let's go."

That day was both frustrating and interesting. Frustrating because in most classes, he had no idea what the hell they were teaching. But at the same time, he was interested in it. And he rarely let Ava out of his sight. Even when she was across the cafeteria, he watched her. Not even the cute cheerleader distracted him for once.

Ava smiled in happiness as she heard the last bell. She had violin practice today. That always made her happy. It meant that she didn't have to go home and witness the fighting of her parents. Her smile disappeared when she noticed Rafe at her locker. She didn't understand him. Why was he hanging around her? Oh well, it was time for her to tell him that she was done with him. "Hello, Rafe. How was your first official day of school here? Got a feel for everything?" She asked him.

He pursed his lips and answered honestly, "Not really. The classes are… confusing. Except for languages. They decided to give me a spare instead, as they tried me in Spanish, German, French, and Chinese. I could teach any one of them." He mock pouted, "Too bad. Would have made it fun."

She gave him a small smile before suggesting, "Well, I'm sure you will get the hang of it. Having your spare will give you a chance to explore and make new, other, friends."

Squinting at Ava, Rafe asked, "Hey, are you trying to get rid of me? No fair. As I see it, you have no one but Julie." He quoted her words back, "You should make new, other, friends. Like me."

Ava slammed her locker shut and glared at him. "I don't need or want other friends. I'm fine with just Julie. If you knew me, you would know that you are better off without me." She snapped at him, before turning to walk away.

He snagged her arm, making her spin to him again. Rafe impulsively cupped Ava's chin with his hand, saying, "Ava… you are worth being friends with. You feel like a lowly caterpillar now, yeah? Don't forget...caterpillars turn into beautiful butterflies. Spread your wings for once." With that, Rafe walked away out the door without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava sighed as she swung lightly on the swing. It was Sunday and she was at the playground near her home. She couldn't stop thinking of Rafe's last words to her on last Wednesday. She couldn't figure out how he knew that was how she was feeling or why he had sounded so confident that she would become a beautiful butterfly if she just let people in. If she let him in...but the thought of doing that terrified her. She also wanted to ask him why he knew that.

Ava snorted under her breath and pumped her legs harder to go faster. She could have asked him on Thursday or Friday, but she had convinced her parents that she wasn't feeling well enough to go to school. She had done it because she didn't want to have to face Rafe or his words. But come tomorrow she would be back at school and have to face her fears. She could only hope that Rafe had forgotten about her...but for some reason that made her stomach squirm in knots with a unpleasant feeling settling in too. The only thought that brought her comfort was that Julie would be back at school tomorrow.

_Ava… you are worth being friends with. You feel like a lowly caterpillar now, yeah? Don't forget...caterpillars turn into beautiful butterflies. Spread your wings for once._

Rafe's words came back to her and she dug her feet into the soft sand making herself come to a stop. He seemed to think that she was worth the trouble of being friends with. Hell, even Julie had agreed when she told her about the new exchange student, his interest in her, and his last parting words. Julie had also gotten mad at her pushing the poor guy away. She had said, more like demanded, that on Monday Ava seek him out herself and apologize to him. She also had to take his offer up on being friends. Apparently it would be good for her to have a friend outside of Julie.

"Spread my wings for once. How am I supposed to do that when I'm nothing more than an ugly caterpillar?" She muttered under her breath. That was the part that confused her. How could she spread her wings when she didn't have them. Rafe was too confusing for her to figure out.

Rafe was also pondering today. Ava hadn't been around, and he knew better than to seek her out at home. So he had hung out in his cave trying to figure out this stupid homework. He couldn't even change forms to go work off some stress. Not sex necessarily. Even flying would have done. He growled in frustration and stood up suddenly, nearly hitting his head on the cave ceiling. Walking out to check his traps one more time, Rafe sighed when he saw they were empty. He growled again and looked at the sky. He longed to fly free, feeling the same old familiar pull away.

But he knew that he couldn't. He no longer belonged in this time. His time was with Ava, his mate. Here she was not. But he had confidence that he could win her back to him. His time was with Abigail and Lio. Here, neither were even born yet. It was such a strange thing to know as he thought of his children. He loved both of them so much. Rafe smiled as he remembered Abby's birth. Or actually, he sighed to himself, just after her birth. His instincts had driven him away, but he'd named her. "A father's pride", she was. And he had named her true. She was his pride and joy, trumped only by Ava herself.

Now his thoughts turned to Helios. Or actually, Lio. He rarely called his son by his fuller name. He remembered how hard it was to accept a child that was not his own, but how he had respected Ava's wishes to keep him in the family. And how glad he was when that acceptance came, first from Lio wishing to call him 'dad'. Then the day he called him his son. Suddenly, Rafe's heart twisted as he recalled what Sargon said, "Your children are becoming involved."

Well, shit.

Rafe felt emotions wash over him. He had gotten his children involved in this mess. There was only one way Sargon would have known about him and Sorren right at that moment. There had been no one else around. No one at all. Except one.

Lio.

It was Lio he'd told to go away and leave him and Sorren to it. Anger flashed at first, and Rafe wanted to blame Lio for the whole thing. It was his fault! If he hadn't stormed off and talked to Sargon… but wait. Rafe got a hold of his thoughts. It wasn't Lio's fault for Rafe lying with Sorren. That was all his. He'd only done what had been doing for hundreds of years. But Rafe knew different now with Ava. He grimaced as he recalled the first time Ava had caught him cheating, when she had still been in school. But she'd forgiven him then, after a while, and Rafe understood then how important it was to her to be mates, and only with each other. He wondered now if she suspected that that particular witch hadn't been the first one since mating with Ava, but it didn't matter now. She never asked. And it wasn't important now.

Sighing, Rafe decided to move the traps to a different spot. That was the trouble using human things at times. His scent would linger on things. After having done that, he moved back to the cave once again and tried to study. This stuff was ridiculous. What on earth was trigonometry? Something to do with triangles and the like. Okay. But what were all these x's doing all over the place? Rafe slammed that book shut and moved on to the next one. History. Too easy. At least that was something he knew about.

The next book he opened, Rafe had to sigh again. Biology. Why did he need to know all these terms?! Plants were for eating. Animals to mate with. He was interested in the pictures of all the body parts and pored over that for a while, finally finding something which he could understand and wanted to know.

At long last, Rafe pricked his ears as he heard someone approach his cave, and he immediately knew it to be Sorren. He waited until she found him, and she greeted him with a passionate kiss, which he gladly returned. She told him, "I heard what my brother has done. I'm not sure if I should be pissed or not. Rafe… I'm not asking a thing. After all, I've been waiting a long time. And I like Ava too. Give both of us a fair chance."

Rafe sighed but nodded. It was fair. And typical of Sorren… she could come across as jealous sometimes, but inside, she had a heart of gold. Just like her mother. He was so glad to have Sorren there with him in this upside down spell. She knew him. And his confusion. Finally Rafe stroked her flame red hair, and asked softly, "May I?"

But Sorren shook her head. "No, Rafe. I don't think we should. Not until you've made a choice either way. It might change things if we did it now." She sighed softly, because the truth was, she  _did_  want him in that way. But she was more versed in magic than Rafe was. She didn't want him inadvertently mixing up the magic.

The shapeshifter considered, and agreed, "You're probably right. But, Sorren, I  _need_ something. How about some pleasure for us both? Then perhaps you can guide a poor old shapeshifter through this crap?" Rafe pointed at the pile of papers with a dramatic sigh.

Sorren looked at them, puzzled, then laughed. He was trying to make it in  _school_? A shapeshifter? That was just too funny to think about. Grinning, she kissed him softly, and whispered, "Yes, I would love that. And I can give a small stone of knowledge. It'll help you out with that. But not be so obvious that you suddenly know everything too much." That should solve Rafe's school problems very nicely, and make it easier on him. No point in having him drop out because he was an old dog trying to learn new tricks.

Rafe sighed in relief. That would help both problems… a lot. He knew what came next. He morphed off his clothes and took hers gently off for once. He let her kiss him again and moaned as her fingers found the right place. She stroked him roughly, just how he liked it. Her fingers were longer than Ava's and it felt different. He moaned again into her mouth and panted hard as he felt his release rip out of him. Then it was his turn and he looked at her.  _Fingers or mouth first?_

 _Fingers,_ Sorren requested, curious about this. It wasn't often he offered this sort of sex to her. She was about to ask him about when she gasped in pleasure at his touch. Gods… he had the right touch. She came hard under his fingers, and then it was her turn once again. Only this time she suggested, "Let's both use our mouths."

The shapeshifter was more than agreeable to this and positioned her just right, and let Sorren move his body the way she wanted it. They were true immortals, and recovered almost instantly before they were at each other again. Rafe could feel the stress melting away. The physical hunger gone, replaced by the deep fire of lust instead. But there was one thing. Even in the throes of Rafe's passion, there was a name niggling in the back of his head.

_Ava._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break, guys! Posting will be steady from here on out.

Ava stared at Julie in slight frustration. Her best friend had gotten up early and come to her house before Ava's alarm had even gone off. All to just make sure that she would actually be going to school today. It didn't help that Julie had picked her outfit and was currently smiling at her innocently.

Ava turned her gaze to the stupid skirt and tank top in Julie's hands. The skirt was black and looked like it would fall to her mid thigh. The tank top was a dark purple, and Julie had brought a light blue, see-through long sleeved to go over it. It  _was_  a cute outfit, but there was one thing bothering Ava.

"Why do I have to wear this when I'm only going to be apologizing to Rafe? I'm trying to be his  _friend,_ nothing more than that." Ava asked in a frustrated tone.

Julie grinned, threw the clothes at her, spun around, and told her friend, "You have to wear it because it sounds like this exchange student is interested you. This will keep his interest on you. Besides, it doesn't hurt to have a little male attention. After your last two boyfriends, you need some positive male attention on you."

Ava scowled but got changed into the outfit. There was no point in arguing with Julie, so Ava just went along with it, grumbling under her breath. Once she was dressed, she slipped on a pair of black slips ons, grabbed a quick breakfast, made sure she had her violin with her, and the two girls headed to school.

Rafe was at his locker, and although he was only in dark jeans and a yellow tee, the colour combination made him look just as handsome as usual. He sniffed… that waterfall scent was near him. And the other. He forgot a moment he wasn't supposed to know Julie. So, without even looking up around him, he said, "Hey Ava. And Julie."

Ava caught Julie's surprised look and shared it. She had no idea on how Rafe knew that they were there, let alone that he knew about Julie. Thinking back on it, Ava hadn't mentioned Julie at all to him. And yet… he had said her name in their last conversation and knew that Julie was her only friend. Ava opened her mouth to speak, but Julie beat her to it by saying bluntly, "How do you know who I am? I've been gone for a week...and how did you know we were here?"

Rafe suddenly realized his slip. Trying to think of how to get out of it, he looked at the two girls. Hitting on an overheard conversation, he smirked, "I get around. And I heard from that cheerleader… Shelley is it? That Ava had only one friend. You." He decided to ignore the second question, hoping the first answer would be enough.

Julie scrunched her nose up, her lips frowning in distastes as she said in a disgusted tone, "Shelley? Miss Princess? Yeah.. well… she can go and shove whatever she says about Ava where the sun doesn't shine. She knows nothing." Glaring at Rafe, she told him in a quiet warning tone, "You better not be hanging around Ava to see if anything that girl says is true."

Raised an eyebrow, he firmly answered, "I don't need anyone to tell me gossip about Ava. I already know what is true." Pausing, he changed tactics and huffed, "If you think I'm the sort that goes for something like that fake cheerleader, you have another think coming. I prefer the  **real**  sort." He glanced at Ava at that.

Julie followed his gaze and and then studied him. After a long moment, she grinned and clapped her hands together. "I like you. I think we are going to be great friends." She paused and looked back at Ava. She gave her friend a wink, grabbed her shoulder, and pushed her towards Rafe. Julie ignored the glare she got from Ava and only whispered to her, "Apologize and be friends."

Ava glared at Julie's back. She had just left her here by herself. Huffing and sticking her tounge out at Julie, Ava eventually turned her attention back to Rafe. She looked away quickly again, took a deep breath, and apologized while looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for my behaviour last week. You did nothing wrong. It was me being my usual self. I would like to try over from the beginning again." She stood up straight, held out her hand, and said with a small smile, "Hi. I'm Ava. I want to welcome you to our school and would like to try and be your friend."

Rafe grinned at Ava. "Hey. I'm Rafe, and I would be delighted to be your friend." He finished with a bow and a flourish, and the grin was broader. Now maybe things could start happening! He hesitated, and asked, "Would you like to hang out after school? Go take a walk in the meadow, maybe?"

Ava thought about it, biting her lip. Finally, she agreed softly, "I would like to hang out after school, but I have a violin lesson. Unless you don't mind waiting around until I finish? Julie plans on staying to keep my company."

"No, I don't mind." Rafe replied truthfully. "I really have nowhere else to be." He thought ruefully of the myriad animals he could have been. And eat more too. Oh well. At least Sorren fed him. He'd get by.

Ava studied him carefully, before saying, "Great. We normally go out to eat somewhere after I'm done violin practice. It's my turn to pay for the meal. Then after that… maybe we can help each other with the homework that we don't get?" She was trying to find common grounds on which to build a friendship with him and was falling back on what she had done with Julie back in grade school.

Rafe's stomach rumbled at the mention of food. He smiled wryly and laughed it off, "Must be hungrier than I thought. Nevermind. You don't like people around in practice. I'll wait for you. Though you really should let people listen in, Ava." Rafe remembered the sweet music Ava played. Now that the kids were gone, she had started playing more. And the effect was always the same: somehow the constant shapes inside him were still, and he was at peace.

Ava gave him a grateful look and said softly, "Thank you for understanding." She cocked her head and asked curiously, "Am I that readable that I don't like people listening to me while practicing?"

Rafe only smiled and whispered in Ava's ear before leaving. "It's your butterfly moment." He gave her a quick look, one soft brush on her jaw, then left.

Ava stared at his retreating form. She could feel a light blush on her face and a small, happy smile playing on her lips. The rest of the day went by quick and then she found herself in the music room. Much to her surprise, Julie was nowhere to be found. It was only after looking at her phone that she found a message saying that she was leaving her and Rafe alone to build a friendship. Ava gave a slight growl at that, but sighed. She could only hope that things wouldn't be awkward between her and Rafe.

Ava was smiling ear-to-ear after the violin practice. Mr. Waters had told her that she was getting better. Only to work on a few select tones and strings. Her hazel eyes danced with happiness as she saw Rafe waiting for her outside the school. She skipped up to him and said brightly, "Are you ready to get something to eat? Julie won't be joining us… she has something else to do."

"Something else to do?" Rafe asked with a wink. He snorted, then answered her first question, "And yeah. Just as long as we sit outside somewhere to eat. I've been cooped up inside all day, and I get driven mad when that happens."

Ava lit up and grinned. She asked him, "Have you ever tried poutine before? I know the perfect place that serves it and we can walk to a small park nearby it to eat."

Rafe smiled back, and said, "Yeah, actually you…" he caught himself in the nick of time. "Um, yeah I've had it before. And it's great! Lead on, fair lady."

Ava gave him a slightly weird look, but ignored the first part. She grinned and lead them to a small business near the school. She ordered their food, paid for it, and lead Rafe to a small park, before settling down under a tree. Making sure her skirt was fixed so that nothing was showing, she asked him curiously, "You said earlier that you hate being cooped up inside. Why come back to school then?"

Rafe considered what to say. "Let's just say the road led here. I'm always up to learning something new. Though I don't see the point of some of these subjects. They are quite useless, even to you mort...ah… adults. But no, you're right. Out here is where I am most of the time. If possible."

Ava looked around them and admitted softly, "I don't see the appeal to being outside. That's more of a Callie and Noah thing. I prefer being inside with my music. My parents could never understand why I hated going to summer camp." She paused before saying, "Though, I guess if the right person came along and could show me what's so appealing about it… I might appreciate it more."

"There's so much to  **see** , Ava. And fun to be had," Rafe declared enthusiastically. He was distracted by a blue jay screeching. He retorted, "What? Stop that!" Ignoring the bird, he continued, "My thing is wildlife. There's just so many kinds of animals out there. And it's too bad what people have done to the ecosystem and polluted our world."

Ava watched him before lightly putting her hand on his closest hand. Giving it a light squeeze, she said softly, "There are people out there that are trying to stop. I'll try to be more mindful myself on ways to help the earth."

He looked at her and gently replied, "Thank you. Every little bit helps." He suddenly broke off when the jay called again, "Seriously? Fine! Here!" Rafe held out a fry and the blue jay swooped down onto his hand, grabbed it rudely, and shot off again. Rafe grumbled, "Pushy bastard."

Ava had watched the whole thing go down with amusement and curiosity. She had no judgement in her voice when she asked, "You can understand birds? Where did you learn to do that?" She realized that she still had her hand on his and quickly pulled it away and let it fall into her own lap.

Rafe shot her a look and realized how second nature this was for him, being able to talk to animals. He was one, really. "Oh. Um. I didn't learn. I've always been able to do that." He wasn't sure if this would be too much, but hells bells. He couldn't keep his entire secret… secret. So come what may.

Ava looked away and gave him a tight nod. If he didn't want to tell her that was fine. She sighed quietly as a uncomfortable silence fell around them. She poked at her food for a bit, but not eating it. Finally, she said quietly, "It's getting late. I should head home now."

Rafe blew out a breath. He knew she was awkward with him. There was so much he wanted to tell her. And show her. Well, why not start with something small? "Hold on. Here." He whistled, and the jay flew down to him again. At Rafe's nod, he hopped onto Ava's lap, staring at a fry hopefully, chirping softly.

Ava's eyes widened and she had a moment of fear as the blue jay landed on her lap. She glanced at Rafe, and asked slightly panicky, "Does… he… want me… to do… something?"

Smirking, Rafe answered, "Yeah. Feed him a fry. He's nice enough. He won't do anything silly. Then he might let me show you something else." Rafe eyed the bird for a moment, then relaxed as the feathered friend was agreeable.

Glancing at Rafe to make sure he wasn't pulling her leg, she pursed her lips. Seeing that he wasn't, she hesitantly held out a fry to the bird.

The jay snapped it up then moved back to Rafe. The shapeshifter held out a wing and told Ava quietly, "Look. How perfect each feather is. And if I ruffle the feather like this, the wrong way, how disorganised it looks. It can't carry him airborne. But if I move it like this, in the proper direction, it can catch any wind. And he flies." The jay look his cue, stole another fry without asking, and flew off with his catch.

Ava let out a small, startled laugh. She smiled softly and glanced at Rafe. "That was… more enjoyable than I thought. I never knew that about birds."

"See how much you learn  _outside?_ " Rafe laughed. Looking around, he said, "It is getting late. Walk you home? Or part ways here?"

She looked around as she stood up. "Part ways here. I don't want to keep you from your family anymore than I have too." She said as she brushed grass off of her skirt.

Rafe snorted in amusement, "That's not a problem. Seeing as I have none." Rafe had a sudden flash of his children, all of them… but didn't mention it. "So, no rules, eh?" He joked instead.

Staring at him in horror at her mistake, she was quick apologize. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," She said in a rush, really hoping she hadn't offended him.

Her face killed him, making Rafe laugh. But he not unkindly replied, "No bad memories, Ava. I was made with love and hope. And my parents died just after I was born. So, only good memories of them." He thought again of that fateful day when he came into existence, has seen them all, been explained his purpose, then watched them fade, and turn again to face the unknown world on his own.

Ava didn't know what to do or say. She watched him carefully and only noticed fondness on his features. "That's good. I wish I had more good memories with my family," she said wistfully.

Rafe impulsively cupped Ava's chin again, softly saying, "You will. But you must break free and be your own person." He dropped his hand almost apologetically and said, "Sorry. Just had to."

"It's alright," she replied softly. She glanced at the sky one last time. "I really have to go. My parents will start to worry." She started to walk away, before saying over her shoulder, "You may not have known your parents, but Rafe, I'm sure one day you'll have your own family that will give you more good memories." That said, she let out a small yelp when she noticed the time and rushed off home.

Rafe looked after her with longing. He missed his mate. He wanted her back. But she was like a new fawn… easily spooked but wanting to learn. He wanted her soft lips on his once more. Growling to himself, he went to his cave. Alone.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few days later and it was pouring. Cats and dogs, as Rafe remembered the saying. Good thing he never had to worry about that sort of thing since didn't mind getting wet. Too bad he had no fur though.

He walked to school, delighting in the rain wet scents, and shook like a dog as he stepped inside. Rafe rarely carried a bag and today was no exception. All he had were the clothes on his back. Which were soaked through to his skin. Whatever. He stepped into a corner out of sight and stepped back out again, wearing completely dry clothes. Only his hair was still a little wet, but that was okay. Rafe headed to his locker without another thought.

"Good morning, Rafe," Julie said brightly as she skipped down the hallway to him. She stopped in front of him and grinned widely. She was soaked head to toe and immediately noticed that only his hair was slightly wet, and she saw no coat or jacket in his locker. Cocking her head, Julie looked him up and down, pushing it to the back of her mind to tell Ava later, before she said, "Ava's going to be late today, but she'll be here in the afternoon. A family matter is going on, according to her."

Rafe nodded and thoughtfully asked, "Julie? Suppose Ava were to leave her family? They stifle the life out of her. Last time… um...I mean, I think it would take a shove."

Julie studied Rafe carefully and admitted, "I know that she's become distant in the last year or two, but she won't tell me what happened. I can see the fire that used to be in her turning into nothing but embers." She paused and asked warily, "Leave them how and where would she go?"

Rafe wanted to say  _with me_ , but didn't. Sighing, he told her, "There's a whole world out there. And another, but that doesn't involve you. Ava… well. She has a destiny. And she must go to meet it. Sooner rather than later." Rafe locked eyes with her and cocked his head. His eyes deepened in colour, and he knew he wore the look that betrayed his age.

"Why do you care so much for her when you just met her? What does she mean to you?" Julie asked him while keeping her eyes locked on his amber ones. Depending on his answer, she would decide on if she would help him get Ava out of her home or not.

The shapeshifter thought of his mate. Softly, he said, "Because she is special. Trust me when I say I know this. I can't really explain everything. But I can say there is a lot at stake. At the very least, Ava's own happiness."

Julie blew out a sharp breath. Tugging at her hair, she thought it over. "Does she mean anything to you or are you just using her for...this 'destiny' she has...that is at stake?"

Rafe tried to explain, "She means a lot. More than you can understand. She is…" he trailed off, unable to give things away. But he felt the desperate longing for his mate.

Julie narrowed her eyes and took note of the expression that flashed in his eyes before disappearing. She was silent for a long moment. Finally, she asked, "Do you have any idea on how to get her out of there with her parents knowing?"

Rafe chuckled now, "The trick is her parents  **not**  knowing. They will have to resolve their differences without putting her in the middle."

Julie thought it over before suggesting, "Why not bring another adult into it? Not to get involved but to get her out of there… someone that she would trust, but would give her the freedom she needs." She paused before perking up, "What about that Uncle she always talks about?"

Rafe smiled fondly at the memory of Uncle Tommy. He had been wonderful to Ava, and had reverenced Rafe himself. Nodding, he agreed, "Yeah. You do that. Her Uncle Tommy would do the trick. Shit." Rafe furrowed his brows. "I forgot my notebook. And would have been pointless anyway. It would have been soaked. Can I borrow paper for today?"

Julie chuckled and handed him her spare notebook and pencil. "Keep it. You'll need them to take notes down for Ava."

He was grateful and hurried off to his first class. It was eventful, as he had an argument with the history teacher, and was satisfied when he ended up being right.  _Of course I'm right. I'm only over 600 years older than you. Rafe_  still went outside at lunch even though it was raining. He felt closed in and needed the fresh air. It didn't matter if he got wet again. He'd just get dry clothes from inside him. Breathing in the smell of the rain, Rafe relaxed and listened to the individual drops falling. At last, he had enough. Ava should be there soon, if not was already here. He went back inside to his corner and changed again before looking for her.

Ava threw herself onto the opposite side of the bench from Julie. She was soaked with her clothes and hair plastered to her. The only good thing about the rain was that it kept from anyone knowing that she had cried the whole way here.

Julie studied her friend and felt worry bubble in her. Rafe's own words and worry came back to her and she decided to try and cheer her friend up. "You'll never guess what I saw today." Julie said with a fake smile.

Ava sighed and asked to humour her friend, "And what did you see today?"

Julie leaned forward and told her, "I saw Rafe today. His hair was slightly wet, but his clothes were dry."

Ava raised an eyebrow and gave Julie a questioning look. "So? He probably changed."

Julie huffed and shook her head. "No, Ava. He couldn't have. I was behind him when he came in. He was wearing a completely different outfit than he is now."

Ava frowned and only had a chance to say, "That's impossible. Are you sure you weren't seeing things? He coul-" she stopped there when she saw Rafe walk towards them.

"Ava! You're here!" He sounded delighted to see her and smugly said, "I put Mr. Tyler in his place today. He's pissed but I'm right. And he knows it."

Giving him a weak smile, she said quietly, "I wish I could have seen that. Sounds like you had a lot of fun doing it."

Rafe felt Julie's eyes on him and looked at her puzzled. Deciding it was nothing important, he asked, "Well, girls? Doing anything after? Or do I stay by my poor lonely self?" He had a grin and winked at them playfully.

Julie grinned at him, and told them both, "It's family night tonight. I gotta be with the family." Studying Ava's face with a look of worry, she asked her kindly and softly, "Want to come with us, Ava? You can spend the night and you know that my parents think of you as another daughter."

Ava shook her head. "No thanks. I… I want to be alone tonight. My dad is out which means that it's just my mom and I for the night." Muttering under her breath, she added bitterly, "More like mom and the neighbour. I don't want to have to witness that again."

Rafe cocked his head at her, hearing her words perfectly. He sighed and said, "Julie, tell her your idea now. It's time." He left them again after shooting Ava a sympathetic look.


	6. Chapter 6

Ava cocked her head at Julie in both interest and dread. She couldn't really explain the feeling of dread other than that she had a feeling she wasn't going to like this idea very much. She asked with a hint of an edge to her voice, "What idea?"

Julie took a deep and blew it out sharply. She knew that she would have to tread very carefully here and try not to let Ava know that Rafe was involved. Ava didn't really like people knowing her home life, hell she hadn't even told her yet, and Rafe seemed to know a lot more of what was going on than she did. And Julie had a feeling that Ava hadn't told Rafe a thing. Which brought up the question: how did he know? That was another headache for a different day. Right now, Julie had to deal with an already upset friend.

"You don't seem to be doing okay, Ava. Whatever is happening at your home...you need help. You need to get out of there and you aren't accepting my offers to get out. So, I was thinking why don't you tell your Uncle what is going on." Julie suggested softly.

Ava stared at Julie in hurt and anger. She couldn't believe that she had the audacity to suggest a thing to her. "My home life is fine. There is nothing going on that you need to worry about. I have it all handled." She told her tensely.

Julie's eyes narrowed in anger. She slammed her hand on the table and snapped in a desperate tone, "You aren't fine! We both know your not! We can see it every day. You lose this spark...this life...this fire that you have. We just want to help, but you don't want our help. So...we thought that you need someone else that is your actual family to help."

As soon as Julie took in her own words, she cursed herself. She had said  _we._  Ava wasn't stupid. She would connect the dots to Rafe and the fact that they had been talking about her behind her back. She watched in horror as her best friend came to that exact connection and felt guilt when she saw the undeniable hurt flash on her friend's face.

Julie immediately reached out for Ava and said desperately with guiltily apologized, "Ava… I'm sorry. Rafe's sorry. But… we couldn't stand by and watch you fade away. We care about you too much."

Ava yanked her hand out of Julie's and shoved away from the table. "If you really cared then you wouldn't have went behind my back to plot against me! I will say this one last time:  **I. AM. FINE.** " With that Ava stormed away from Julie.

For the rest of the day, Ava stewed in her hurt and thought about what Julie and Rafe did. The more she thought about it, the more her anger grew at them. They had no right to assume anything about her, her home life, or anything in general! She either ignored or never saw Rafe until he was leaving.

As soon as she saw him walk out into the rain, she let her anger take over. She growled under her breath and stormed after him. She ignored the rain soaking and waited until they were on an empty street, far away from her own house, but she didn't really care. Then she yelled loudly at him to get his attention. It seemed to work because he stopped, turned around, saw her, and waited for her.

Ava took this chance to yell at him over the rain. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT TO INVOLVE YOURSELF IN  **MY** HOME LIFE OR BRING JULIE INTO IT!" She hit him hard in the chest with each word.

Rafe was startled at Ava's fury but let her push him for once. At last he had enough and smoothly grabbed both wrists and held them tightly. "Ava, stop it. Now. You aren't alone in this. But you need to get out. Your parents, in fighting with each other, will destroy  **you**  by mistake. You need time away from them. And they need space to face their own issues. Alone." His eyes were fierce as he explained firmly.

Ava felt tears fall and mix with the rain drops on her face. She tugged on her hands and replied back desperately, "You don't know that! Sure… they are fighting… a lot… but it won't destroy me." She was trying so hard to hold onto the good memories of her past. She locked eyes with him and begged him with them to help her leave. She couldn't leave on her own or tell her Uncle either. She was at a loss on what to do.

Rafe sighed and tenderly traced Ava's lips. Then he gently said, "I can talk to your Uncle Tommy if you want. Or Julie can. He'll understand. I know it. And Ava? You really can talk to me about anything. Really truly you can." He ran his fingers down her arms and wanted more than anything to just take her to him again.

Goosebumps rose on her skin from his fingers along with warmth. Her hands automatically curled into his shirt and she pressed herself against him. "I… don't want to go home… not tonight… please… don't make me."

Smiling in pleasure as her warm body curled into his, Rafe lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. She was in there… that Ava he knew. Could he start that fire again? He leaned in and kissed her. Kissed her softly at first then with the flame of being with his mate once again. He finally pulled away with satisfaction and a sigh. Rafe whispered just above the rain sound, "I'd take you if I could. You wouldn't be warm or dry enough. Go to Julie. She'd take you."

Ava stared at him. Her lips tingled from the soft kiss and she had a sudden urge to kiss him again. But she didn't act on the urge and instead shook her head. "I don't want to stay with Julie. Her parents will ask questions. Besides...I sort of...got mad at her earlier." She paused and murmured against his shoulder, "You're warm enough right now."

He was rueful as he thought of his cave. It was out of the question for Ava. It had been fine enough the first time...But not now. He regretfully told her, "I can't take you home. You need out of here though. Come on… there's a gazebo the next block over. How about we call your Uncle and...I recommend you smooth things over with Julie."

"But… I want to stay with you," she whispered softly. But she let him lead her to the gazebo. She shivered lightly when they stepped into the gazebo and immediately pushed herself back into his warmth.

Rafe couldn't help but kiss her again, and sighed against her lips before pulling away again. He smiled and pulled out his phone and automatically dialed Tommy's number. As he waited for the man to answer he watched Ava's face and smirked slightly as he felt himself stir as she snuggled into him as they sat.

She took in Rafe's warmth with a grateful sigh. Letting her gaze travel out and watch the rain fall, Ava felt herself relax against him. That is, until she heard her uncle's voice and went tense again. Her gaze looked back up at Rafe as she listened to his half of the conversation.

Rafe introduced himself briefly and explained the situation nearly as briefly. He knew Tommy wouldn't need much. And he didn't want to give away just how much he knew to either of them. But Tommy understood, and told Rafe he'd take care of everything. Grinning, he hung up and said to Ava, "It's settled. Tommy is coming in not tomorrow, but the day after. He still has his house here, and it's empty. So, you can move in with him. He'll straighten it out with your folks. So that gives you tonight with Julie and tomorrow to pack." He gave a kiss on the forehead and seemed pleased with himself.

Ava nodded and sighed. She leaned into his touch and said softly, "Thank you. For everything you're doing for me." She paused to look up at him and said once again, "I want to stay with you for tonight. I can't explain why… but I feel safe with you."

There was nothing for it, it seemed. Rafe groaned at the thought, but shrugged. She would have to find out. He warned her softly, "Ava...I literally have nothing. No house. No food. But it's warm and dry. So if you're good with it, then I am too." He waited for her reaction, unsure of  _this_  Ava.

Ava furrowed her brows and blinked up at him. "I don't care. I just know that I want to stay with you for the night." She muttered softly wondering if he would be pleased or not at her answer.

He smiled, and took her hand to lead her to his cave. He stepped inside and brought out a blanket he'd smuggled in there one night. He wrapped it on Ava, and when she had looked away, morphed extra clothes for her. They were his, true, but they were dry. Hopefully that would do until her own dried off.

Ava cocked her head at the clothes he handed her. She grabbed them, looked at him, then at the clothes, then back at him. She reluctantly handed him back the blanket and said, "Err… could… you turn around… while I change?"

Rafe smirked as he appreciated the way Ava's clothes stuck to her body, showing off her figure, but did as she asked. Now was not the time to get aroused! He hoped she hadn't noticed. He thought of something else, hoping to calm himself, but kept an ear cocked behind him.

Changed out of all her clothes except her underwear and bra, she quickly slipped on the dry ones. When she was done, she told him quietly, "I'm decent. You can turn around."

Doing so, his eyes burned with lust, but he did not act on it. Instead, he looked about his small cave. It was big enough to stand in near the entrance, but the rest was cozy. He sighed, "I'm sorry I can't offer more than that blanket. And with this rain, nothing to eat. Normally I can catch something. But with no claws or teeth… erm… I mean… I eat once a day usually. If that."

Ava walked into his line slight and cocked her head at him. "That's fine. You must be cold too. We can share the blanket if you want? I don't want you getting sick either. Besides...I heard that sharing body warmth is a good thing while in a cave."

He looked at her, and smiled broadly. "Funny, I've heard the same thing. And there are  _other_ things to do as well." He knew it was too soon, but couldn't help but tease. It would just be his luck if she slapped him again like that first time he'd suggested it.

She flushed red and looked away. "I...um...I've never done that. That is off the tables." She stopped and tried ignore the fact that he was aroused. But it was hard to do and she found herself asking him in slight embarrassment, "Do...err...ahh...you need...help with….your slight problem?"

Rafe snorted and replied, "Nevermind. I'm going to check my traps. Likely nothing. But the trip won't be… wasted… if you catch my drift." He had a wink. He really just had one trap. The trip was for other purposes.

Ava nodded and watched him leave with a flush on her face. She clutched the blanket around her before putting it on the ground. She curled up into a ball on top of it and waited for Rafe to come back. Sometime while waiting, she fell into a restless sleep.

Soon he ame back after fixing himself for a good while and smiled as he saw Ava asleep. He gently settled himself and smirked as she instinctively moved into his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her as he had always done when sleeping as human. He missed his furry forms, but this made up for it. Kissing her softly on the neck, he fell asleep too, listening to her breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava stirred awake. She was warm, warmer than normal, but she found that she liked the warmth more than she expected. She opened her eyes slowly and frowned when she found herself staring out of the mouth a cave. Slowly the memories of yesterday came back to her and she flushed a bit when she realized that she was curled into Rafe.

The rain had stopped and Ava could see the moon peeking out through the clouds. Rolling over to face Rafe, she studied his peaceful face as he slept. Gently, she traced her fingers over his face, memorizing every detail. She sighed softly as she thought back onto Rafe's phone call with her Uncle. Her brows furrowed as it hit her that she had never given him her uncle's number. So, how did he get it? Ava didn't know, but she had a gut feeling that he wouldn't hurt her with this information he seemed to know about her.

Rafe stirred sleepily, and murmured without actually waking up. "Mmm. Ava." He unconsciously ran his hand on her body, slipping it under her shirt and growling softly. "My mate."

Gasping at the feel of his hand on her skin, Ava didn't want to move, but her body reacted to his touch instantly and she automatically arched into it. Her eyes shut half way and she pressed herself up against him. Her hands curled into his shirt and she whimpered slightly in want.

He woke at the whimper and suddenly realized that this wasn't the Ava he had been dreaming of. This Ava was from Sargon. He jerked back and muttered, "Sorry. Wasn't awake. We're going to be late." He didn't look at her but handed her her now dry clothes.

She grabbed his hand to stop him from getting up. Cold now that his warmth was gone, she instantly apologized, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten in your personal space. It was wrong of me and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Besides, we're not late. It's still night out." She gestured to the moon that was now shining brightly.

Looking up, Rafe saw it was true and was embarrassed. "Oh. So it is. Sorry. I got… confused." He sighed and said, "Well. I'm awake. Do you want water from the stream?"

Bringing her knees up to her chest, she watched him. She played with the hem of his shirt before moving to try and fix her knotty hair. "Yeah, water would be nice," she said quietly, trying to get the knots out but only getting frustrated when they didn't come out.

"Ava, I can do that," Rafe offered automatically. But he went for the water first, bringing it back in a cup he had fashioned out of birch bark for her. "Here, fresh and clean. And turn around so I can do your hair. Got a tie?" Rafe's voice was kind and gentle.

Ava shook her head but did as he asked. She held the cup of water in her hand before verifying, "No, I don't have a tie. I just need the knots out so they aren't really bad in the morning."

He nodded and with practiced fingers untangled her hair without pulling on her scalp once. Pausing a moment to get a long piece of grass for a tie, he French braided her hair down easily and secured it. "There. Nothing fancy. But it'll will hold until morning."

Ava peered at him over her shoulder. "Thank you." She tightened her grip on her legs and sighed. "Are we going to talk about… everything that has happened tonight?" She asked uncomfortably and hesitantly.

Rafe looked at her curiously, and answered, "What's to talk about? If you want to, you can. If you want to talk about something else, that's okay too. Or do nothing. I'm good with anything you want."

Hesitating, she bit her lip in thought. As she chewed on it, she turned around to face Rafe. There had be a way for them to talk about what happened, but to lead up to it. She perked up and asked him, "Have you ever heard of the game 20 questions?"

Rafe grinned. He and Ava had played it many times. And they'd taught it to their children. He laughed and said, "Yup. I'm guessing you're starting?"

"If you want me to," Ava replied back with a smile.

He poked her playfully on the nose and smirked at her. "Yeah. You go ahead, Ava."

Ava scrunched her nose up at his poke and huffed at him. She leaned back on the cave wall before asking her first question, "What is your favourite quote or saying?"

Rafe had to think. There were so many. And he himself had inspired a lot of them. Finally he said, "There's a lot. The one that comes to mind is this one:  _Look back at our struggle for freedom/ trace the present day's strength to its source/ and you will find that man's pathway to glory/ is strewn with the bones of a horse_."

Ava smiled with a cock of her head. "I've never heard that one before. It's your turn."

The shapeshifter thought a moment of those days of horror… the Great Wars. But he shook it from his mind and looked instead at Ava. He asked, "If you could travel anywhere right now, where would it be?"

She thought about it for a long time. She had never thought of traveling, but if there was one place she had to pick it would be: "Ireland." She spoke out loud with a bright smile as she thought of the music from there.

Rafe laughed again but it was a genuine laugh. Yes, she always loved it best. He thought suddenly… in this time, Charlie and Ellie were alive. How strange. He longed to see them again. Nevermind. He nodded at Ava for her turn.

"What do you prefer more: the ocean or the land?" dhe asked him curiously. She had been wondering about that ever since he had told her that he hated being cooped up inside.

That was a tough one, but Rafe answered after a moment, "Land, I guess. That's a hard one."

Ava laughed softly, saying, "I thought it would. It made me curious what your answer would be when you told me you hate being cooped up inside." She waved a hand at him to ask her a question.

Rafe smiled and asked, "If you could have a mythical creature as a protector, what would you choose if you could?" He was curious about where this Ava would stand in it, even if he thought he might know the answer.

"A mythical creature? That's a unique question," She mused as she pondered. Finally, she went with her favourite mythical creature, "A unicorn, I guess. I like horses and unicorns are supposed to be pure."

He knew it. Rafe felt smug. She hadn't changed. He grinned at her, waiting for the next question.

Ava watched him as she thought of her next question. It was personal, but she needed to know before they got any closer. Warily, she asked, "Yes or no. Do you sleep around a lot?"

Rafe sighed, but without hesitating, was honest, "Yes."

Ava grunted and looked at the ground. She knew it. It was obvious in the way that he held himself and talked sometimes. Yet, why was she disappointed by his answer? She had no idea and just let her chin fall to her knees and kept her eyes on the ground as she said quietly, "Your turn."

Rafe studied her.  _That_  hadn't changed either. But at the same time, the disappointment was good. It meant something was there. Now Rafe took the opportunity to ask the question he never did, "Why are you still a virgin?"

Ava felt her breath hitch at the question. She could feel her face burn and kept focus on the rocky ground. "A stupid reason." She muttered in embarrassment.

"That's not an answer, Ava," Rafe protested, raising an eyebrow.

She growled softly but admitted, "I'm still a virgin because I want the person that I love unconditionally, and he loves me unconditionally, to be the only one I ever have. Like I said... a stupid reason."

"Well, that doesn't sound bad. Or stupid. A nice ideal. Erm… it's your turn again," Rafe replied hesitantly. He leaned back on the wall of his cave so he could watch her better.

"Why did you kiss me three times today?" She asked softly.

Rafe stared a moment. Then he chuckled, "Who knew you were keeping count? Because… I… I want you. I need you. I love you." It was Rafe's turn to look down at the ground. It was true. He wanted his mate again. Curse Sargon.

Ava gulped but looked up at his words. She watched him carefully before walking over. She knelt down in front of Rafe and cupped his chin, forcing him to look at her. "I can understand the want and need… but you've only know me a couple of weeks. You can't be in love me," she told him quietly.

There wasn't a way to explain this to her, and Rafe sucked in a breath to try anyways. Looking up at her, Rafe studied her expression and quietly asked, "Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

Locking gazes with him, she moved her hand to stroke his cheek. She used her other hand to trace his features with a feather light touch before saying, "I believe that you can look at someone for the first time and know that you'll have a strong connection to them. That they were meant to be in your life." She paused and admitted softly, "I looked at you and knew that you were meant in my life. In what way I don't know yet."

Rafe thought about that and was quiet. He leaned his head back on the wall, breaking contact with Ava's hand, for once. He smiled though and pointed out, "You again."

"Are there any woman in your life at this moment?" she asked curiously. She needed to know and his answer would depend on her next question.

A growl echoed through the cave. Ava was always doing this! Forcing him to be honest. Normally he didn't mind, but in this case? He looked her in the eyes, and replied, "Other than you, you mean? Yes."

Ava felt hurt at the answer and pulled away from him. She went back to her original spot and once again brought her knees up to her chin. She looked down at the ground and said tensely, "Your turn to ask a question now."

He watched Ava for a long moment. Even when she supposedly didn't love him yet, she was hurt by this. This was curious. And that prompted the question, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Do you mean you and the other woman or why overall?" she asked back to clarify.

"Me and the other one," Rafe replied. "Though you also didn't like the idea of me sleeping around either."

Ava blew out a breath and admitted, "It matters to me because I could have seen myself falling for you. Now I know not to fall in love with you. You'll just end up hurting me."

Rafe moved from his spot to the blanket again. He said nothing for a moment, considering. At last he broke his silence and told her, "Love, I think from your answers and reactions, it's already happening. And as for me...I...okay. It's your turn technically, but I'll ask you this. Have you ever loved someone you shouldn't? Yes or no."

"No." Then she continued, "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I don't let people in. They can hurt you and I may have had boyfriends, but I never loved them. Have you ever loved someone you shouldn't?"

Rafe sighed deeply. He tried to explain, "Yes. She's loved me for a long time, Ava. More than half my lifetime. She waited for me. But I never stayed for her. I didn't love her enough. But somehow, I end up on her doorstep now and then. But I never stay." He thought ruefully how that must have been to Sorren. Him there one day and gone the next.

"You sound like you love her. A lot going by the tone of your voice and you facial expression," Ava said quietly trying to keep the hurt and bitterness out of her voice. "I shouldn't be here then. You were right. I should have gone to Julie's to begin with… this isn't right. Actually, I'll head there now. Julie's parents will understand when I explain," Ava half said to herself and to him. She got up from her spot quickly and gathered her clothes. Not giving Rafe a chance, she shot out of the cave.

Rafe swore, and took off after her. He still had his shapeshifter quick reactions, and soon caught up to Ava. Rafe grabbed her hard, and swung Ava into his arms. "Ava, you've got it wrong. You are…" He almost said  _my mate_  but didn't. "You're the one I chose. You are the reason I'm not with her. You did nothing wrong."

Ava let out a sad, hurt laugh. "If you chose me then why do you still go to her? Rafe… I care for you, but now that I know this...I can never be with you. Not knowing that you will always end up on her doorstep. That tells me that I'm not enough for you. So, I suggest that we stay friends with Julie, but not each other. I won't ruin your relationship with her. I'm not going to be like my mother," she told him while yanking herself out of his grip and stepping away from him.

"You aren't like your mother. At all. You just happened to fall for someone who is a rogue. A rogue trying to change his ways." Rafe rubbed the bridge of his nose, and softly sighed once more.

"I already told you… I'm not in love with you or falling for you. I don't know what you want me to do or say…" she trailed off with her own sigh.

Rafe had a note of anger in his voice, "You keep telling yourself that… and think of this." With that he kissed her passionately until he felt her respond to him. He abruptly pulled away at that moment and crossed his arms. He was getting frustrated and just wanted her to  **see**.

Ava breathed heavily as she stared at him with her own growing anger. "Why do you keep kissing me when you have someone else that you love!?" she snapped at him with tears in her eyes. Her heart ached kiss him, to be near him, but at the same time, her mind told her not to get involved. That he would go back and choose this other girl. That she would be heartbroken like her father.

"I already told you! I want you. I have never loved her enough. That's all that matters to me," He growled deeply with a glare, but then steadied himself. "But if you really want to go to Julie, I'll take you. But there's only a few hours until sunrise anyway. Why disturb the entire house? I can sleep outside just as well as in the cave if you need me to."

Ava shook her head at him and let the tears fall. "It matters to me that you keep going back to this other woman. I'll tell you why. It matters because it shows me that you are incapable of making the one you really love feel secure or safe within the relationship you have with them. You probably make them feel alone when they are in a relationship with you. They doubt themselves and their worth to you. That's why I'll never fall in love with you. I refuse to be a part of that." She breathed heavily before saying bitterly, "I'm going to head back home. To my home. At least I know where I stand with my parents."

"I'll walk you back. It's not safe." He hesitated before brushing the tears away from her face. Sincerely, Rafe said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I don't want to do that."

Leaning into his touch slightly, she took a deep breath before stepping away. "It's fine. I'm used to being hurt unintentionally," she muttered.

He couldn't walk her home now...not when she was like this. Rafe turned and lightly snapped, "Know what? I'll send someone to take you home." He was beyond frustrated with her and himself, having hoped things would have been easy as pie. He whistled low and an owl perched on his shoulder. "He'll watch over you."

Ava nodded and stood still for a minute, before saying very quietly, "I will always be your friend, Rafe. Just never anything more than that. I'm sorry." She didn't wait for his answer but made the long walk back to her home.

The owl took off and hovered over Ava. Rafe heard it tell him that she would be okay. He groaned and went back. This was way too hard. Ava? Sorren? But Ava was his mate! But Sorren would come the moment he asked. Growling, he wished again he was an animal so he could get rid of this confusion. Well. He could do it himself...But it wasn't the same. He didn't really think of one or the other this time as he started fulfilling his raging need.


	8. Chapter 8

Ava poked at her food as she sat across from her Uncle. It had been a week since she had moved in with her Uncle Tommy at his house here in town. And it had been a week and half since that great night turned in a horrible night. It had been going well until she found out that he was seeing another woman at the same time. A woman that he seemed to love, or at least kept going back to whenever he need sex, when he " _supposedly_ " loved Ava herself.

Tightening her grip on her fork, she thought of the stressful, exhausting, and very lonely week and a half. The day after she had left Rafe, she had spent the entire day crying her eyes out. Then she had gotten mad and got into a shouting match with her mother about the neighbour coming over again, and then she had cried because she was pissed at herself and everyone else. That night she hadn't eaten anything or slept. The next day, Uncle Tommy showed up, said something to her mother, and then Ava was at a house near the forest by the school.

She had spent the next week and a half going through a routine. Barely eat after waking up from barely sleeping, get ready for school, keep away from Rafe, talk very little to Julie, do her school work, not do any violin practice, come back to her uncle's house, help him set up the house, eat a little, finish her homework, go to bed, and then lie in bed thinking of Rafe, the other girl, love, her stupidity and stubbornness, and how it was all her fault that everything had happened horribly. Then repeat the next day.

"Penny for your thoughts, bug?"

Ava turned her attention to her Uncle at her old nickname that only he called her. Uncle Tommy wore an easy smile, and Ava could see that he held genuine concern in his eyes, but he wouldn't push her to talk about it. She felt a rush of love for her uncle and told him, "Everything is just really messed up right now."

Tommy let out small chuckle as he grabbed both his plate and his niece's. Walking over to the sink, he rinsed them off before starting to wash them. "Things will get better, bug. These things just take time," he replied gently.

Ava sighed and disagreed, "Not when I was the one who caused it all."

He lowered the dish, turned off the water, and leaned against the sink watching his youngest niece. "You didn't cause Andrew's and Bethany's marriage to fail, kiddo. That is all on them and has nothing to do with them."

Spinnng in her seat aggressively, Ava snapped, "I might not have been the cause of that, but I was the cause of losing someone important to me. All because I'm stupid and stubborn."

"You're not stupid, but you most definitely are stubborn. Especially when you get something into your head. What's gotten in that pretty, little head of yours to make you act like this?" he asked without being offended.

Ava didn't say anything for a long time. Thankfully, her uncle went about his own routine of cleaning the kitchen and waited until she was ready to talk. When her uncle was back at the sink again, she whispered, "I… messed up. Really bad. And it may have cost me someone that has… is… was… important to me." She felt tears well up as she hoarsely added, "I'm so scared, Uncle Tommy."

Tommy immediately walked over to his youngest niece and pulled her into a hug. He listened to her as she told her problems through her sobs. After she was done, he just held her to him, stroking her hair, and just giving her comfort before speaking gently, "Bug… Ava… it sounds to me as you're afraid."

"Afraid? Of what? Rafe doesn't scare me," Ava stated in confusion.

Chuckling softly, he explained, "You're not afraid of him. You're afraid he's going to hurt you, right?"

Cocking her head, she pondered her uncle's words. She had up and ran when she had found that he had another woman. That he was sleeping with her. That had made her panic and run, but before that she had been happy when Rafe had told her he wanted her… needed her… that he loved her. It had made her heart beat faster and she had felt a jolt of joy at his words. And his kisses had been different than Danny's or Nev's. They made her feel like she was on fire. They consumed her, made her want more, but she felt warm, and safe, and the only thing that mattered was him when he kissed her.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean… he has the ability to hurt me. But why?" Ava admitted grudgingly.

"You're afraid because of what Bethany did and you doesn't want to have something similar happen to you. And when you know that Rafe goes off with someone else, it triggers that fear in you." He cupped Ava's chin with a smile."But it seems to me that this Rafe character isn't like Bethany. He seems to be special and unique in ways that we don't know of. Because of that, I think that he has very special needs, and also he has a special and unique love for you," Tommy explained to Ava as best he could.

Ava thought all of this over. She was starting to see it from a new angle, from Rafe's point of view, but it didn't change the fact that she had messed everything. "What do I, Uncle Tommy?" she asked miserably.

Tommy smiled and ruffled her chestnut hair. Pulling her into a one arm hug, he said, "Depends on what you want. Do you want to stay miserable like this? Or would you rather take the chance and see what happens with Rafe in your life?"

The answer was immediate. "I want to see what happens with him in my life. But… what do I do about this other woman and him?"

"Be patient. Focus on you and him. Not her and him." Tommy smiled gently and said sagely, "Like I said before… it seems like this Rafe is different from the usual run of the mill man, and therefore has very particular needs and though it might seem difficult to understand him at times, you have to be patient and have faith in his love for you. Everything will fall into place and the way it was meant to, bug."

Ava smiled up at her uncle, leaning against him. For the first time in a while, she felt hope. Her uncle was right. She couldn't, or wouldn't, let her fears or this other woman stop her from being with Rafe as friends or lovers. She nodded to herself decisively. First thing tomorrow morning at school, she would apologize to Rafe and try to explain herself. But before that, she needed to help Rafe out of his current home situation. "Uncle Tommy?"

"Yes, bug?"

"Would it be alright if Rafe came and lived with us? He doesn't have a home and I want him to have one," Ava explained softly.

Lighting up at her Uncle's answer, she got up quickly with a new found bounce in her step and nerves in her stomach. She could only hope that Rafe accepted her apology and her offer.

Rafe had a bad week and a half of it, and cursed Sargon for doing this to him. Ava was mad at him. Sorren hadn't come this weekend… she was likely busy with something or other. He missed her, and she would have satisfied him. Plus he could have talked things over with her. Even if Sorren loved Rafe, she had always been helpful figuring life and relationships out.

And on top of all that… Rafe had never gone hungry in his six and a half centuries. With his shapes, he could always find food in any form. Now? He was starving. The last time he had a solid, filling meal had been when he'd caught a pair of rabbits. That had been four days ago. He had been resorting to bullying the other boys for lunches.

It was time for school… and hopefully food. He felt irritated at the idea of dealing with humans, but he trudged off to school anyway. He wondered how Ava would be today, since she'd been ignoring him. Julie hadn't been much better. But nevermind. People stayed away from him, as his temper was hair trigger. At lunch, he spied a boy who seemed a likely target. Rafe could smell his food from inside his bag… pizza! Among other yummy things. Immediately, he bumped the boy into a shady corner of the yard, out of the way of the prying eyes of teachers. Growling, he demanded, "Come on, give me what you got."

Max trembled slightly. He'd heard Rafe did this sometimes. But his principles told him to stand up to him. So he stated, "No. You're being a bully."

Rafe reacted instantly. He punched him. Hard. Max was knocked off his feet, and looked up with surprise and fear. Man… the stories were true. Rafe could hit.

In the hallway, Gary bumped into Ava by accident. "Sorry," he apologized before seeing his friend, "Hey, man!" Studying his friend Will, he asked with concern as he observed the black eye and swollen face Will had, "What happened to you, dude?"

Will replied with a sigh, "Rafe happened. Stay away from him, man. He's got a mean hook. With both hands."

Ava listened in on the conversation with a frown. Why was Rafe hurting people all of sudden? She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be asking questions, she had to find him. She knew he wouldn't be inside since he hated being cooped up, so she instantly went outside. It took a few minutes before she finally spied him.

She started towards him eagerly. That is, until she got more of a clear picture of what was happening when he punched the guy on the ground. She broke into a run, seeing him raise his fist again, and placed herself in between them, shouting, "Rafe! Don't hurt him!" Then she waited for the pain of his punch to hit her.

Rafe was startled as Ava once again was in front of him, but just managed to soften his blow so he only made her stagger back a step. He had got her shoulder a little, but nothing serious. How often had Ava done this? Too many now. His eyes were still blazing as he snapped, "Ava. Get the fuck out of the way."

Ava rubbed her shoulder and shot a scowl at him. "No, I won't. Besides… I have a peace offering for you."

The shapeshifter sighed and calmed down a little, wanting to listen to his mate. His stomach rumbled though, reminding him of his original purpose. He said nothing, but he didn't need to. Max said in a shaky voice behind Ava, "Ava, it's okay. He can have my food. You don't need to put yourself in danger for that. The guy's crazy."

Huffing at the males, she couldn't help rolling her eyes. Swinging her bag around, she dug through it until she found her peace offering. Uncle Tommy said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. So, she had made him a lunch. Taking it out, she held it out to him and asked him with a tinge of hope, "Will you accept this peace offering and leave the other kids alone? And talk to me in private?"

Rafe's nose quivered at the scent… both the food and hers. He hesitated one moment, but then took it from her. He tipped a nod to Max who took the opportunity to scurry away. Rafe glanced around, ambled to the closest tree, sat on the ground and tore into the sandwich.

Ava followed him and sat down opposite to him on the grass. She didn't say anything and only watched him eat until it was all gone. Then she asked hesitantly, "Are you willing to talk to me? I… have some things I need to say."

Silence. He looked up and studied Ava's expression, swallowed the last bite, and ran his fingers through his hair. At last he said, "Thanks for lunch. I needed that. But yes. I'll listen."

As she played with the grass nervously, she gathered her thoughts. "I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the things I said, how I acted, and how mad and upset I got at you. I had no right to do any of that… it's not as if we are dating or even have feelings deeply for each other." She paused and blew out a breath and finished her apology. "I… you are very important to me. I don't want to lose you. I really am sorry for everything." She kept her gaze locked on the ground, terrified to see his face.

Rafe leaned back, resting his head on the tree, and quietly answered, "It's okay. I know you hate dishonesty. You always have. And I could have lied to you. But I didn't. It's better if things are out in the open. I don't want to lose you either, Ava." His voice was soft and gentle at that last sentence.

Ava felt relief and joy at his words and her heart skipped a beat. She still didn't look up at him, but said quietly, "I appreciate the honesty. It makes me feel like I have some control and know where I stand with you." She stopped there because she had no idea on how to ask him if things would be okay between them now or if he wanted her gone. Even if he had just said that he didn't want to lose her.

Watching the doubts play across Ava's face, Rafe smiled. He knew just how to fix that. He scooted over and ran his hands down her arms before giving her a kiss, making it deep as he pushed his way in.

After the initial squeak of surprise, Ava moaned against him and felt herself relax. She kissed him back as she pushed herself closer to him.

They stayed like that for a bit before Rafe pulled away reluctantly. He looked at her and grinned. "I think you liked that as much as I did. You  **do** have feelings. I'm so glad."

Ava licked her lips but didn't say anything to confirm or deny his statement. Instead she pushed away from him and said, "I'm living with my Uncle Tommy now and we got talking about you. I told him your living situation and he asked me to ask you… if you would like to come and live with us?"

The shapeshifter raised an eyebrow at the offer. He tilted his head, then asked with humour, "And leave my palace? With all its luxuries?" He considered, "Well. I love it. I do. But it's hard to get enough to eat. Which is why I started fighting." He sighed, but agreed. "Sure thing."

She didn't even think before she answered. She just said what felt natural, "I know you'll miss your cave, but at least now you have someone that loves being around you." Ava felt her face flush red as she realized what exactly she had said.

Rafe had to grin. Yes, this was the Ava he knew. He teased her in a serious tone, "I don't know. I've been told over the years I can be dangerous. You willing to risk that?"

Ava mocked thought about it before giving him a small, genuine smile. "Yes. You're worth the risk I think."

He laughed again, and said, "Okay. I'm good with that. I don't have anything to bring, so I can to your place after school today." He paused and looked at her to confirm, "If that's ok with you."

"That's fine. Uncle Tommy said he would buy anything you need. We already have the basics ready. Just need you to pick out the little details," Ava informed as she stood up and brushed grass off of her jeans.

Rafe thought about that. He'd fended for himself for so long. And Ava normally took care of "details". So now he was puzzled. "What details?" he asked.

"Bed sheets, pillow cases, any other little things you need. Oh and clothes for you," Ava replied cheerfully.

He winced slightly. Now this was a problem. Slowly, Rafe said in a casual tone, "Oh, sheets and things. I don't care what they look like. Can't you tell I rarely use them?" He chuckled, then had to lie for the next part, "As for clothes, I'm good. I have a stash of them. Don't need anything." Pausing, he thoughtfully said, "And I'm one of those lucky guys who don't shave. Isn't it nice not kissing stubble?"

Ava furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't remember seeing a stash of clothes when I was in your cave. I had a good look around while you were out… doing your own thing," she muttered to him as a light blush covered her cheeks.

"Good, that means I hid them well. I'll get them later," Rafe answered, and impishly squeezed her pink cheeks. Even with the real Ava, she still blushed, and Rafe loved it. He found it endearing.

Ava puffed out her cheeks and swatted him. "Still… if I don't see you carrying a bag of clothes we're going clothes shopping for you," she said with a stubborn look on her face.

"We'll see about that," Rafe answered. He teased, "Unless you're getting me an Armani suit. Then I'm in!"

Rolling her eyes at him, she shook her head, and started to walk off. When a sudden thought hit her, Ava stopped and spun around to him, saying, "You're still coming shopping to pick out what you want for sheets. I.. er… umm… have never picked any out for a guy before. I'm not sure if you'll like my taste of style."

Rafe had to snicker. He smiled as he said, "Well, what would you think if I told I have never bought sheets before? I've always slept on the ground or in a sleeping bag. Or a blanket."

"Then I would have to say that we're in this together and that you're still shopping," Ava said with a small smile.

He made a mock  _ugh_  but waved Ava off. As he watched her leave, he had to think fast. How could he get a bag of clothes to make her happy? Ah, didn't Julie give him one in his locker? That would do. When Rafe had his spare, he went to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He morphed some of his clothes, stripped himself, and put them in the bag. Then he started all over again. When he had a good pile, he stuffed the bag in his locker. Good thing he still didn't need to change when he wanted to wear his clothes. He just needed to hold them and they'd be reabsorbed. So, Rafe was feeling satisfied with himself when he had his bag and waited for Ava under his usual tree at the end of the school day.

Ava grinned as she saw Rafe and instantly noticed the bag. Her eyes wandered to it, and she asked, "You ready? This is your last chance to tell me that you don't want to live with us."

Rafe pretended to think hard. "Well, now that you mention it. I'm okay with your Uncle. But women are notoriously difficult to live with. I'm not sure about you."

Ava raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to him until she was an inch away. Locking eyes with him, she said softly, "I thought you said the other day that you wanted me. That you needed me." Her voice quivered slightly, "Loved me. I should be saying that I'm not sure about living with you. The only men that I ever lived with were my brother, my father, and now my uncle. Never someone that… confuses me profoundly."

"Love, I was teasing you." Rafe made it up to her with a kiss. Abruptly he tugged on her arm, "Well? Are we going or what?" He had the excitement of a dog once again. If he could have a tail, he'd have wagged it furiously.

Laughing, Ava shook her head with humour and pulled herself away from him. She made sure to keep a distance between them while they walked. She wasn't exactly sure what they were or what she exactly felt for him. Until she could figure it out, she decided to make sure that there was no more kissing or anything romantic like that between them. Besides, he already had another woman in his life. She didn't want to ruin things between them, but she couldn't help feel disappointment and wistfulness that it was her with him. Ava was quiet until they got to the house, where she gave him a slightly tense smile, saying, "Welcome to your new home, Rafe."

He smiled at her. He couldn't explain that he'd never had any place he called home. Ava was his home. And that was all he needed. But it was neither the time nor the place for such an explanation. So he nodded instead and followed her in. He gave a sniff and smiled at the familiar woody scent of Tommy. He'd missed the guy dearly.

Ava dropped her stuff to the ground in a heap and went looking for her uncle. She didn't have to search far before she heard her uncle's familiar happy voice, "Bug! You're home. Good." Tommy came around the corner and blinked at Rafe. He gave him a huge, bright smile and clapped a hand on Rafe's shoulder. "And bug's friend. Glad to have you here. Nice to meet you."

Rafe was so glad to see his friend again after all these years. That was the reason for his slip as he joyfully exclaimed, "Tommy! It's so great to see you again!" Then he realized what he said and lamely covered, "I mean, I've heard of you so much from Ava, it's like I already met you."

Tommy noticed the slip up, but went along with the young man. "And I've heard a lot about you from Ava. Bug, why don't you go and show him his room? And help him get settled down nicely."

Ava nodded and mentioned for Rafe to follow her. She walked up the stairs and turned right. She led him to the room that was next to hers and pushed the door open. She waited until he was in before walking in herself. "I know it's not much, but it is better than that cave you were living in. If you invite your... lover over you should know that my room is beside yours. I'll… um… be able to hear everything that you do. The walls are thin," she told with embarrassment while looking out the window.

This was interesting for Rafe. When was the last time he'd had a room to himself? He honestly couldn't remember. He smiled in appreciation and replied, "Thanks. It's nice. Definitely roomier than my last digs. Probably cleaner too," giving a wink as he said so. He decided to ignore the lover thing… there was no way he was inviting Sorren here. The cave would do for Sorren.

"Good. I guess I'll leave you to get settled in then," Ava said awkwardly and shifted to walk away to give him space.

Rafe roamed around the room, giving it a good sniff. Satisfied, he couldn't help but bounce on the bed. Finding it springy, he bounced on and off it a few times in delight. He remembered Ellie scolding him for doing that...something to do with breaking springs. Oh well. It was fun!

Ava had walked in to see him bouncing on the bed. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet, so she watched him with humour. "I'm surprised that you're finding so much delight in something so… kiddish."

Rafe stopped in surprise. Unfortunately, he was bouncing off at the time, but his lightning quick reflexes saved him. He easily turned the fall into a roll and landed on his feet. He cocked his head and smirked, "You'll find, Ava, I'm… not very… mature at times."

"I am looking forward to learning more about you, then," Ava replied with a smile. She trailed her eyes off him and to the bed. Hesitantly, she asked shyly, "Can you show me how to do what you were just doing? It looked like fun."

Rafe shoved her playfully onto the bed and jumped on it, effectively bouncing her off. He laughed at her expression and gleefully said, "That's how."

Ava gave him a playful glare before she did a small bounce. "I'm not very good at this. It's been a long time since I've done something like that… as in I was a small child."

The shapeshifter snorted and said, "Just think of an excited puppy jumping all over you. That's all there is to it." He went down to his hands and knees, slapped the floor in a play bow, and gave quite a loud  **woof** , but grinning from ear to ear.

Ava laughed loudly at him. She reached over and ruffled his hair, and playful cooed at him, "Who's a good doggy?"

Rafe laughed too and wished he had fur once again. But he didn't, so that was that. He looked at the window instead and curiously looked out. He had an idea for later, but for now, he threw it wide open. "There, that's better. I've slept outside so long I never have a window shut."

"I don't like my window open much. I get too cold."

He turned and teased, "Well, you get cold you just let me know. Apparently I'm very warm." He gave a sexy smile at Ava with that.

"What will you do to keep me warm?" she asked without thinking. As soon as the words were out, she gasped and shot up off the bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." She needed to get out of the room before she did or said something else stupid.

Rafe only smiled coyly and said in a husky voice, "Anything you want, love." He flopped on the bed and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Ava's face went red, but she sat back down on the bed beside him. She watched him for a moment, before asking, "What if I want to kiss you again?"

"Then kiss me," was all Rafe said easily, watching Ava closely.

She didn't move for a long time. Or it seemed like a long time to her. The internal struggle was fierce between what she wanted and what she knew was wrong. She shut her eyes and swayed a bit before sighing. She was a terrible person for what she was about to do, but it felt right. Ava opened her eyes and looked at him. She shifted closer to him until she was pressed against Rafe. She moved until her legs were entwined with his, leaned over him, her hair making a waterfall effect around them. She brought her lips close to his and could feel his warm breath against her lips. "What am I to you?" she whispered softly to him.

"My love," he murmured against her lips and waited. For once, he'd let Ava start things. Rafe was just keeping the fire under control. He wanted his mate so badly he quivered lightly with longing.

Ava felt happiness at his words and kissed him. She was hesitant for the first couple of kisses before she grew daring. She rolled so that she was on top of him and pressed herself against him fully.

Rafe growled with want. The flame he'd been keeping under a lid exploded into an inferno. He kissed her hard and, with practiced ease, flipped Ava over and ran his hands down her body. Finding a grip on her hip with one hand, Rafe continued to kiss her as his other hand slipped under her shirt and bra.

Gasping in pleasure and surprise of his touch, Ava nevertheless willingly accepted it. She moaned and arched into him. She let her one hand entwine with his hand on her hip, her other one moved to his hair and dug into it hard.

Thus encouraged, Rafe went wild. His kisses became aggressive, and then he moved off her lips to her neck. The hand on her breasts went up to her throat. The other hand lifted up Ava's skirt and yanked down on her panties as he bit her shoulder. He was fully aroused by now and was feeling so happy he was with his mate again. It was completely natural.

Ava cried out in pleasure at the new sensations. Her hands slid up to his shoulder and tugged him upwards. She kissed him again as a distraction, and muttered against his lips, "Rafe… we need to… stop. Or at least… keep our… clothes...on."

Rafe heard her faintly but like it had happened the first time, his desires overruled. He moved quickly back to the shoulder and with the free hand had unzipped himself so he was ready for action. He moved Ava's clothes out of the way and snarled fiercely, grabbing at a wrist while he was at it.

Grunted and shifting under him, she knew she needed to do something before he actually forced her into something she wasn't ready for. But somehow… Ava was not afraid of him. Her eyes flickered down to his member and quickly wrapped her hand around him and started moving it roughly to get him off.

A moan of pleasure echoed through the room. He was a little surprised at this turn of events… this hadn't happened before. But Rafe wasn't going to complain. The sudden desire was raging, and finally Rafe had finished by Ava's hand. He panted on top of her, and then suddenly realized his mistake. This wasn't his mate yet. He had almost done it again. He was still panting when he asked, "Ava… I'm… sorry. Are… you… okay? I… forgot."

Ava was breathing heavily herself, but let go of him. She used her hand that was in his hair to cup his cheek. She locked eyes with him, and said with a sincere smile, "I'm good. It was great, even though I only got kissing out of it." She paused and admitted, "I'll admit there was a moment where I got scared… it was just for a second... but I was good after watching you enjoy what I was doing. I'm glad I could help you with your desires."

He sighed in relief and made an offer, "Since you stopped me from… doing that to you… I can give back. Do you instead?"

Her mind went to the times when she had done it herself to this time with Rafe as she considered this offer. "How do you plan on giving back?" Ava asked curiously.

Rafe hesitated, then laid his hand on her inner thigh for moment, before slipping his fingers in between her legs, watching Ava's reaction. Softly, he said, "Tell me stop if it's too much."

Ava moaned softly in answer. She peered at him through half-lidded eyes, and said, "Keep going… feels… good."

He smirked at that. After all, he did have a few hundred years of practice. He swirled his fingers just right, then kept her on the edge for a while teasing and retreating, then let her finish. He ended with a kiss and waited for Ava's verdict.

Quivering her finish and his touch, Ava gasped. Her eyes were shut, mouth opened partly as she panted, her body shook lightly after he moved away from her, and her hands were gripping the mattress hard. She didn't bother opening her eyes as she told him, "I have… always… just given… pleasure. Never received… it. I was… too scared. But… if I had… known that… it would… be this…  _amazing_ … I would have… done it… sooner."

Rafe gave a low chuckle and smugly said, "I am very good at...things like  _this._ I am happy to help you out. Just ask anytime, okay?" He got up and put himself to rights before sitting down on the floor comfortably, suddenly marvelling at the fluffy carpet.

Ava took this time to gather her thoughts together. She had enjoyed this very much, but there was something bugging her. Something that she needed to remember… she sat up suddenly and cursed herself. She jumped off the bed and apologized quickly to Rafe, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have touched you or let you touch me. I made you cheat on your lover. The girl that you're in love with. I'm sorry! This will not happen ever again. I promise." She didn't wait for his answer as she started to run out of the room and fix herself up at the same time.

 _Damn both of those girls!_ Rafe swore. He shook his head and decided to explain later. But how? Her door was shut, and Rafe knew better than to go in. He could use this time to explore the house instead, which as yet, he hadn't the chance to. He had reached the kitchen when he saw Tommy making dinner. His stomach growled as Rafe smelled the food cooking. Perhaps he could talk to Tommy? Would the man be okay with that? Rafe was unsure, so he stayed silent and watched his familiar movements.

Tommy happened to turn his head and noticed Rafe out of the corner of his eyes. He had heard the laughter of them both followed by moan, growling, and the bed moving. It wasn't hard to put two and two together on what had happened up in the bedroom. But he wasn't about to give them shit for it or tell them off like her parents. He had always been under the belief that to figure things out in life one needed to experiment, make mistakes, and figure out if that was what you wanted in life. As long as know one got hurt, then he would stay out of their business. Unless they came to him for help then he would help him.

Putting on a smile, Tommy turned to Rafe fully, and asked him, "How are you liking the house and your new roommates so far?"

Rafe sighed but had a faint smile, "The house is nice. Thanks for that. You're nice. Um, Ava is… good. We just hit a speed bump though… again." Rafe blew a breath of slight frustration, as he thought of this whole mess.

Tommy studied Rafe curiously. He turned off the stove, to not burn the food, and asked gently, "I don't mean to intrude, but if you wish to talk about this speed bump I have one question. Does it have anything to what I heard going on up there? Or is it about something entirely different?"

The shapeshifter snorted softly. He had realized both of them had forgotten to shut the door before they started anything. Oops. But he didn't seem upset. So Rafe was honest with him, "Kind of. Just so you know, we didn't… go all the way. But… um… you can probably guess what happened. Anyway, the point is, she enjoyed it. Then she got guilty about me cheating, and her helping." Rafe looked Tommy full in the face as he calmly told him, "I didn't cheat. My… lover… and I have an open relationship. Neither of us care if we do others. It's just the way it has been for a long time."

Blowing out a breath, Tommy said with no judgement, "But Ava is the opposite. I believe that this guilt she is feeling, no matter how open your relationship with this other girl, will always have her telling herself that she is acting like her mother. That she could end up on hurting you. I can already tell that hurting you is the last thing she wants to do to you."

Rafe shook his head. He slowly admitted, "I am a player. It's true. Have been all my life. But there's only one person I've met that's made me want to settle. Ava." Rafe finally broke eye contact with Tommy at this admission.

"Do you love your lover, Rafe? Or are you just with her because you have been with her for so long?" Tommy asked softly.

A bright red bird flittled by the window, distracting Rafe. It reminded him of Sorren somehow. He took a moment to get his thoughts in order and quietly said, "She's been around for most of my life. She's waited for me for that long too. I… don't know. The sex is amazing. But I've never stayed around long enough for her. But no matter where in the world I go… and I've been everywhere, my footsteps always seem to go back to her, now and then. But I've never stayed for long. So I don't know."

"What about Ava? Do you love her or are you just with her because she makes you feel the one thing you've never felt with anyone before?" Tommy asked quietly. He wasn't holding any judgment on the young lad, but he needed to know how the boy felt about of these ladies to help give him an answer.

"No, I do love Ava. Of that I'm certain," Rafe answered quickly with a smile. It turned wistful as he remembered everything he and his mate had gone through.

Tommy smiled softly. It seemed that the boy had his answer, but just hadn't come to the realization on who. Well, he could help with that if his advice was wanted. "Can I offer you some advice then?"

Rafe looked at him and locked his amber eyes on Tommy. He suddenly felt his age and knew his eyes showed the depth of six and a half centuries. He sighed and blinked, shaking the look away before nodding to Tommy.

"Try building a relationship with either one of them or both. You can't base everything off of sex or knowing a person for either a long or short time. Then after you know them you will have to make a choice to break one of their hearts. But they both seem like strong women and will get over it eventually. You can't keep having an open relationship with one and a confusing relationship with the other. Trust me on this one Rafe. I'm talking from experience, but I didn't heed my mother's same advice and look at where I am now. All alone with no wife, no love, no children of my own. A very lonely life, Rafe," Tommy explained gently.

Rafe softly answered, "And yet you believe in love. You also believe in the gods and goddesses. You'll have your reward one day. That I can say." His voice, though soft, was authoritative and held the wisdom of the ages.

"I do believe in both of those things. But between you and me… I didn't believe in love until I lost the one true woman I loved. By then it was too late. Don't make the same mistake as I did, Rafe. It will take time, but I really do believe that you will pick the one that you truly love." Tommy told with before going back to stove and supper. He would give the lad time to think everything over. He only hoped that he took his advice or else he would up exactly as Tommy was.

The shapeshifter walked away and went outside. He called softly, knowing creatures would come to him, now that he was not hunting. Immediately out of the forest came a doe with her fawn. They lay on either side of Rafe and he stroked them. The fawn reminded him of Abby. The doe… she was lovely as well. He wished he could mate with her, because it cleared his head when he did so. But seeing as he was stuck as human, he laid his head in her warm flank instead, taking comfort in her fur and imagined it as his own. They fell to dozing together.


	9. Chapter 9

Rafe had spent the night half in his bed, and half up on the roof which he could easily reach out his window. He'd had time to think. But now...what he was thinking of was mischief. He was well rested, well fed, and happier. And as he'd told his mate, when he was happy, the pranks showed up.

In his rummage around the house, he'd seen the perfect thing… an air horn. Snickering, he attached it to the wall behind the bathroom door. He knew perfectly well Ava often smacked the door wide when she was half asleep. Tommy did too. So whoever got there first would be jolted quite awake. Task done, he waited around the corner to see who would be the victim.

Ava grumbled to herself, still half asleep, has she made her way to the bathroom. She had spent last night thinking and knew that she needed to talk to Rafe. But that would have to wait until after she had woken up more. She arrived at her destination, the bathroom, and shoved the door open hard. What she wasn't expecting was for a insanely loud horn to go off. She jumped a foot in the air, shrieking loudly, and scrambled out of the bathroom. She tore around the corner, slammed into something hard, and bounced off of it falling backwards.

Rafe was killing himself laughing. The effect had been way better than he thought! And here was Ava on the floor looking stupidly at him. That just made him laugh harder. Ava had not often borne the brunt of his pranks so he savoured it when it did happen.

Heart still racing, Ava could say nothing until she had calmed down to realize the he was behind the air horn. "Did you… just prank me?" she asked curiously with a hint of something that she wasn't sure of.

Grinning, Rafe pulled Ava off the floor. With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he gleefully said, "Yup! Well, it was you or Tommy, whoever got there first. But I was hoping it'd be you. Oh man… you should have seen the look on your face!" He tweaked her nose and laughed again.

Ava tried to act mad at him but failed when a small smile played on her lips. Raising an eyebrow, she asked him, "Why were you hoping it would be me?"

"You're cute when you get surprised. Or mad," was Rafe's roguish answer.

She felt heat in her cheeks, but locked gazes with him before shaking her head, and with a smile, said, "You're an idiot."

Rafe grinned, ecstatic with the insult. He knew that she never really meant it, and he'd come to love those insults. He shoved her playfully and ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop in the living room, ducking behind the couch to hide.

Ava let out a small yelp when she got shoved, but quickly ran after him with a silly smile on her own face. Unfortunately for her, Rafe was faster and she couldn't see him as she ran into the living room. She looked around carefully, padding around the furniture, until she huffed slightly. She had her back to him as she leaned against the couch, wondering where she should check next for him.

 _I got this..._  he thought as he sensed exactly where she was. Rafe laughed silently as he reached a hand forward. Then he got her right behind the knees, her ticklish spot… and started tickling away. This was too rich. He was playing with Ava again!

"Ah!" Ava let out a shriek of laughter. She squirmed away from the hand tickling her, but it kept being persistent. Finally, she jerked herself sideways and tumbled over onto the actual couch and just lay there with her feet hanging over the back.

Rafe smirked. "I think I won that. Twice, actually." He looked at her with a smug expression and mildly said, "Can't say I didn't warn you. I told you I wasn't very mature sometimes."

Ava grinned up at him and laughed breathlessly. "You did warn me. But I never told you that I like getting payback." With that she sat up, crawled up to face him, smirked at him, and climbed onto his back in an instance. Whispering in his ear, "For getting me twice in a row, you can give me a piggyback ride until I say stop."

Snorting, Rafe stood a second before starting to buck a bit. Getting the expected reaction, he teased, "You just wanted to get your legs around me again, that's all."

"Well? Are you going to start walking?" Ava hummed in his ear, before tightening her legs around him.

Rafe hesitated before suddenly racing out the door and then rolling on to the long sweet grass, like a horse rolling, squirming about luxuriously. He pretended to not care about his rider as he flopped about.

Ava squealed in surprise, but giggled anyways. He wasn't hurting her and this was much more fun than anything she had before.

Finally Rafe shook Ava off but plopped down next to her and curled up, laying his head on her lap as he had done many a time as an animal. He sighed with satisfaction as the familiar feelings came back again.

Smiling softly, she hesitantly started running her fingers through his hair. "Is this okay?" she asked quietly.

He murmured with pleasure. It felt so good. And familiar. "Yes," he muttered into her lap.

Ava grew more confident and eventually they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Finally, she broke it with a sigh and asked, "Rafe?"

"Hm?" Rafe responded without looking.

"Yesterday when I asked you what I meant to you… you said my love. Did you mean that?" she asked as she watched the clouds go by.

Rafe sighed and turned on his back so he was still on her lap but could see her. "I did, Ava. I know you have trouble understanding me. You didn't cheat. Neither did I. I have an open relationship with my lover. But I know it can't continue."

Ava stopped her movements in his hair and said, "I've heard of people… of couples… like that. They're happy with each other but have fun with others that don't mean nothing. I'm sorry I'm not like that."

He shook his head, "I know you're not. And I want to make you happy. But… I guess… I'm conflicted. It's normal for me. I guess I'm greedy." He gave a wry smile, "I want it all."

"I'm selfish. I just want you for myself, but I don't want you to hurt this other girl," Ava admitted quietly.

"She knows already." Rafe was calm as he told her, "She told me to give you a fair chance. And her too. So… I do want to build a relationship with you. Get to know you better. And you me." He reached up to push a stray lock of hair back behind Ava's ear tenderly.

Ava looked down at him and leaned into his touch with a content sigh. "I want that too. But you should also build a relationship with her at the same time. Just keep them seperate and I'll try not to get jealous and just focus on us. Not on her and your relationship with her"

Rafe smiled, "Thank you. That's all I ask." He sat up now and kissed her. When he finished, he pulled away, keeping his hands in hers watching Ava. He was about to say something tender but the moment was broken when they heard an air horn followed by a man's yell. He snickered and said not one bit apologetically, "Oops. Forgot to take that off."

"You idiot," she giggled in humour, glad to not be the only one to get a rude waking up from that dreadful thing. Pushing herself up, she asked him to confirm, "Does this mean we're dating or still just friends?"

He raised an eyebrow but grinned, "Dating." He thought back to his first ever date, and brought his hand up to the locket that he morphed around his neck to touch once again. Dropping his hand away, he kissed her temple, he teased, "If that's cool with you?"

Ava turned her face towards his, her nose brushing against his, she grinned and said, "It's more than okay with me. But I do expect the odd date here and there." She had noticed the locket, but not its sudden appearance. She'd ask about that later. But now was not the time.

"Hm. I can do that. I can come up with lots of things." Rafe answered with a smile. He walked back to the kitchen, holding Ava's hand. They could eat some breakfast and then go from there. If Tommy hadn't killed him first, of course. Just wait until the guy had tasted his coffee. Rafe had replaced the sugar with salt.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the weekend again and Rafe had gone on his own. He liked being around people, but he must have alone time. Blame the shapeshifter ways for that. He just couldn't stay in one spot for long. He went to the forest, tracking for hours. Lay in the sun. Hung out with a bear. Argued with a racoon. Slept in the shade of an oak tree. After roaming for most of the day, he went back to the cave for comfort, satisfied with his day. But it wasn't unoccupied.

Sorren was there.

Her flame hair cascaded down her back and she turned to look at Rafe with a smile. "You're here, love. I wasn't sure where you'd gone. I waited for you."

Rafe didn't hesitate but went forward to kiss her deeply. Afterwards, he sighed against Sorren's lips and explained, "Not far, Sorren. I've been living with Ava. Today though… I've just been on my own."

Sorren pulled away and looked at him curiously. " _Living?_ You've never lived anywhere for long. How did that happen?"

Growling softly, he told her, "I don't intend on living anywhere long. That stupid brother of yours. But Sorren, I made a promise. I said would try to have a relationship with her. And you. To give you both a chance." He paused and for the first time hesitated with Sorren as he asked, "Are you okay with that?"

Hope sprang into Sorren's heart. He did have love for her. She'd always loved him. It made it okay if he just used her for what she gave him. But… perhaps? Sorren ran her fingers on Rafe's jaw and made him look at her, "I'm happy about that, Rafael. We have lots to talk about. Do you want to get  _things_ out of the way first?"

Rafe's eyes lit up and morphed his clothes away. He waited until she laid down on his blanket ready for him, then kissed her. He slipped his hand into her at the same time she wrapped her hand around him. They had done this too many times to count, and both knew the other's body well. Therefore, they got each other off at exactly the same time. And each time they did it, it was explosive. Since they were immortals, they only needed a few minutes rest before going again.

At last both had tired of this. Sorren was the first to speak, "Rafe… I want you. But… you've never felt the same way. You've always left me after a day or so. And then I wouldn't hear from you for ages. It's only because you're immortal that I don't worry too much. But still, Rafe..." She put her hand on the scar at his heart, remembering that dreadful time.

He looked down at her fingers and remembered too. A deep sigh escaped him before he answered, "I know. You've waited too long. You shouldn't have done that. Why?"

Her answer was quiet, "There's no one like you. Ever. And it doesn't matter who I'm with… I just know it isn't the same as you. You've always been the one I wanted. But I also knew that you couldn't ever be held down. So I was willing to let you go every time. I know you are wild, and that's how it  _should_ be. And I'm okay with that."

Rafe blew out a sharp breath. It wasn't fair to Sorren. It wasn't fair to Ava. Why was life so... complicated? He wished, not for the first time, that the gods could have made him a mate, and then he wouldn't be in the middle of this. He would have been with that mate since the beginning. So much simpler.

Sorren understood that he was conflicted. She said nothing more but pulled him into her arms. He lay against her breasts for a long time in contentment. Then they talked a bit more, but not about that. One more pleasure round, and then Sorren left. Rafe was lonely for her when she was gone. But there was Ava.

He perked up at that thought, and made his way back to the house. It was late, very late, but both of them were still up. He eagerly went in, looking for Ava. He didn't realize he was sweaty and still had Sorren's lipstick marks on him when he went to her. Rafe was only happy to see Ava, and kissed her temple, saying, "Hey. I'm going to have a shower but I'm glad you're here."

Ava felt jealousy but tried to ignore it. Instead she smiled at him. "I'll be here when you get back. I always will."

Rafe cocked his head at her curiously but nodded. He started off, but then turned around. He smirked, "You know… you can always… join me."

"What?" Ava snapped her head up and stared. She furrowed her brows in confusion. He still wanted her after what looked like a great time with his other… girlfriend? She didn't speak her thoughts out loud and instead said, "Don't take a shower. I know a place that I can take you to."

He looked surprised and replied, "Really? Like? I am kind of…" Now he looked down at himself in realization and finished, "Sweaty. Unless you're suggesting a swim?"

"If you come with me you'll find out," Ava told him mysteriously as she opened her window and proceeded to climb out of it.

Rafe laughed and was out the window in a moment. He judged the distance and jumped easily to the ground, using his shapeshifter abilities to cushion the landing. He looked up at Ava and waited to see how she'd get down. If she jumped, he'd catch her. But maybe she  _shouldn't_  jump...

Ava walked carefully and quietly across the roof until she reached the old but sturdy tree. She grabbed a thick branch and jumped onto it, quickly climbing down to the ground like a monkey.

"Nice one, Ava!" Rafe grinned. "I'm glad you didn't jump straight down. I don't recommend it...even if I do it myself all the time!" He winked and looked about, eyes alight with interest.

Ava smiled back at him, "If I did jump I would have hoped you would have caught me." She then started walking into the forest. She led them for quite a bit until she spotted a familiar hill, skipped down it and grinned when she saw the pond. Ava had always thought this pond was beautiful but at night even more so. The moon shone brightly down on it and fireflies were buzzing about around the pond. She didn't say anything as she quickly took off her top and pulled her shorts off leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear. Turning around to look at Rafe, she asked happily, "What do you think of the view? Pretty isn't it?"

Rafe had only eyes on Ava. He ran his eyes over her body slowly and had a deep growl in his voice as he said, " _Very._ "

Flushing under his gaze, she nevertheless smiled softly at him with joy in her eyes. She walked over to him, sliding her hand along his neck up to his face, and played with the tips of his hair. She kissed him softly, telling him against his lips, "Let me help you clean yourself off." She kissed him one more time before jumping into the water with a huge splash..

"Hey!" Rafe grinned again and was about to leap in. Then he remembered his clothes in the nick of time. He stood on a rock by the shore, and paused. He could make it fun. He stripped off his shirt, and after a pregnant pause, stripped the rest of himself so he stood naked in the moonlight. He had no embarrassment about it, but wanted to see Ava's reaction before he jumped in.

Ava watched him from her spot. She took everything of him in and felt the familiar fire start to burn. She hesitated a moment before swimming back to a more shallow part and stood up in the ankle deep water. A deep breath. Then she quickly unhooked her bra and took off her underwear. She clutched them in her hand in a flash of embarrassment before just throwing them up with the rest of her clothes. She wanted him to see her… to have him take everything in and feel that fire she knew he had to feel too.

Rafe had watched as Ava had done this, then waded into the water. He made his way over to her, shaking the water out of his black hair. He studied Ava a long time. Finally he said with wonderment, "I'd forgotten this. And no scars." He reached his hand out to where he had once torn into her and felt the smooth skin.

That fire spread at his touch and warmed her cool skin. She had heard what he had said, but decide to wait until he told her on his own time. It was only fair. Instead she focused on his touch before saying softly, "I want to explore you. Find out what you like… what you don't like… what makes you tick. I just want you because when I'm with you everything feels right in the world like I'm complete when I'm only with you. I've never felt that way before."

Looking up into her hazel eyes, Rafe traced her jaw with a soft finger. He sucked in a breath to steady himself before saying, "I'm glad. You can… explore… all you like. You want to do this… and feel like this… even when you know about me? I mean… earlier tonight. I saw it in your eyes when I came in." He dropped his hand away, but after a moment, laid it on her hip instead.

"I was jealous earlier, but I told you that I wouldn't say anything and focus on us. I plan on doing that but sometimes it will show when I try not to. You'll just have to put up with it. I want to do this… feel like this even when I know about you because you are becoming important to me," she explained before pausing. Lowering her voice into a whisper, she asked him, "Do you not feel anything for me? Am I just fighting a fight I have no hope of winning, Rafe?"

He answered immediately, "Yes, I have feelings. Very strong ones. I told you I love you. It's the truth." He sighed then took her hand and led her into the water more, so they could sit down and be waist deep. "I don't have limits for you to… explore. If that's what you want, go ahead."

Ava didn't move towards him. The mood had been ruined for her by what she thought was dismissal in his unspoken answer. She was losing the fight and she had no idea on what to do or say. She had hoped that this would have turned out differently, but she had been wrong. Tears welled up and fell silently down her face landing in the water. Her body shook from contained sobs and she spoke quietly, "I ruin everything in my life. I ruined my parents marriage, and now I have ruined things with you and lost you to someone else. If I hadn't told my dad that I wanted to go home early that night then we would never have caught my mom in the act. Things would be normal with us and I wouldn't feel like I was drowning in a sea. That's how I felt when I met you. But then you kept talking and pushing me that you became my life saviour. You showed me that I could be me and I could be happy and I fell in love with you in the process. But I ruined things like I always did because of my jealousy and now I'm drowning again with no one to save. All because I couldn't be the bigger person here and just accept that part of you. I'm sorry."

Rafe grabbed Ava's hand and said firmly, "Hey. You haven't ruined anything. Just hear me out, okay? Your parents… it was  **not**  your fault. That was your mother's choice, and it was bound to come out at some point. Your sister… well. It's tough when there's such an age difference, and she's married and all that. Don't blame yourself for that either. And me. I knew her long before I knew you. But you haven't lost me. I'm still here. I still want you. How is that losing me? It isn't. Ava, I wish I could explain everything, but I can't. There's so much about me that you'd love. But it was taken from me and I'm having a hard time with it. I… I need your love and support just as much as you do mine." Rafe wiped the tears from her face and trailed his fingers down her chest to her belly, stopping at the belly button.

Cupping his face, she place one hand over his heart, and got distracted for one moment at the feel of his scar. But she shook her head to focus, and spoke honestly, "I love you, Rafe. All of you. Even if I don't know parts of you... but I feel like I know you anyways. I'm missing something like memories and I can't access them no matter how hard I try, but when I'm with you I can feel myself being close to remembering but it's still out of my grasp. But I do know that I love you with my whole heart and soul and I want to be with you even if you have others with you."

Rafe smiled at her. She was there… somewhere. He leaned over and kissed her lightly. Then he kissed her passionately and possessively. He pulled back slightly so he could just see her eyes, and raised an eyebrow to ask permission as he dropped his hand even lower on her body.

Ava's eyes held no fear in them. Only love for him as her permission. The only thing she asked of him was, "Rafe… don't give up on me just yet. I will remember one day. I just know it."

He looked down at the reflection of the moon on the water, and nodded. He gazed back into her face, showing his own love in his eyes. His fingers went to work and he went back into the kiss briefly before wanting to watch Ava's expressions. He wanted… thought about it, but finally decided to keep this strictly pleasure, even if she had been ready. Just for tonight. So he went harder with his fingers as he committed to that.


	11. Chapter 11

Ava was up unusually early the next morning and it was by choice. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her after she had admitted that she loved Rafe and everything was feeling. She skipped down the stairs, humming a happy tune under her breath, and started on breakfast for her and Rafe. She took out eggs, bread, butter, and bacon and decided to make the famous french toast that ran down in her family for him. Then she had something special planned for him that she hoped he would like.

Once she finished with the breakfast, she put a good helping on two plates, and carried them both up to his bedroom. Shifting one of the plates so she could open up the door, she walked in and kicked it shut softly, saying in a chipper voice, "Good morning, Rafe! I made breakfast for us."

There was the sound of a shingle falling off the roof, and she noticed the room was empty. But then Rafe poked his head through the window, asking, "Breakfast? Really?" He jumped in and yawned. "Couldn't sleep in the bed last night. Was on the roof all night."

Ava handed him his plate and asked worriedly, "Is there anything I can do to help you sleep better?"

Rafe chuckled, but only said, "I told you I hate being inside a lot. I've slept outside so long that I get used to it. The night was too nice to waste indoors." He gestured at the bed. "The blanket was nicer than what I had at the cave though. Perfect for the roof. Though I think you're missing a shingle or two now," he admitted sheepishly.

Laughing, she grinned at him. "That's okay." Ava quickly finished eating and bounced up and down from excitement, excitedly exclaiming, "I have something to show you! Well, two things, actually. We can go after you're done eating."

"Oh?" Rafe watched her curiously but set himself to the task of enjoying this special breakfast. Ava had not made this often for him. Come to think of it, it was because they usually weren't anyplace that she could do them or had ingredients missing. Not that he minded one bit. Rafe gave her a kiss in thanks for the meal, then set the dishes on the dresser neatly. "I'm done! And ready for anything!"

Ava smiled brightly and told him, "You taste good. But come on! I have a feeling you will enjoy this."

The shapeshifter grinned and bumped into Ava playfully. He wanted to be a dog again and jump about, but it looked a bit silly as a human. But that didn't stop him from again knocking into her on purpose after bouncing off the bed.

"Idiot," Ava laughed at him and ran out of the room. She skidded into the hallway and put on her shoes. She opened up the door, ran out, only to into a hard body, as a male voice said, "My apologies. Are you alright?"

Ava blinked and took a few steps back but nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I should have been watching for people. Are you looking for something?"

The tall man smiled and said smoothly, "Yes, actually. I'm looking for Rafael. I have heard from around that he lives here."

She had a uncertain expression on her face and her instincts told her not to trust this guy. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that she had met him before and didn't want to be near him. Backing away from him, she hoped that Rafe was right behind her and could take care of this situation.

Rafe saw Sargon in an instant as he stepped out of the house. He immediately had a mask of hate and snarled fiercely at the warlock. He shoved Ava away roughly and growled, "Get the hell away from her. If I knew it wouldn't make me stuck here, I would kill you here and now." He gave Ava a quick glance but then locked eyes with Sargon.

"Now, now. I just wished to talk to you. Check up on things," Sargon replied with an easy smile. His eyes trailed over to Ava, who stepped closer to Rafe and gave him a glare, before telling her, "Still as fiery as the first time I met you. You haven't changed a bit, Ava. And still beautiful."

That made Rafe react as if to lunge at Sargon but thought better of it. Instead, he turned to Ava and snapped at her, "Get in the house. Now. He is mine to deal with."

Ava glanced between them, and despite everything telling her to stay near Rafe, she obeyed him. "I trust you, Rafe. Just be careful for me," was all she said before rushing back and locking the door behind her.

Rafe heard the lock click and was satisfied. He glared at Sargon again and told him with anger lacing his voice, "Do you know what you have done? I was left with nothing in human form. I starved until Tommy and Ava took me in. No money. No food. No warm place. Nothing. Good thing I can morph clothes. And I had to figure out school. Me! An animal. So… am I pissed? I am fucking pissed. What have you to say for yourself, warlock?" He spat out the last word like an insult.

"I have come here to make your life more easy for Ava. I have decided to give you back some of your forms. Not all of them and there is one rule. You can only show Ava your forms and not Sorren since she already knows about them. You use them around Ava only," Sargon replied after a long moment of silence as he studied the shapeshifter.

"Oh." Rafe looked at him with surprise. Well, that did make things way easier. And he was okay with only Ava, since Sorren knew everything anyway. He hesitated before asking, "How many? And do I get to choose? Oh, and I have another question after this."

Sargon raised an eyebrow, but said, "Four forms. You can pick which ones and what is this question?"

The shapeshifter sighed deeply and said, "At the moment I am leaning towards Ava. But I have also found out that I do love your sister too. I have found a flaw in your plan, Sargon. If I choose her, and you send me back with her... then our world collapses. The sickness, remember? Ava helped find the cure. The world needs her. So… I'm asking… should I choose Sorren, can't you make it so I have her where we left off when I laid with her and you found us? That way, the world is safe, my children are there… and Ava too." He looked away then, gulping a breath.

"You do realize if I do that… then the moment you mate with Sorren, your bond with Ava breaks and she will know everything and the reason why. That your children will probably think less of you. I know that young Lio has already said if you mate with Sorren that he will give up learning magic to stay by his mother's side. I have a feeling he will take her name back too and act as if he has no father. As for your daughter… how do you think she will react to know that the one person you were supposed to care for more in the world… didn't mean as much to you? Are you willing to live with these consequences if you choose Sorren? And I highly doubt Ava would want to be near you afterwards. You could still very well lose everyone but Sorren," Sargon explained seriously to Rafe. He had to make sure that the shapeshifter knew the consequences if he did choose Sorren with this new future.

Rafe ran his hand through his hair and groaned to himself. He quietly said, "The world is more important. It needs her. I know things could be… difficult. My daughter likely would still accept me. But I know. I love Ava. I really do. But your sister… she is also dear to me. Why else do you think I keep coming back to her? And she lets me back every time. And in many ways… she is more understanding of me than Ava ever was."

Sargon didn't say anything, but let his magic hit Rafe. After he said, "You may choose four forms. And Rafael…. do not make any rash decision. That outcome will be the worst of them all." Then he disappeared.

Growling in annoyance, Rafe made sure Sargon had disappeared. Then he sensed his forms, and calmed. Finally! He flicked to his snow white wolf and romped happily. At last he had fur and four paws! He barked, then went human again. Time to let Ava out of the house now that Sargon was gone. He skipped up to the house and knocked on the door in a friendly manner.

Ava hesitantly unlocked the door and opened it a bit to peer out. To her relief, there was no one there but Rafe. She swung the door open wider and threw herself at him, tackling him into a tight hug, murmuring in happiness, "You're okay! I don't know why, but I felt like he could hurt you like he had done before. It had me really worried."

Rafe smiled at the hug and said in her ear, "Yes, he has hurt me in the past. And I have hurt him. We are… not exactly enemies, but we aren't friends either." He sighed as Ava pulled away to watch him and he told her, "I told you I had a lot stripped from me. He was the one who did it. But he just gave some of it back. So… that's good."

"I can't wait to see what you have in store for me. Whatever it is you won't be getting rid of me last easy!" Ava said excitedly.

"Well, how about this? You said you had two things to show. You do one, I do one, then you again?" Rafe replied with a smirk.

Ava nodded enthusiastically and grabbed his hand in hers. She had noticed that he seemed to act like different kind of animals. Which had given her the idea to bring him to a big meadow and play ball. So, she lead the way to the meadow and let go off his hand.

Skipping over to the place she always hid her stuff, she took out a bag and a basket. She kept the other thing hidden for later. Grinning at Rafe impishly, she said, "How about playing ball? I brought a whole bunch. A soccer ball, tennis ball, baseball with gloves, and just rubber balls in general. And I made a picnic lunch very early this morning… it was still dark out… it has everything we both like in it and then while we eat…. I was wondering if we could finish the 20 questions game? Then you can show me your surprise and I'll show you my last one."

Rafe stared at the balls. He had never seen so many in one place before. And they were all for him? He felt the wolf shape twitch, but kept it under control. He quivered with excitement and didn't move until Ava had bumped the soccer ball. Then he exploded away and literally acted like a dog asking for a ball. His eyes lit up and he bounced back and forth, huffing and grinning at Ava. But his whole focus was on the ball.

Ava watched Rafe with a warm feeling in her chest. It was different than the flame of when they… she got passionate with him. A frown came to her lips as last night came to mind. Yes, they had pleasured each other but she wasn't sure if he was feeling it with her anymore. She sighed bitterly and pushed the unwanted thoughts away. This day was meant for fun and getting to know each other. Not thinking about all the negatives and doubts she was having of him and her.

"Kick the ball? Please? Ball? Come on! Kick it?" Rafe knew he probably sounded like hyperactive Border Collie, but the balls were so tantalizing! And he hadn't played ball once since he had been here. Was she going to just stand there?

Ava cocked her head at him and playfully thought about it. She walked over to the ball and placed her foot on it. She smiled with amusement and warned him, "I'm no good at sports. Even simple ones like this."

Rafe spun once and had a note of come on and kick that blasted thing in his voice as he said, "It doesn't matter. Just do something with it." He was quivering again.

Snorting, she kicked the ball as hard as she could. Rafe was on the run immediately after it, although she had kicked it wide. Surprisingly, instead of kicking it back, he picked it up and brought it back to her, dropping it at her feet, then backing a good bit away and repeating the whole excited ball dance again.

Ava giggled at him and kicked the ball to him. They did this for a while, and eventually Rafe started kicking it back too. Then they played with the baseball, which Rafe had to remember not to try and eat. Finally, he was tired. He flopped on the grass, panting. "That… was… so much fun! I've never seen so many balls all at once. Thank you! Thank you!" Rafe exclaimed, looking up at her with a grateful and loving expression in his eyes.

"No problem." Ava had her hands pressed against her knees, bent over slightly, covered in a bit of sweat from the sun's rays. Her face was already flushed and went redder at his look. She looked away from him in embarrassment. "It was nothing special to be that thankful for. Just a bit of fun."

"Perhaps not to you, Ava, but it was for me," Rafe answered, playfully knocking Ava over next to him. A sudden thought came to him. When had Sorren ever played ball like that with him? She hadn't. She would toss it a few times then get bored. Rafe looked at Ava again, and grinned, "I really did appreciate it. It might be… weird… but, um, as you found out… it makes me happy."

"I'm glad it made you happy. Don't know why but I thought it would. Plus I had tons of fun too," Ava said softly.

The shapeshifter brushed his hand along Ava's collarbone, but said, "I know. You looked like you were. And I like the way the wind blows your hair." He eyed the blanket that Ava had set up earlier and asked, "Shall we move to that, and eat and finish our question game? Hopefully won't end up like last time?"

Ava gave him a sheepish look and said, "I really am sorry about that night. I just wanted to get to know you and I acted not very rationally. I'll be better this time. Promise." She hesitated a moment before leaning forward and kissing him gently and tenderly. She pulled away quickly though, afraid of it leading to disappointment, and scrambled over to the blanket and food. She plopped down on it, waited for him to settle down, and started eating as an excuse not to mess things up again.

Rafe ate too, exclaiming over this and that. Even with all these years with Ava, he didn't eat cooked food that much. Or chips. Which is what he was scoffing down now. Finally he looked up and asked his first question, "Who has influenced you most in your life, Ava?"

She smiled wistfully and her heart panged with fear, love, and longing. "Noah. He's my older brother by four years. I know it's stupid for it be to him, but that's the way it is. He is still influencing me even when he's not here."

"Ah yes," Rafe said with a big smile. Noah was a great guy. And so much fun to mess with it. He'd forgotten that he hadn't met him yet, and wished that Noah was around now. He'd help with this. But Tommy was awesome. Noah took after him. He fondly thought of both men as he said, "Your turn."

Ava hummed and concentrated. Finally, she asked, "If you learned that you only had 120 days left to live, how would you spend them?"

Rafe sighed. He'd done that. Except not in a time frame. A flash of pain went through his eyes as he remembered facing death from the sickness. He quietly answered, "I'd want to spend it with the one I loved. But at the same time, I wouldn't want her around to see my death. If I knew the exact days, I would spend most of the time with those who loved me, then leave to die in private."

Ava stared at him and reached over and grabbed his hand. She entwined her fingers with his and brushed her thumb across his knuckle. "I didn't mean to bring up anything painful for you with that question. It looked like you were in pain. If you were to die, I think… I would want to be with you until the end. To make it less painful for you and more peaceful. Even if it would shatter my heart watching it happen," she said softly looking out at the leaves blowing in the wind gently.

Heaving a breath, Rafe murmured, "I know. And it's okay. I don't mind the tough questions. It happened once. I was facing death. I really loved… her. I… abandoned her to die alone. But she… found me. And saved my life." Rafe locked his amber eyes on Ava, the love pouring forth for her. She had rescued him from his darkest hour, and he was forever grateful for that.

Cocking her head, Ava could feel his eyes on her and turned her gaze to him. The moment she did, their eyes locked, and she could see so much love in his eyes. Her breath hitched and she whispered, "Loved? You don't love her anymore? Did she die?"

"I can't explain that. But no. She didn't die. I can't say anything more about that." Rafe was regretful. "I'd be breaking the rules someone gave me." Shaking his head, he said, "It's my turn. Why aren't you with your previous boyfriend?"

"Boyfriends," Ava corrected in a mutter. "And it's complicated. For both of them." She shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like thinking of why they left her because she knew it was her fault. She was too stubborn on certain things and that had caused issues between them. Plus, she had been hurt badly by one of them.

Rafe tilted his head at her, and softly said in an understanding tone, "Hey, you don't have to answer that if it's too much." He moved his hand that was under Ava's to on top of hers in the same comforting way she had just done.

Ava shook her head and gave a shaky breath. "Danny and Nev. That was their names. Danny was my first boyfriend and was everything a girl could ever wish for: kind, loyal, patient, a gentleman. The further we got into the relationship the more he wanted sex." She paused and continued, "I've already told you why I want to wait. Well, I told him that same reason and he got...pushy. He said that sex was just sex. That it would never mean anything between two people and that no guy would ever want me. I was too stubborn, too plain… too ordinary. I didn't stand out. We broke up after that."

Ava went silent after that. Nev was a sore spot because she had truly felt feelings for him and things had turned out badly for her. "Nev was… is… the popular guy. It was a few month after Noah left and I was devastated by not having around anymore. But then came in Nev. He acted gentle and kind like he cared about me. When we started dating, he never pushed me for sex, just let me go at my own pace. I started to have feelings for him and I came close to allowing him to take it away from me. Something that I held so dear to me..I was going to give to him because I loved him and I thought he loved me." Ava let out a bitter laugh and pulled her hand out of Rafe's and curled into a ball before continuing, "We got pretty far one day to doing it, but he got a phone call from one of his friends. When he didn't come back for a long time, I thought something was wrong. I came up behind him and overheard him telling his friend that he was about to win the bet. Turns out after Danny and I broke up, it got out about how stubborn I was over this one belief. Nev had made a bet that he could make me fall for him, take my virginity, and then dumped me right after. He never cared about me… he had just been using me to gain a boost to his ego. And I had fallen for it. Hook, line, and sinker."

Rafe's eyes blazed with fury at the second story. If he had known the guy then! He had an angry bite as he told her, "I hate people like that. I've met girls like that too. That cheerleader at school is one of them. The egotistical... brainless… pond scum!" He flexed his knuckles feeling as if he could punch out the imaginary person in front of him. Too bad when he had been fighting at school he didn't know about this guy.

"No, Nev was right. So was Danny. I am just boring and ordinary. I'm too stubborn with my ideals. No guy would ever love someone like me. I'm not worth it. Just a stupid girl, holding onto a fantasy that will never happen. Even you thought my reason was stupid when I told you about it," Ava murmured against her kneecaps. Her voice was coming out muffled, but there was a note of disgust for herself laced in it.

Rafe instantly said, "I never said that. Or thought that. I said it was a nice ideal. I know that I have sex as easily as eating, but that doesn't mean everyone feels the same way. Or should. For my reason is far different than usual. But for you, that is a good way to be. And you are worth waiting for. Any guy who won't should be shot." He muttered under his breath, "I waited for you. It was worth it."

Ava stared at him with wide eyes. No guy had ever told her that she was worth waiting for. Her eyes blinked back tears and she acted instinctively. She reached over to him, gripped his face in her hands gently, and not giving him a chance, kissed him. She poured everything she was feeling into the kiss in hope that he would be able to feel it and return it.

Startled at the sudden passion, he paused a moment, then responded. He kissed her back with the love that he felt for his mate. That burning fire within that blazed at her touch. He missed her. So much. He wrapped his arms around her, and told her silently, Ava… I love you.

Ava pulled back slightly to breath, but kept herself pressed against him. Her one hand cupped his cheek, stroking his cheekbone gently. Her other hand curled up into fist on his heart. She had heard him talking to her silently into her head. She should be surprised, be scared, but she wasn't. Something was telling her that this was normal...that this was part of him. That it was so right to do this. She smiled softly against his lips, kissing him gently, and muttered, "I love you, Rafe. All of you. Even the parts I haven't learned yet. Flaws and all."

Rafe sighed and tenderly gave a feather light kiss on her lips again. Then he pulled away, teasing, "Hey, are you saying I have flaws? Really?" But he asked, "Are you ready to learn more about me? The surprise I had for you?"

"Yes! What is it? I want to know!" Ava grinned at him. She was ready to put all of these painful memories behind her and her eyes lit up in excitement.

The shapeshifter laughed. He'd waited so long to show her his true self. He told her, "There is a world out there beyond your imagination. It's beautiful and dangerous at the same time. And I am part of that world. The world of mythicals and immortals. For I am both. And now I can show you, for that is what was taken from me." Rafe watched Ava's expression carefully, then slipped into his wolf form. He nuzzled her, and locked his unchanged amber eyes on her, I am a shapeshifter. I am only allowed a few forms for now. The humour came though as he wagged his tail, And now you can guess why I like balls so much.

Ava let out a breathless laugh. She stared at him in wonderment and whispered without thinking, "You're beautiful. And amazing."

He licked her face and barked once. Why thank you. Though it's the other way around, love. You're beautiful. I'm merely handsome. Rafe sat down, looking smug, but kept a paw on Ava so they could continue talking.

Her hands itched to run through his fur to see if it was a soft as his human hair. She trailed her eyes over his form, taking in every detail like she had with his human form. "This explains a lot. I have so many questions for you," she said in a daze.

Rafe laid himself down on Ava's lap, the way he had always done. She was comforting to him. Snorting he said, Well are we still playing 20 questions? You get to ask. But give me a belly rub first. So saying, Rafe rolled over on her lap to expose his belly for her.

Now Ava had a full blown laugh. She shook her head, and said teasingly, "You're a pushy shapeshifter." She reached down and gave him a belly rub, enjoying the feeling of his fur underneath her fingers. "What other forms can you turn into?" She asked interestedly.

Groaning in pleasure, Rafe finally answered, I was given four for now. But normally I can turn into any mammal, bird, or fish I want. Any immortal or mythical creature as well. I don't do insects or invertebrates. He rolled off Ava reluctantly and went stag, his antlers crowning his head. He snatched a few bites of grass before going Pegasus, still eating the grass. But he spread his wings to shade Ava from the sun.

Ava let out a surprised, but gleeful sound. She scrambled up and walked over to him. She faced him and brushed her fingers across his nose, slipping down his neck, and running through his feathers as she started walking around him.

Eventually she ended up back in front of him. She placed both hands on his neck, curling gently into his feathers. She sighed in contentment and pressed her forehead against his horse one and breathed in his scent. "Thank you for trusting me with your true self. I promise to never tell a soul about it. It'll stay with me until my last breath on this earth."

Rafe snorted softly. He lipped at her hair before shaking his head. You are welcome. And Ava? Thank you.

Pulling away reluctantly, she gave him one last gentle stroke on his neck. She kissed his forehead softly and walked back to the place where she had hid her precious violin and smiled warmly at him. Rafe had been right when he said that she didn't like hearing people hear her play. There were a few exceptions like Julie, Noah, Uncle Tommy, and the few recitals she had done. She trusted and loved Rafe as much as the other three now. Which meant that she would play for him whenever she got the chance. If he liked it and wanted her to.

She walked back to him with her violin, took it out of the case, tuned it a couple of times, before she started playing from her heart. She thought of her family, the loss, loneliness and sorrow. Then of Julie and her friendship that helped her through every good and bad time. If Noah, who believed in her and knew who she was. Her Uncle Tommy for giving her the gift of a true family and giving her the knowledge and belief of stories that were true. Finally, she played about Rafe. How much she loved him, how right it felt being with him, the good and bad moments between them so far, and how she wasn't so alone anymore. He gave her herself back and brought great, unimaginable joy to her life. He completed her in a way she never thought possible before.

Rafe had gone back to his wolf when he saw the violin come out. He laid down at Ava's side, snuggling up to her. He felt the peace wash over him once more at her playing. Why had she stopped playing so much? She had used to do it all the time. He missed this. And missed the stillness inside. So when Ava stopped playing, he sighed. Thank you. This is your own true self. And you have magic of your own. I, as a shapeshifter, have my shapes constantly running through me. But when you play, they are still. I am at peace. I cannot change. I love you.

Ava put her violin away and gently lowered herself down beside him. She stretched out on her back, fingers playing with the grass blades, and blew out a soft sigh. "Music is my life, it bounds me to the here and now. But at the same time, it gives me a way to escape from reality especially when things get hard me. Though lately, in the past year...there are times when things become to hard for me or something is bothering me badly that I can't play. I lose myself in this dark pool of disgust, hate, and wishes that I had never born. That everyone would be better off without me. I'm all alone in this dark pool and I'm drowning it. No one cares enough to save me and if they do...it is only until they hurt me and then I'm back in that pool...deeper than before. The thing that scares me is that I can't hear my music. I'm alone. I hate feeling so alone…" Ava trailed off into a silence.

She was surprised that she had told him something so personal about herself. This was something that she had never told anyone since she had started to feel it. it had started when Noah left, little bouts of that loneliness that had hit her, but she had Julie at her side making up for it. Then with Callie getting married and her parents focusing on her sister and her achievements the loneliness had developed more. It hadn't developed to such seriousness until her mother cheated. Then everyone was fighting, Callie was focused on her own marriage and pregnancy, and Noah was gone with no one hearing a word from him. She had collapsed back into the most darkest depths and floated waiting for herself to finally drown.

Rafe licked her face to comfort her and pricked his ears at her. I hope I can help bring you out of that… loneliness. Though I think I have somewhat, since you've shared this with me, along with your music. You know what? I haven't been in darkness like that...except perhaps when I faced death as an immortal. But I have been lonely. When I was created, there was only one of me. There wasn't enough for a mate. You asked me once if I slept around. I do. With everything. But not once have I mated. But I can… if the right one comes along. I hope it will be you. Rafe licked Ava again, and laid his head in her lap.

"Yeah?" Ava reached over and curled her fingers into his fur. Exhaustion hit her. It had been a tiring day with all the excitement, the fun, the serious but draining talks, and the surprises. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she mumbled sleepily, "I'm not lonely when I'm with you. You make me… be able… to… breathe…" She trailed off once more not being able to finish her sentence, but this time to a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Rafe watched over Ava as she slept. He continued to lie next to her, providing comfort with his thick fur. Ava… his mate. She was so special to him. Why did he keep thinking of Sorren then? Ava completed him. And even now, he completed her. Still… she  _was_ human. Eventually an immortal human, yes, but still. Nevertheless, he loved her. Rafe sighed. He couldn't honestly say with all his heart. But… Ava was the most important person in his life. All this thinking was getting to him. So he dropped his head and had a nap himself.

After a while though, Rafe had enough. He wanted Ava's attention again. And… he looked at the waiting balls… he wanted to play the  _proper_ way. And Ava, he knew,  _would_  play… and almost as long as he liked. Sorren got bored too easily of something, to her, so mundane. He got up and picked a rubber ball, chewing it a while. Then he went back to Ava and dropped it on her hand. She didn't stir. He poked her again and again dropped the ball, giving a harder poke again.

Ava stirred sleepily and mumbled something unintelligible. Her eyes blinked open sleepily and she let out a small whine of displeasure, and shut her eyes again to go back to sleep.

Rafe cocked his head and barked sharply. Putting a paw on her, he said slightly annoyed,  _Come on! You aren't sleeping the day away! Play with meeee!_

"Ugh!" Ava let out a groan and opened her eyes once again. "You're not going to let me sleep again, are you?" she asked with a small huff.

He gave a doggy laugh and spun excitedly. Rafe barked again loudly, and dropped the ball in front of her face. Then he had an idea. It had worked once before. He sat up on his hind legs, begging. He knew he looked ridiculous doing it as a wolf, but whatever worked was worth it.

Ava let her head fall back to the ground with a groan. She sighed and turned to look at him with a smile starting to play on her lips. "You're lucky I find playing ball with you fun. And that I love you. I don't give up sleep for just anyone," she told him as she got up reluctantly from her spot.

That made Rafe go wild with excitement. He bounced around her, making happy noises. When he saw her stoop for the ball, he was already running across the field, then waited with tail wagging as hard as it could go.

Ava shook her head at him and threw the ball at him. She winced when she saw it go flying the opposite direction that she had intended it go in, and called out, "Sorry!"

Rafe stared for a split second, but then flashed Pegasus and flew. Then he went back to wolf just in the nick of time to catch it. Trotting back to Ava, he dropped it and told her,  _Um? Warn me next time you're doing that? Or were you just trying to see my Pegasus again?_  He teased her with the last sentence.

Blushing from embarrassment, Ava explained half teasingly, "The ball has a mind of its own! I swear it does...that they all do. They always go in the opposite way I want them too. I told you before I was bad at sports."

 _You're too much in a rush and releasing it early. Be patient. And aim. Okay? Try it again. In_ _ **my**_   _direction._ With that he trotted off again and waited, hoping she'd get it right this time.

Ava stared at the ball in her hand with slight confusion. She understood the aim part. She had been just throwing it and hoping it would go in the right direction. But the patient part was hopeless for her to understand. How was she supposed to be patient with a ball? It was bizzare to her. Noah would have been throwing a fit at her for thinking that about his precious sport. Ava smiled tenderly at the thought of her brother. He used to take her out with him and his friends, despite their teasing and annoyance, and had let her watch him practice for whatever sport he had been in at the time. As she thought of it more, she could remember watching Noah's every move. She could try and copy it from how she remember his pose.

Nodding to herself, Ava concentrated on what she recollected from Noah's pose whenever he was throwing a ball. She copied it the best she could remember, aimed the ball at Rafe, and threw it at him.

Rafe watched it soar towards him and ran for it. He gave a tremendous leap and snagged it out of the air. Wagging happily, he brought it back to Ava.  _Yes! That's is how it's done! Again! Again!_ He barked then ran back to his spot.

They had a great time playing until Rafe finally tired. His tongue lolling, he looked for a cool spot to rest. Then he sniffed. Cool, damp earth. He saw in a few minutes that Tommy had laid out a new flower garden. That was just the thing! Rafe went there and dug a large hole quickly and laid in it. Ah. Now that felt so good. Who cares if the flowers were… well. Not where they were supposed to be.

He watched Ava come towards him, and suddenly jumped to her. He put his muddy paws on her chest and said,  _Thank you for the playtime! As you can tell…_ here he was sheepish…  _I do have a_ _ **lot**_   _of energy to burn. So… I play. A lot._

Ava let out squeal and tried to squirm around to get out from under his dirty paws without actually shoving him off. "Eww! Rafe! I'm already sweaty! I don't need to be covered in dirt on top of that."

Rafe went human and smirked, "Says who? Dirt is… fun too." Impulsively, he grabbed a handful of mud and slung it at her before dashing off.

"Hey!" Ava screamed in surprise as it hit her in the chest. Her eyes went wide and she grinned in the next moment, yelling out to him in a challenging way, "Oh...you're on! You just started a mud war. One of which I will win."

"Oh yeah?" Rafe shot back. "That means you gotta actually  **throw**  it in my direction." He laughed mischievously, and got another bit, all ready to throw.

Ava smirked and dove out of the way, the mud ball missing her. She quickly grabbed a handful of mud in her own hand and threw it at him. She let out a gleeful laugh as it him, not in the spot she wanted, but it still hit him.

He laughed and spun around, shooting back, splatting her on the hip this time. He pumped his fist and smugly said, "I think  **I'm** winning!"

Ava growled at him lighty, "Don't get too cocky now, my dear shapeshifter. I am full of surprises."

"Prove it," was the only thing he replied.

Smirking at him, she pulled off one of Noah's old football moves. Expect she wasn't playing football, the ground was a lot more slippery than she considered, and she wasn't very coordinated to pull it off. So instead of pulling off this amazing move, she skidded in the mud, tripping over her own two feet, and went flying into Rafe. They only good thing was that she managed to knock him over, him grabbing her and pulling her down with him. They landed in the mud and Ava could feel it start to soak through her clothes and stick to her hair.

Rafe had yelped as Ava knocked him over, but then had to snort. "I don't think you meant that, but ah… I don't think we can get any more muddied. So… tie?" He grinned and shoved at her playfully.

Ava grabbed at his wrist and yanked him to her. She used her other hand to splatter mud on his cheek and in his hair since he hadn't gotten any in it. Cocking her head at him, she studied him a moment before nodding in satisfaction. She gave him her own grin and tried to say innocently, "There. Now we're even."

Huffing at her, Rafe made a mock glare. Then he asked, "And how are we getting clean? Oh! I've done sex in the shower! Wait...you don't do that. Well...you are  **not** giving my wolf form a bath," he told her with a scowl.

She giggled and scooted closer to him, curling her hands into his shirt and said, "Just because I don't do sex, doesn't mean we can't shower together. Unless you would rather wait a long while before I give you the shower? It'll take ages to get the mud out from my hair. Though… I do like the idea of giving your wolf form a bath. That would be interesting."

"Nope!" was his emphatic answer. Rafe considered. He wasn't sure about what to do. The shower appealed. So did a dip in the pond. He finally asked, "Erm. Do you have a rubber mat? Tried it without one...And let's say… I was hanging on to the walls more than her. Though I did manage to get the job done."

Ava stared at him before saying softly, "She sounds like a lucky girl to have caught your attention. But to answer your question, yes there is a rubber mat in the bottom drawer of the sink. Besides, Uncle Tommy is out for now. Not sure for how long, but as long as we clean up the mud tracks and apologize for this mess… he shouldn't be too grumpy with us."

Rafe smirked, "That's nothing new. Do you realize just how often I get in trouble with my pranks? This is  _child's play_ , and I pun not. But, yes, let's do this now rather than later." He stood up and pulled her up as well. On impulse, again, Rafe went Pegasus… a muddy one… and flew Ava up to his bedroom window.  _There. Closer to the bathroom, and less mud in the house._

It took a moment for Ava to even speak. She stared at him in amazement with wonderment in her eyes. "We flew, Rafe! I actually flew! Granted it wasn't far or that high, but I flew! That was…. wow!" she exclaimed with childish glee.

_Of course we flew. I have wings. I have flown round and round the world. You should come with me. And best of all? Those legs wrapped around me._

"You like having my legs wrapped around you?" Ava asked shyly.

Rafe laughed as he stamped on the roof.  _Always. As a shapeshifter, an animal one at that… legs are rather important. Yours… appeal to me. And I like them best around me. In_ other  _ways too._  He tossed his mane significantly.

Ava instinctively tightened her legs around him harder. She felt the warmth in her stomach and asked him curiously, "What do my legs feel like to you when they're like this? I think in the animal kingdom legs are important for some reason. Are mine more appealing to you than others that you have been with? Including animals and other immortal creature."

As he pondered the question, He switched to human and caught Ava in his arms in a practiced move and stepped into his room. Finally, he answered, "You know what? I think it's because of the body they're attached to. And I love you. And I think they look pretty." Now he had a teasing tone, "Should try to do it with mermaids. They have  **no**  legs! But they're actually amazing at sex for all that."

"If they don't have legs then how do they have sex?" Ava asked in curiosity even if she felt pleased at his words.

Rafe grinned and ran his tongue on his lips as he remembered the mermaids. "Ah… they do have a… slit of sorts. And the mermen have a hidden pouch. So it's all there. Ready for action. And they  _love_  orgies. In fact they're pretty much the one creature who can wear me out entirely in  _that_ way _."_ Rafe's grin became even broader at that.

"Huh. I would never have guessed that about them. I can see why you would go to them...they sound like a rowdy bunch in bed… er… the water? You know what I mean since you're probably like that too," Ava said intrigued by all of this information. She would have to dig out more information on different creatures. Not about sex, but about their own different ways of living.

"I can be." Rafe looked at Ava carefully before saying casually, "I like doing it rough. Leaving bites and bruises. But I can go gentle. It's harder for me though. I am a wild animal after all." He hoped he wasn't scaring Ava off, but he had to be honest.

Ava turned her gaze up to him and locked eyes. She could feel want mixing with that warm feeling, but she was surprised to find that it didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. She whispered softly, "I trust you not to hurt me if we ever get to that stage."

He cupped her chin in his hand. Speaking silently, he told her,  _I can do whatever you want. But if we mate… you will carry my mark._   _But I will not hurt you otherwise._

She stepped closer to him and leaned into his touch. "Carrying your mark on me sounds a lot more appealing to me than I thought it would," she admitted to him with a small blush forming on her cheeks underneath the mud.

Rafe chuckled warmly. "You will learn to love my love bites. They hurt, but feel good. Also part of the animal thing. Can't help them." He shrugged, then asked, "Do you need time to think about all this? If you do, then I don't mind cleaning up at the pond."

Ava shook her head immediately. "No, I want to shower with you. But Rafe… I'm still not ready for sex yet. I know I said I want to carry your mark on me, but I still need a bit more time to build up to sex. I'm sorry," She looked away in shame and guilt for leading him on.

 _Ah dang it,_ Rafe sighed. He had gotten aroused with all this talk. He had been so close to getting it. He was feeling frustration with her, and for that reason, Rafe pulled away. He missed the real Ava. The one he claimed. He growled softly then turned away. "Perhaps, for today, it might be safer for you to not do this. I'm going to the pond. Back later." Not giving her a chance to answer, he popped out the window, turned Pegasus, and flew away.

She watched him leave with a sinking feeling in her heart. Why did she just keep on ruining things between them? She blinked back tears and forced the lump down her throat. She wanted Noah here. No, she  **needed** Noah here to tell her what to do and if she should just give up the fight for Rafe. Blowing out a breath, Ava made the decision to take a quick shower, gather up most of her belongings, and head back home. That's where she belonged… not here with Uncle Tommy and Rafe. She would be long gone by the time either of the males returned.

Rafe had flown to his pond, and it only took a dip or two to get clean. Then he had flown back, staying up high, so he wasn't noticed, but he saw Ava. What was she doing? He saw her with her bag and suddenly understood. She was running away. Again. That's what she did when there were problems, or at least that's what she had done in the first while. Snorting, Rafe dove. Quick as a flash, he turned wolf just long enough to go under her and went back Pegasus and shot up high in the sky, right up into the clouds then above them to the blue skies there.

Ava took in a sharp breath as she was suddenly high in the air. She gripped her unwanted ride tighter to make sure she didn't fall off and demanded, "Let me down! I'm heading back home. I don't belong or have any right living with you or Uncle Tommy."

_No. You aren't going home. You're running away from your problems. Again. I got frustrated with you, yes. But I have my own reasons and issues. How are we to fix anything if we don't face them?_

"Fine. You want to know why I was going home? I was going home because every time we move forward, I bring us back to the beginning because I get scared that you're just going to leave me after you take away my virginity! Before you say that you won't do that… I know you won't. I know that you love me and wouldn't want to hurt me willingly. But my fear stems from something that happened recently and it's hard not to let it take control of me when I get small reminders here and there. I'm trying to work through it though," Ava had snapped at first, before her voice went to tired and emotional.

Rafe tilted his wings into the breeze and was silent a moment. Then he answered,  _You're right. I won't leave you. And I get it. It's hard. I can tell you one thing about me though. I have never forced anyone. Ever. Well… I almost did once, actually. But I was ravaged with a sickness, the one I nearly died from. But I wasn't in my right mind. Except for that… I haven't done it. So if I say you're safer not doing something, I am protecting us both. Do you understand?_

"You were just protecting us from an unwanted situation…." Ava muttered to herself. She felt extremely stupid now. Finally, she answered quietly, "I understand."

Relief flooded Rafe. This was going well, and he banked sharply to fly home again. Then he nickered and asked,  _I never did tell you my age. I've been around for a long time. I'm around 650 years old. And before you ask, yes, with the mind of a puppy sometimes, heh._  He bucked very slightly, but it was playful.

Ava let out a small squeal and gripped her legs tighter. She leaned forward and pressed her face against his fur. She watched the sky blurr by around them. "That's old, but you act more like someone around my age."

The smirk came through to Ava,  _Yes I do. And it annoys the hell out of the other immortals. Something about a Peter Pan syndrome. I never grow up. But I don't care. It's more fun this way._

"I bet!" Ava snorted and smiled against him. "Rafe? I'm sorry I ran away again. I honestly did think I had ruined things between us."

 _You didn't._ Rafe turned his head to look at her carefully. He saw he was back at the pond and landed. Sighing, he said,  _It's me. It's hard to make commitments. I want to make it with you. How do I explain? My lover. I've been with her for 400 years. And yet I never stayed for her. But I can say if I do make a commitment, I stick to it._

Ava was silent for a long while, mulling that over. Finally, she asked, "Can I ask you a couple of hard questions? If you can't tell me because of these rules then I'll accept it and move on. I just need to know the truth."

_Go ahead. I'll answer if I can._

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You said that you love your lover but never stayed for her… why didn't you? It sounds like she's the perfect one for you from what little I heard. You've known her for years, have a great friendship with her, she probably understands you more than I ever could, you love her, and you're comfortable with her. Why pick me to be the other one to love when I'm none of those things to you?" she asked as she listed the reasons off on her fingers.

 _She is all that, it is true. And the sex is insane. But I am a wild creature, Ava. No one has ever tamed me. Except you. Or you are in the process of doing so. Even Tommy's house... I would have died the death if I had to live anywhere for awhile. Except… where you are. I don't know, Ava. I do love her, which I didn't realize before. But I love_   _ **you**_ _. I think with her and me, it is more the sex and games we play. But you and I are forging a relationship. You make me want to stay._

Ava blew out a soft breath and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting way. "I wish I could make this easier for you. To help you in anyway I can… but I don't know how to do that without someone getting hurt. And I may not know your lover, but I don't want to hurt her by this. I really don't." Her heart hurt for him and the position he was in… it must be hard on him, and now she was feeling sympathy even for this unknown lover.

He went human and told her in a slightly hard tone, "In the end, Ava, someone will be getting hurt. It's just a question of who. I wish I could keep you both happy. But I am being forced to choose."

"If you choose her over me… just know that I might be heartbroken, but I will be happy at the same time… because it means you are happy," She quietly told him and knew there was a hint of fear in her voice. But she meant it with all her heart. She loved him enough to let him go if it made him happier. She would just cherish the moments they had together then.

Rafe sighed deeply, then guided Ava to a patch of soft grass and they sat. He let his eyes burn a deeper shade of amber as he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," was her immediate answer.

Rafe smiled and pushed her down. He left her clothes on, but morphed his own away. Then he kissed her, and started bucking his arousal on her jeans. It wouldn't do a lot to her, but it would get her used to this. And feel safe. And get him off.

Ava let out a surprised gasp. She hadn't been expecting him to do that, but she moaned deeply as she arched lightly into him. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she kissed him back with more passion.

That Rafe responded to, letting her kiss him, then did it back with a bit more aggression. He continued to rub against her until he had finished. That hadn't taken long. But he was ready in a few minutes and panted, "If… you want… more… take the… pants… off."

"Yeah?" Ava panted herself, but she hadn't finished yet. She reached down and pulled her pants off, but left her underwear on. She trusted him to not actually take her yet. "Like… this?"

Rafe answered by immediately rubbing against her. Instinctively, he tried her entrance, but after one attempt, he switched back to just moving on her. He knew with the closer contact, she would feel him more.

Ava gave a small cry of pleasure from just feeling him. She dug her nails into his shoulders and ran them down his back, as her legs wrapped around him, holding him to her.

The shapeshifter bucked against her and, knowing her well, made her wait until he was ready. She was making sounds of want, but he held her pleasure at bay. Finally he allowed it, and his own at the same time. He gasped with it, but then steadied and kissed lightly on her neck.

Quivering under him from the after effects, she let her hands trail gently up to his hair and run through it. Her eyes shut in pleasure as she panted out, "That… was... wow. Can… we do… that… again… .sometime?"

Rafe grinned and pulled away. "Yes, we could. Thank you...for that." He turned smug but teasing, "You are getting the best of the best after all. I have over 6 centuries of experience, after all."

Ava laughed breathlessly. She smiled back brightly and pushed a strand of hair caught on her sweaty face. "You are really smug about that, aren't you? But it can be used to my advantage." She let out a small groan, "Though I'm dirty again. And will have to take another shower… again. My hair is going to be one giant knot after this." She watched him stand up him and studied him closely now that she had actual light to do so. He was covered in various scars all over his body. Ava itched to run her hands over them, to hear about how he got each and every one of them, and then kiss them lightly.

As her eyes wandered, one scar in particular caught her attention. She felt a strange pulling feeling towards it. Like she should know about it, but she had never saw it before. Standing up herself, she brushed her hand over it, and watched it with fascination and intrigued. "I… how did you get this scar? It feels… familiar? But that can't be right; I've never seen it before." She started stroking it gently before placing her hand on it and looking up at him for an answer.

Rafe watched her closely, remembering that day that Ava got the tattoo. And he had asked for that scar, for he had wanted her mark on him. Softly, he told her, "It should be familiar. But I can't say more about it. Against the rules. But let's say this is the only scar I asked for."

Ava cocked her head and sighed softly. Her thumb brushed against it once more and dropped her hand away from. It was giving her a headache trying to figure out why it felt familiar. She blew out a frustrated breath and said instead, "Okay. I won't push it then. I just know that I like it the most out of all your scars. Anyways, I'm not sure about you, but I need another shower." Her eyes flickered over to the pond and then back at him. Hesitantly, she asked shyly, "If I take a dip in the pond and change clothes again… afterwards can you do up my hair again? It will be extremely knotty and I like the feel of your hands in my hair when you did it that once."

He smiled and looked her over. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "May I watch? You… washing? I'll stay right here. I want… to see your body… like that again." He grinned and told her, "Then I'll do your hair. And perhaps I'll tell you about some of my scars."

That made her flush and smile, but she didn't say anything as she walked over to the pond. She hesitated for a moment before shoving off the rest of her clothes. She didn't turn around as she felt Rafe's eyes on her as she slowly made her way into the pond. Just far enough out to have the water up to her waist and started washing. It took some time to get herself clean enough for her liking. After she was done, she walked out, went to her bag, and grabbed the first easiest piece of clothing: a simple yellow sundress that instantly clung to her body and got dressed. Keeping her back to Rafe, Ava told him softly, "I'm ready to get my hair done." Her stomach fluttered with butterflies at the thought of his hands in her hair. Unfortunately it led to some...images that she wished could happen, but couldn't because she wasn't ready yet. She hoped that Rafe couldn't figure out that she was aroused.

The shapeshifter gave the back of Ava's neck a butterfly kiss, then ran his fingers through her hair. He gently untangled it without pulling on her head once. After a moment's thought, he braided the top bit of her head and wound it around to form a rose of hair. He pinned it in place deftly, then made sure the rest of her hair flowed smoothly. He spun Ava around to make sure her front was good, then smiled warmly. "You look beautiful. I hope you like it."

"I love it," Ava exclaimed as she ran her hands through her hair happily. Pushing herself up against him, she kissed him gently, with her hand cupping his cheek tenderly. Pulling away, she asked as she stroked her thumb across his cheekbone, "Are you going to be staying or going for a day or so?"

Rafe thought, then he drew her hand to his still bare chest, to  _that_  scar first, then to the one on his hip. "I'll stay a while. Let me tell you about a few of these. Then I'm going. I want to fly free for a day or so."

Ava nodded in understanding. She gave him a small smile, telling him, "I thought you would choose that, since you do hate being cooped up for so long. Enjoy your newfound freedom for as long as you want. I'll be waiting here for you when you get back."

Looking grateful, he smiled and explained, nodding to where her hand was, "That scar I got when I… mistook a free range chicken for one I could take. I got a pissed off farmer shooting me in the hip. Let's say I never made that mistake again."

She couldn't help the snort that escaped her. "What form were you in when you got shoot? Did you end up taking the chicken with you?" she asked curiously.

Shaking his head, he said, "No, I was too startled, I dropped the stupid thing. And I was in my wolf form." He moved her hand up to near his heart. "That one I got was from… well okay. I was with a woman. But she  _didn't_  tell me she was married. Husband sh..  _nearly_... shot me in the heart. I can't die from such things… but I was out of action for quite a while!" He was sheepish at this story.

Ava gave him an exasperated look, but giggled. "I think I can sense a common theme for how you got most of these scars. Is food and sex the only thing you think about?" she teased him.

Rafe gave a pretend glare, but but he moved her hand to his shoulder. "How about this one? It was torn open by a werewolf. He was… I was protecting someone from him."

Ava stared at the wound. It was a deep one, one of the deepest he had, and she asked softly, "Why was he going after this person?"

The shapeshifter sighed. Quietly he said, "It was revenge for something I did to his sister long ago. I had ended up killing her. So he wanted to take the woman I was with, then kill her after. But I killed him first. And she is safe."

Shuddering at this story, pressing herself against Rafe, she let her head fall onto his shoulder, muttering, "Thank goodness you were there to save her. I can only imagine how scary that must have been for her."

Rafe kissed Ava on the temple. "Yes. It was. And from that day, I turned against every werewolf. So if one comes across my path or threatens me or those I love… they face death by my fangs. And I have done so." Rafe's eyes flashed and there was steel in his voice as he remembered.

Ava didn't say anything. She just turned to bury her face into the crook of his neck, breathing his scent in, and taking comfort from his mere presence.

Content to stay with Ava, he softly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you with my stories. But such is my life. I make enemies as well as friends, and lovers." He sighed into her, breathing her scent as well.

She wasn't sure how long they stood like before she whispered, "You probably want to get to flying now. I'll let you go. Just promise me you'll stay safe."

Rafe grinned, "You can always pull any stray bullets out of me if I pick up some. But I'll be back. I promise." With that, he turned Pegasus and reared in salute. Then he shot up to the sky, tipped his wings to Ava before going into the clouds.

Ava sighed and grabbed her bag. She walked back to Uncle Tommy's house trying to figure out what she was going to say to her uncle about his non-existent flower bed and earning for when Rafe got back. It was going to be a lonely day or so.


	13. Chapter 13

Rafe gloried in his freedom. He had hated being earthbound for so long. He flew into the night and most of the next day. Finally he came to a remote clearing and grazed for a long time. The grass was sweet and he had missed how relaxed he felt when he did this. He suddenly pricked his stag ears at a snap of a branch. Then a scent came to him… warm and familiar and spicy. Sorren. She was here. Remembering the rules, he turned human and waited.

The beautiful witch came through the trees and smiled at him she went straight to him and kissed him. Without a word, she slipped her hand down his pants and Rafe obligingly morphed his clothes away. He watched closely, not saying a word. Even after 4 centuries, she could be full of surprises. So, he waited.

Sorren smirked. She had come up with a new spell that he would surely like, but likewise did not say a single word. He'd be waiting for something… and she could sense the slight nerves that always came over him when he knew magic was afoot. Even after all these years, even with him trusting her… Rafe still felt this way… and she liked it. She had  _some_  power over him, and the shapeshifter counted his lucky stars that she didn't abuse it. She didn't touch him, although she could see he was ready for her. Only hovering her hand close, she murmured words and let the magic flow.

Rafe gasped and dropped to his knees. Sorren had given him a jolt big enough to get him off instantaneously. He stared up at her helplessly. That… was amazing and scary at the same time. He shivered lightly as Sorren bent over him again, kissing him deeply, and once again he felt her hand go there again. Rafe only had time to prevent himself from biting Sorren's tongue as the magic shot through him again. When he had calmed down, Rafe hoarsely told her, "Damn, girl. Where'd you pick up a trick like that? You do that enough and you're going to make me sore!"

Sorren laughed and purred, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Glad you liked it though." She ran her fingers over his jaw, not even minding one bit that it was damp already from her magic.

Snorting, Rafe grinned at her, and apologetically replied, "I can't do you like that though. So it's not a fair trade off, Sorren." He eyed her warily. This was different. She was definitely dangerous like this. But he loved flirting with danger. Challenge accepted.

She merely said, "How about this? You do me like you normally do. If you do a good job, I'll reward you." Sorren gave him an impish wink and a raised eyebrow. She knew about him and his "challenges".

Rafe was instantly on alert. There was more to this. "If I don't?"

Mildly, Sorren answered, "Well, then. You won't like it much. So if you want to avoid that kind of zap, I suggest you do well."

He paused. He knew women liked taking control now and then. Hell, even Ava did. But she had never done something like this. And Rafe, for once, liked this challenge. So he laid Sorren down and started pleasuring her.

It was interesting. And tough. He couldn't help but get zapped twice, but he gritted his teeth and continued until Sorren was completely satisfied. Then she rewarded him several times, in the good way. After that, Rafe lay with Sorren. He was covered in sweat, but she didn't mind. They talked a long time, of things past and things present. Though the conversation was mostly of memories of things that they had done. Rafe told her with a grin of the trick he'd pulled on her Sargon the last time… the rabbit poop prank. And how he had blown up his potion from here to kingdom come. Sorren laughed so hard, and wished she had been there to see that. Rafe could be incorrigible, but he was oh so much fun. And his pranks, well… they were part of him. She loved even that.

They stayed together for the better part of the next day, but they didn't partake in sexual games. It was mostly stories, gossip, deep philosophical questions, and she would reawaken different memories of different times for him. He saw many things, some pleasant, some not, but he was glad for them.

Finally Sorren left him, and Rafe went back to stag to graze the rest of that night. At last, when the sun rose, Rafe winged out to Ava. It took the better part of another day, because he kept stopping to look at various things, but he was there that night. He slept under a tree as the wolf until most of the stars slipped from their net above. Rafe woke early as was his wont, even if he knew Ava wouldn't be up, but it didn't matter. He went into her room anyway and curled up on her rug and fell asleep again.

Ava sat up with a scream caught in her throat. She made a sound of distress and tears flowed into her eyes. She could feel her night clothes and hair stick to her body and face. Her chest heaved as she tried to get some air. Her body shook from fear and her heart was racing a mile a minute. It was the same nightmare she had had for the past two nights. Of what had happened the night that Rafe had left. She had arrived back home to find a not very happy uncle. She had taken full blame for his garden by telling him that she had started a mud fight and things had gone down from there. Her punishment had been to help replant everything for the rest of the afternoon.

Once she had cleaned up for the third time that day, Julie had phoned saying that there was a party going on at Danny's house and both girls and Rafe were invited. Ava had made up an excuse for Rafe that she couldn't think of now. After much convincing Ava had agreed to go to the party.

The party scene wasn't really her scene but she had taken a couple of drinks to get comfortable enough without getting actually drunk. The rest of the night had gone by until she had seen Nev. Ava didn't know what consumed her to do what she did, probably the alcohol and her hurt at what she what she had done, and had made a scene. Yelling and everything. Even a few slaps and shoves. Then Nev had kissed her to shut her up and then they were in the bedroom. She had caught her wits about her to stop and get out of there, but he hadn't been happy, and Ava now had a pair of full handprints on both of her arms. After she had gotten away from him, and she was sure there were going to be rumours at school, she had went to find Julie.

Ava blessed her heart that Julie had known enough not to questions anything, but to get her back here. Luckily, her uncle had been asleep when Ava had gotten home and she hadn't told him what had nearly happened. She had been wearing long sleeved tops to cover the hand prints. Now Ava shivered and curled her arms around her legs, burying her face into her knees. She had been dreaming of that accident and she had no plans on telling anyone. What had happened between her and Nev was staying between them.

Rafe turned over in his sleep and growled softly. He went from his curled position to flat on the floor, making a sleepy groan as he did so. He was dreaming, and his tail suddenly wagged at a pleasant dream, thumping on the floor, before he growled low again.

Ava jerked her head up and saw a wolf on her floor. It didn't even click in that it could be Rafe as she let out a loud scream of fright.

Jerking, Rafe was startled awake by the scream. Instinctively, he leaped up as a stag and stood on the opposite of the room, large eyes and ears pointed at her. His nose quivered as his heart raced. He stared at Ava without moving, legs quivering in fright.

She breathed heavily and was pressed against her head board. Her eyes darted about as memories came to her and let her calm down. "Rafe?" she asked hesitantly.

He calmed down too, now that he knew it was Ava that had screamed. What in earth had she screamed about? Walking over to her gingerly, he poked his cold nose on her,  _Yes of course. Was that any way to wake an old shapeshifter?_

"Sorry," was all she muttered before going back to her other position and watched him with an unreadable look.

Rafe sighed and asked,  _Is it okay if I come up there?_

Ava nodded and looked out her window, saying softly, "If you want to. I don't mind."

He turned human as he climbed on the bed. He winced though as he did so and snuggled next to Ava. He was trying to get comfortable, and winced again. Giving up that idea, Rafe sighed deeply. "Sorry for squirming. And being late, for that matter."

"It's fine. You do have a life outside of me and another lover," Ava replied quietly but with an understanding note.

Rafe nodded and changed position again. "I know. Got into things more than expected, that's all. By the gods, she actually made me sore. That almost never happens." Rafe sighed again.

Ava was silent. Her mind was back at the incident with Nev and she hardly heard a word Rafe said. She nodded though when she realized he had stopped talking.

He raised an eyebrow. He'd asked a question, and by Ava's expression, it was obvious she hadn't heard him. So he laid his hand on her, and spoke silently,  _Ava? Did you hear me?_   _What's going on, love?_

"Nothing," she replied right away. She cursed herself in her head… she had answered too fast and now he knew something was wrong.

Rafe said nothing a moment, but studied her. At last he said,  _That isn't true. I want to hear it. Get me ice first, then we'll talk._

Ava didn't reply, but instead got up to do as he requested. She came back into her room and sat on the bed once more, making herself comfortable next to Rafe. "It really is nothing. I'm glad you had fun with your lover," Ava switched the topic as she handed him the bag of ice.

He winced as he applied the ice to the right spot. "Too much fun, it seems. You'd better swear not to tell  _anyone_  about this. I don't let just anyone find me in… ah… my more vulnerable moments. Better not try anything on me!" He teased her, hoping to get a smile before he tackled her issue.

"Right." Ava gave him a ghost of smile before it disappeared. Her eyes went back out to the window and she curled up again, watching the sun come up along with the birds.

Rafe waited until the ice was doing its job before saying firmly, "Right, let's have it. What did I miss in the four days I was away? Other than school, but I dropped out of that.  **You**  might say it's nothing, but it bothers you, so it ain't nothing then. Spill."

"I just hung out with Julie. Nothing important happened after that," Ava told him honestly. She  _had_  hung out with Julie so she wasn't lying to him… just not saying the whole truth.

"Hm." Rafe cocked his head. That wasn't it, and he knew it. He watched Ava a moment, then suspiciously asked, "Isn't it a bit warm for that sweater?"

Ava finally turned to look at him with tear filled eyes. He was just going to keep pushing until he got it out of her or found out another way. Shame filled her as she whispered, "You have to promise not to get mad."

The shapeshifter was instantly wary. It never boded well when someone, especially Ava, said that. He narrowed his eyes at her, and said, "We'll see about that, love."

Sagging in defeat, she didn't move for a long moment. She was scared he would think less of her, that he would leave her for his lover over this. Her lower lip trembled and a stray tear fell down her cheek. She couldn't bring herself to say it, which meant that she was going to have to show him. Gathering the bottom of her sweater in her hands, Ava made sure he had a good look at all of her, before lifting her top off and showing him the hand prints that were a nasty black and blue colour.

Rafe took one look at them and was furious. It came out in deadly calm that was more dangerous than anything else. "Who. The hell. Did. That."

More tears fell as Ava shook her head wildly. She knew it. He was pissed at her and she could lose him because of it. Besides, she didn't need to give Nev more ammunition to spread more rumours.

Rafe snarled deep in this throat. He asked… no, demanded of Ava, "You tell me who did this to you. I am… angry beyond belief that someone would  **dare**  hurt my…" he almost said  _mate_  but caught it in time, "My girlfriend. How dare they? You tell me.  **Now**."

Ava jerked back, but stared at him in the eyes. "I already told you about him," she whispered, her voice barely coming out audible.

Amber eyes flashed. He snapped, "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him. No one touches you in that way.  **Ever.** " Rafe stood up, ignoring his own pain, only thinking of how nice it would be to tear the throat out of this guy. And he would do it too.

"Wait!" Ava moved fast and tackled him from behind. She buried her face between his shoulder blades, tears soaking his shirt, body shaking as she pleaded, "Please! Don't! Please… please… I… please… don't leave."

He wrapped his arms around her, and spoke,  _I'm sorry I wasn't here, Ava. But I'm here now. And I have fought and killed many creatures. One measly human is nothing. But I'll stay for a while, until you calm down._

"You can't… kill him. I deserved… what I… got. I'm… glad you… were away… and happier..." she managed to choke out between sobs.

" **Never**!" Rafe ejaculated. He gripped her chin firmly to look at him, and said, "Don't  **ever** say that. No one deserves treatment like that. You… have grown so much since I've been here. And I'm proud of you. It is all  **him**. And he has made his last fatal mistake… messing with you."

Ava stared at him in shame, but held her ground. "Don't kill him."

Rafe sighed. He rarely listened to anyone once he decided on this course of action. Not even Ava. But for this once, he paused. Rafe was still angry, but he knew Ava needed him. He stroked her cheek. Then he wondered. This was past Ava. But… Ava. Would this even work? Going wolf, he sniffed her bruises, flattening his ears at them. But then he started licking. He hoped the healing licks would work now. It would take the pain away, and start the healing. At the very least, the bruises should fade a bit. So, Rafe hopefully licked them.

Hiccuping and sniffling as Rafe licked her bruises for some unknown reason, Ava felt herself calm down. Somehow this was reassuring. She glanced down at the one he had already done and noted that the pain was gone and that it was starting to get a bit lighter. She felt her muscles untense as she let out an exhausted sigh. "That feels good," she murmured.

 _It should. I'm healing them,_ Rafe explained.  _I wasn't sure if it would work now. I'm glad it did. Consider that a bonus from me. But seriously, that guy is a dick._

Ava blew out a breath and agreed, but asked, "What do you mean that you weren't sure if it would work now? Can't you heal anyone by doing this?"

He stopped to look at her. Considering what to say exactly, he huffed and went back to licking.  _No. Only under special circumstances._

"Who else falls under the special circumstances?" she asked softly. She wouldn't ask him what the circumstances were, but she was just curious if there  _was_ anyone else.

_There hasn't been anyone else. I can't explain, it's… complicated. But let's say this: you are very unique and special. Did you know you have a waterfall scent? That's how I identify you._

Ava peered at him with curious hazel eyes. "I do? Does it smell nice? Does everyone have a unique scent? And which one do you think is the most unique and like the best?" Ava questioned in excitement. She loved learning about him and his unique abilities. They interested her and kept her view open to the world.

Rafe laughed and, finished with licking, laid his furry head on Ava's lap.  _It does smell nice. A waterfall in spring. Tommy is like an evergreen tree. Julie is a bit like fresh ferns. My lover is warm and spicy. That's how I know who's around without looking. Everyone does have their own smell. I don't really have a favourite. It's just_ them…  _a part of them to me like your hair or your eyes are a part of you._

"Huh," was all Ava said. She looked at him and started running her fingers through his fur. There was so much to learn about him that she wanted to know, but didn't know where to start. Finally, she went with a safe question, "What is your favourite magical creature and why?"

Rafe licked her face and wagged his tail.  _Hm. I have to say… either a witch or mermaid. They're interesting, and both have amazing sex. But for non-human like creature, Nessie. She's the Loch Ness monster… although she's not in Loch Ness anymore. We moved her to Ireland, where it's safer. She's my best friend of all the creatures._

"Can you tell me about her? I want to hear some stories… like how you guys first met and how she became your best friend. Then you can ask me any two personal stories you want." Ava was trying not to bounce around from happiness, mindful of his own pain, and started scratching behind his ear.

_Oh yes, right there. Eh? You were saying? Right, Nessie. Well, she's the biggest gossip in the entire realm. Even if she's in the water, not much gets by her. And she's very wise. I met her when we moved her. Men were too curious and were starting to want to drag her loch to find her. I helped… she wasn't too huge, and I helped carry her. Then… ah, I'm afraid I got enamoured and turned plesiosaur and tried to mate with her. She turned me down so resoundingly it was… almost hurtful. But we decided to be friends after that. And yes, she still rags me about that one time._

Ava was laughing by the end of the story, "You tried to mate with her? Hahaha… that's hilarious!" She kept on giggling at his expense, not caring what he thought of her.

He huffed at her, but was glad she was smiling for real. Giving an impish lick he said,  _Right. Well. Let's see. There was the time where Michelangelo was going to make a statue of a witch I know. Gorgeous. It would have been stunning. I went to see what he was going to make, and he took one look at me and decided that I was a far better subject. So, he made that famous_ David  _statue. And yes, it's naked. And yes, I did pose. Anyway. She was pissed. Turned me into a squid for two years. How was I to know she was sweet on old Mikey?_

Now Ava was clutching her stomach hard from laughter. "You really do get into a lot of trouble. I want to hear one more story and then you can ask me anything. Let's see. What was the best prank you've ever pulled that turned out to be the best thing to happen to you personally?"

Rafe yapped happily. That was an easy one.  _Well, I may love witches, but I'm constantly at odds with warlocks. They're a challenge. And I love challenges. I decided to take his spellbook and gave it to the faeries. They made it into faery confetti… which is rainbowy and glittery. Quite pretty. But he found out. And he was royally pissed. I did steal his precious book after all. He chased me for days, then along the way, I met someone who changed my life entirely. And for the better._

"That is very sweet. Can you tell me about this someone or is that against the rules?" Ava asked him softly. She wanted to know about this girl that had made the man, she was falling for hard, and thank her profoundly for giving him such happiness.

 _It is against the stupid rules,_ Rafe sighed. This was awkward sometimes. He laid his head down again and told her honestly,  _My life has been interesting. And fun. But there are dark parts too. I told you of the werewolf that I had to kill. And there are other things, man made. The Great Wars for example. They were horrifying years, and most of us immortals retreated to remote places. Not me though, I was in the thick of things. But I regretted it later._ Rafe let out a soft whimper as he relived that a bit too clearly. Curse Sorren and her reawakening magic.

After a moment, Ava took his head off her lap and curled herself around him to give him a reminder that she was there for him. She leaned her forehead against his and stroked his fur comfortably. He had shared a lot with her. It was her turn to share a few things about herself. "The night that I found out my mom was cheating, I was out for a father-daughter date. We used to do them every Saturday. We would wake up in the morning and just pick a random place to go. Either in town or the next city over. We would explore that place and make a day out of it. Then we would eat supper and go see the newest movie before heading home. I used to love doing them. It was our thing. Different from what he did with Callie and Noah because he knew my tastes for everything was opposite of theirs. That night I wasn't feeling good so we called it a day earlier than normal. When we got in… we saw what we did. I don't remember much other than wanting Callie and Noah. I wanted them and needed them but neither of them were there. They were living their own lives. But they came to me in a different way. I found a letter that Noah had wrote years before, just before he was about to turn eighteen. Anyways, I grabbed the letter and ran up into Callie's room. I crawled under her cover and read Noah's letter. It gave me hope that things would get better. That he believed in me and knew I could make it in this world because I'm strong. Callie's bed brought me a lot of comfort throughout that night. It was as if they were both there with me."

Rafe leaned into Ava as he listened. Now he said,  _I'm glad they helped in their own way. You always have them at your back, for you lot are family._ Pausing, Rafe asked,  _Tell me about an early memory you have of you and Tommy._

Ava hummed and thought carefully before smiling. "I was young, about four I think, and Noah and Callie got sick. Really sick. So my mom told my dad to take me away until they got better. She didn't want to deal with three sick kids. So, he took me to Uncle Tommy's house in London. We spent a good weekend or so there. There was even a day it was just the two of us. He played with me in dirt outside and then took me out for ice cream and to the park. I was running around, playing with the other children, when two dogs ran out in front of me. Being so young… I… er... couldn't stop and went flying over the dogs. I remember there being pain and Uncle Tommy bringing me back home and telling me stories about the Greek Gods and Goddesses. But the thing that stood out to me, even to this day, was that one of the dogs was gone and in place was a bird. It did some weird stuff but I remember being happy about it." Ava told Rafe this story with a bright smile and fondness in her voice. She thought nothing of the unusualness to some of it.

Rafe pricked his ears. It sounded familiar somehow. Thinking back across the years and his rare dealings with children, he snorted.  _Um, Ava? That was me. I was the dog you tripped over. And yes, I turned bird. I was sorry for accidentally hurting a kid._

"What?" Ava stared at him in disbelief. Then she laughed and buried her face into his white fur, saying, "You mean we met years ago? That's… amazing. Thank you for doing that. I can honestly say that your eyes were the thing that cheered me up the most."

That did make Rafe laugh too. How funny that it should have happened this way! He started licking Ava's face again, wagging his tail in happiness. He got a little enthusiastic and nearly squashed her before yelping a little and subsided quickly. But his tail was still thumping madly and he had a stupid grin on his face.

Ava giggled and traced his wolf face tenderly. Her eyes shone brightly and she smiled lovingly at him. "You have beautiful eyes, Rafe. They're my favourite part on you. I love looking into them and watching them display your feelings and thoughts."

 _Thank you. Many have called them wolf's eyes when I am human. It's the only form where my eyes don't change from animal to human. I don't know why._ He looked thoughtfully at her. Tilting his head he asked,  _Have you ever wanted children one day?_ He was curious, for at the time, he thought it impossible, and had never bothered asking that question in the beginning.

"Yes. I do. I want at least 4 children. Two boys and two girls. Or if I can't have four for some reason I want one of each." Ava replied warmly as she stared at him in curiosity.

She would have said more but her uncle's voice called up to her from downstairs, "Ava! Get up and at' em. You'll be late for school. Ava instantly felt her smile slip off her face and her previous sadness coming back. She let out a small sigh and reluctantly got out of bed. She quickly got dressed in a long sleeved shirt and baggy pants. She gave Rafe a tight smile, saying to him, "Try to rest up yourself. I'll see you after school." With that she rushed out of! the room and out the door to school. It was time to face the rumours that she was sure were being spread about her.

Rafe looked after her, sighed and went human. He was still tender but more than manageable. He thought of that time when he and Ava had broken the bed and the resulting injury and he laughed to himself. Ah well. Rafe decided to check in with Tommy. He had been gone a while. So he trekked to the kitchen and said a cheery, "Good morning! Did you enjoy the time I was away? Or did you miss me after all?" Rafe grinned. The salt coffee prank definitely hadn't gone over well.

Tommy gave him a half-hearted glare. "It's been peaceful without all the pranks. Though I must ask did you have anything to do with my garden pulled out or was it all Ava like she told me?" Tommy asked in amusement. He knew that lad had been a part of it and that his niece had took the full blame for him. He just wanted Rafe to admit it.

The shapeshifter gave a sheepish grin. "Erm? I got hot. I dug a hole to cool off. We… slung some mud. Sorry?"

That made Tommy laugh out loud. He clapped a hand on Rafe's shoulder and gave him a grateful look. "No need to apologize. I haven't heard Ava laugh or smile like that in years. It's good to see her coming back to her old self. I know Noah would appreciate you being here for her and making this change in her."

Without thinking, Rafe told him with a smug look, "Ah, Noah does appreciate what I do for her, even if I give  _him_  quite a hard time. And there isn't a thing he can do about it because I'm with his sister!"

Tommy raised his eyebrows. He was curious on how Rafe knew Noah when he had never met his only nephew. Cautiously, he asked, "Oh? Is that so? I never knew you met him yet."

Rafe inwardly cursed. It was so hard keeping the timelines straight. Deciding to bend the truth, he told him, "Yeah, I have. I travel alot and I met him along the way. First meeting didn't go so well as I attacked him. Tore his arm to the bone. But we became friends after that."

"That's good. All three of them are good kids. Do you have any plans for the day while I'm out and Ava is at school?" Tommy asked him to give the boy some peace. It looked like he was stressed by the previous question.

The shapeshifter watched him and breathed his woody scent. He had missed that. Finally he said, "I'll go meet Ava after school. I'll probably rest a bit… and grab some ice from you. Uh… my lover went a bit hard on me. But all good. I'll be fine after today, I hope."

Tommy chuckled and left Rafe to himself. He went about his work until he got a phone call. He was needed back in London for at least a week. He didn't want to burden Rafe with what he was about to ask him, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving his niece by herself. So, he found the lad and asked him cautiously, "Rafe? I have a task for you to help me with. Now, don't feel pressured to say yes, you can say no because of your lover… but I'm needed back in London for a week the most. Can you stay here with Ava until I get back? I don't want to leave her by herself. Not when she's just starting to get better."

Rafe readily agreed, but couldn't help a tease, "Yeah sure. What if we had a party and the house gets trashed? You gonna be mad?"

"I trust Ava to be the responsible one. Just no breaking any of my artifacts," Tommy replied with a small smile.

Giving a dramatic sigh, Rafe said, "Well  _fine_. I'm sure we'll survive." But then he went serious, "Tommy? About those artifacts… keep that faith. We need such in the world. And you will surely be rewarded one day. I can promise you that." Rafe's eyes held the wisdom of the ages in them as he talked. It was a rare look but it popped up now and then.

"I will. Always have and always will. Just keep Ava safe and happy, Tommy told him before rushing out of the house.

Rafe loafed around until it was time to go. He went wolf and trotted happily to school. He'd keep out of sight… people would ask why he was a wolf or if he went human, why he wasn't at school anymore. He found his usual bush and lay under it, well hidden and waited for Ava.

Ava stormed out of the school pissed and upset. Stupid Nev had spread the rumour around that he had gotten into her pants for a second time and that other guys should try because she was easy. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him near a bush and she stormed up to him with a snarl, "Nev! You bastard! Take them back now!"

Nev looked at her with a lofty expression, "Take what back, baby?"

Ava stopped in front of him and crossed her arms angrily, "You know exactly what! The rumours you are spreading around me  **that aren't true**. And I'm not your baby."

He laughed and told her, "Aw! But you're too cute! And so what? You have me to thank. You need more action in your life. And I just gave it to you in spades." He had a cocky expression and a definitely cocky tone.

Ava felt tears well up and she snapped, "I don't need any action! And now every guy in school thinks that they can sleep with me because I'm easy! When we both know that I'm still very much a virgin."

Nev was about to say something snarky and reached his hand to her arm when he got the biggest surprise of his life: a punch that knocked him straight onto his butt. He could only look up stupidly at Rafe.

Rafe's eyes blazed and snapped, " **You. Will. Not. Touch. Her."**  He put a foot on Nev's chest and prepared to give him a sound beating.

Ava reached up and snatched Rafe's hand in hers. "I'm fine. You don't have to do this."

He glared at her and said, "And let this  _asshole_ push you around like this? No. He needs a lesson. From someone who is  **more than able**  to give him one!" He snapped his eyes predatorily at the guy, who trembled suddenly. Nev was thinking this guy could probably kill him without a thought.

"Um…" Ava wasn't sure on what she wanted. She just knew that she was exhausted and wanted to leave. "Rafe… I just want to go home. Please?"

The shapeshifter sighed and growled at the prostrate boy. "Count yourself  _very lucky_ that you're getting off easy. Now… if you don't want me coming after you later, and  _ **I will check**_ , you'd better do something about these rumours." Rafe paused and a dangerous smile came to his face, "If you don't believe me, I'll give you a taste of what you'll get." With that, Rafe threw one more hard punch, plus a sharp kick to the groin. Then he fair dragged Ava away in barely controlled anger at Nev.

Ava let Rafe drag her and was silent for most it. She spoke up quietly when she saw the house, "How much did you hear of that?"

"All of it. I was under that bush he was near," Rafe answered with a huff.

"Oh, Rafe." Ava was silent again until they got into the house. Then she felt the need to say anything so she apologized, "I'm sorry."

Rafe brushed his fingers on her cheek and jaw line. "You have nothing to be sorry about. He's an idiot. Perhaps it'd be best if I came back to school?"

Ava leaned into his touch. She blew out a soft breath and said, "I don't know. I'm just tired of all the bad stuff happening. I want it to end and just be happy."

Rafe suggested, "Why don't you take a week off? Tommy is leaving for a week. So, we could hang out. I'll take you someplace if you want. You can ride me."

Ava felt a smile come to her lips. She pressed herself against him and relaxed into him. "Just us two?"

"Us two," Rafe confirmed. He also sealed that with a kiss.

Ava sighed in contentment against his lips. Then she just let him hold her and took in his comfortable presence. She listened to his heart beat and clutched him harder.

"Rafe? Can I stay with you in your room for the night? I don't want to be alone and being with you never leaves me lonely." She asked him quietly hoping against hope that he wouldn't turn her down.

He looked at her carefully, gauging her mood. "Yes. That will be fine. I don't normally sleep in human form though. But I can. And I get up insanely early. So… if you're cool with all that, then yes."

"That's fine. I hate morning but I'll try not to be too much of a pain in the ass to get up." Ava said and curled up against him. She let her exhaustion take over and soon she was in a sound sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Rafe woke up at dawn as usual, having had slept in his wolf form. He did miss his other shapes, but at least he had been warm. And kept his mate warm. Wait, she wasn't his mate yet. Whatever. It was time to get up and go. Today was the day they were leaving for a mini vacation! Well, vacation to Ava, normal life for Rafe. He bounced up and happily jumped all over Ava, slopping her and wagging his tail. He yapped a few times too in excitement.  _Come on! Wake up! It's a wonderful day! Let's go!_ He burrowed under the covers and rolled all over Ava.

Ava grunted from the sudden weight on top of her but forced her eyes open. It took her a moment to realize that she was in Rafe's room. Now, she remembered… she had fallen asleep on him, waking up once to tell Uncle Tommy everything and let him deal with the school, and then fell back asleep. Rafe must have brought her up to his room. Shaking her head to clear it from some sleepiness, Ava mumbled, "Morning, Rafe. Thank you for staying with me last night."

At the sound of Ava's voice, Rafe almost turned himself inside out.  _Yay! You're awake! Let's go! We have so much to see and a long way to fly._ He leaped off the bed, ran a zoomie, then took a flying leap back on the bed.  _Aren't you up yet?_

Shooting him a glare, she did get up, got dressed quickly and packed enough clothes in her bag to last a week. "Okay. I'm ready now. Where are you taking me?"

He answered,  _It's a surprise. But it's out of the country. Not that the USA is that far anyway. But you won't need your passport. I don't show up on their radar_! He went to the roof and turned Pegasus.

Ava carefully climbed out the window and onto the roof. She hesitated at his side unsure on how to sit despite the one time she had. After all, it wasn't every day one rode a Pegasus… and the last time had only been a few minutes. So Ava waited to for Rafe to tell her what to do, but looking forward to the trip anyways. The United States? That sounded fun.

The shapeshifter understood and knelt, keeping his wings out of the way. He still snuck a playful bite on Ava's knee when she was thinking, and flicked his tail in impatience.

"You're going to need to learn some patience," Ava huffed at him as she climbed on and wrapped her legs around him. "Rafe? Won't your lover mind you being away for a week with me?" Ava asked nervously.

He took off with strong wing strokes and and replied,  _Ava, I've been living for six and a half centuries. How much more patience do you want? As for my lover, we're fine. I don't usually see her this much. And last time she made me sore. So… we are fine. Okay?_

Ava sighed as she felt a spike of jealousy that disappeared. "Okay," was the only thing she said before lapsing into silence.

Rafe flew for hours. At last he came down in a thick part of woods.  _Careful… I have to watch my wings. So landing may be rough._  Rafe ducked and banked through the trees and managed to get all four hooves on the ground without losing too many feathers.  _I did it!_

He promptly dumped Ava, then whickered at her. This waterfall he had come to several times, and was hidden away, but large and beautiful. It was extremely hard to get to for normal humans, so it was safe for a pegasus or other immortals. That did make Ava huff once again and brushed her skirt off. But then she looked around her in wonderment. "Rafe...this is beautiful."

Nosing her, Rafe replied  _I'm glad you like it. It's a good retreat, far from humans. The only way they can reach it is hiking, and it takes many days._  He lowered his head to graze the sweet grass, sweeter than in most other places, and let Ava go explore around.

Ava kicked off her shoes instantly and grinned at the feel of the grass in her feet. She spent some time exploring the waterfall and the pool of water connected it. Then she explored the forest around it, watching the animals and sniffing the different flowers. Eventually, when her explorations satisfied her, she made her way back to the waterfall. Ava had her feet in the pool, giggling to herself in delight at the feeling of the rushing water on them, when something caught her interest.

Glancing to make sure that Rafe was still occupied by the grass, Ava scrambled up and made her way carefully to the waterfall. The water roared in her ears making it that she couldn't hear anything and she walked through the water into a cave. "Wow," she whispered in in amazement. It was huge and she happily went to explore the newfound place.

In all of Ava's exploring, Rafe had kept an eye on her but didn't disturb her. He knew she needed the alone time to discover things on her own. He inwardly chuckled when she found the cave. He hadn't thought of that place in ages. Come to think of it, wasn't this cave the one where...?

"I see you've found the hidden cave. I've hidden here a few times throwing off an enemy. And it has more secrets than that, Ava," Rafe told her, coming up from behind. He looked around, trying to remember where exactly he had put the thing.

Ava jumped out of her skin. She hadn't been expecting him to come up behind her like that. Actually she had thought he had been to absorbed in his grass eating. She was about to give him shit for scaring her like that when his words clicked. "Secrets? What kind of secrets?" she asked in curiosity with a hint of excitement. Her eyes had lit up, making them brighter, and she was bouncing on the heels of her feet from excitement.

Rafe laughed merrily at her. He pondered, "It's been so long, I've forgotten where I put it." He puttered around in the back of the cave, then found a little claw mark nick. "Ah, here it is." Going wolf, he started digging. After a while, he had unearthed a beautiful metal box that had ornate designs on it. Bringing this to Ava, he told her, "This is my box of secrets."

"Box of secrets?" Ava took the box in and itched to hold it in her hands and see what was inside. But she held herself together despite the longing and asked curiously, "Will you tell me what is in there or am I pushing over a line?"

Smiling, he said, "I'll do you one better. I'll show you." Motioning to Ava to sit, he sat beside her and opened the box gingerly, and chuckled at her gasp. Inside his box were bright jewels and precious stones of all kinds. There were necklaces, bracelets and other beautiful jewelry, plus some uncut stones. Rafe ruffled through them with a distant smile but gave Ava the box to look at.

Ava didn't touch anything inside the box out of fear for causing harm to anything. She looked at everything that she could see with awe. "Where did you get these? They're the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life!"

"Some I stole, but most of it was given to me. These are jewels from kings and queens and other high up people." Holding an amethyst necklace up he said, "This one belonged to Queen Victoria." A ring was next. "This to George Washington's wife." He looked at the others things and said, "There is so much history here." Rafe reached for a pearl necklace and put it on Ava for size and looked at her approvingly.

"Wow." Ava gently reached up and felt the pearl necklace. It was smooth and cold against her skin and it felt a bit heavy, as she wasn't used to wearing any jewelry, but it was overall a good feeling. "Who did this belong to?" Ava asked softly.

Rafe brushed his hand on her face tenderly and replied, "Mary, Queen of Scots. It's yours if you want it. How do you feel about wearing a half million dollars on your neck?"

Ava stared at him in disbelief. "Mine? Are you sure you trust me with this? This is a big part of history. I… I don't deserve something this precious no matter how much I want to wear."

"I told you where this is. So, that must mean I trust you with it. But if it's too much, you can take something smaller. Or a jewel of you wish, and use it set in whatever jewelry you like. Totally up to you."

Ava gingerly and very carefully took the necklace off and handed it back to him. She was gentle as she looked through the box when she found something that caught her interest. She grabbed a small ring that looked beautiful to her. It was gold with four opal stones. The stones shone in different colours and she asked hesitantly, "Can I have this or would you rather me grab something else?"

Rafe shook his head, "If that's what you like, then it's yours. Let's see… I think that was part of the spoils when I joined a pirate ship for a bit. So I… _*cough*_ stole it…" Rafe looked sheepish but proud.

"You scamp," Ava laughed softly and slipped the ring on her ring finger on her right hand. She admired it before showing her hand to Rafe asking, "Well, does it suit me?"

"It does."Rafe took that hand and kissed each finger. "You're right, that necklace was a bit heavy on you. Still liked it. But this sets off your pretty little fingers."

Ava felt her fingers tingle from his lips and a comfortable warmth was starting in stomach along with butterflies. She gently brushed her fingers against his lips, then slipping the hand he was holding to entwine their fingers. She leaned forward and kissed him softly against the lips before pulling back. "Thank you for showing me this and for everything that you have given me. In every sense. I love you."

"I love you too." Then a flash of amusement came into his eyes and he pretended to complain, "Aw, do you love me only for my money?"

She pretended to think before replying in a teasing voice, "Yup. Only reason why I'm with you. That and other reasons I won't tell you."

Rafe cocked his head and went stag. He licked her nose and asked,  _Not even if I tickle you to death?_

Ava narrowed her eyes slightly, but answered steadily, "Nope. Not even then."

Pouting, he still tried it anyway. He licked her knees as soft as he could, and went for her other spots that he could reach.  _Yup, you taste good._

"Hey!" Ava was breathless from giggling so hard. "How do I taste good?" she asked when she caught her breath again.

 _You just do. Now you gonna tell me, or must I resort to drastic measures?_ He gave her a teasing shove with his antlers.

"I'm not going to tell might as well just give up," she challenged him instantly. She knew how competitive he could be… their mud fight proved that.

Rafe stared down at Ava. His ears twitched then he said,  _Nope. Since when do I give up? There are other ways of making you talk._ Rafe snorted then shoved her back to the waterfall.  _Hope you're good at swimming._

"You wouldn't dare. Because we both know if I go into that water you're not hearing a thing about the rest of it," Ava said smugly.

Huffing, he turned wolf and suddenly realized the box was still out. Using his teeth, he put everything back and buried it once again. Spinning to Ava he wagged his tail. Now what? He suddenly leaped on her and gave a face wash.  _How's that? Can you breathe?_  Rafe snorted as he did a thorough job.

Ava let out a squeal of laughter and disgust. She tried everything to get him to stop washing her face. Finally, she shouted out when she couldn't take it anymore, "Okay! I'll tell you. I love you for your money and the pleasure."

Rafe laughed,  _Oh? So you like that part too. Like this?_ He moved his tongue down to where his real Ava had liked him doing this.

Ava let out a gasp of pleasure and moved her lips slightly. "Yes," she breathed out softly.

Watching with amusement, he kept it up for a bit, then impishly said,  _There has be another reason._  He stopped and ran through the water and back, shaking himself as hard as he could when he came back.  _Can't just be that._

"Hey!" Ava brought up her hands to shield herself. She growled lowly, and forgetting that he could shapeshift, jumped on top of his wolf form and pinned him down when he wasn't expecting it. Giving a satisfied huff, she said, "No, it's not. While I do love those things from you...what I love most about you is that you enjoy the simple things in life and make me live my life to the fullest and happiest that it can be. And I'm like that when I'm with you."

Rafe had yelped when Ava had jumped on him. He listened to this speech from her, and wagged his tail.  _Good, I'm glad._ Seeing she was on top, he morphed human, and made sure he wasn't wearing anything. "Simple things...like this?" he teased with a certain look in his eye.

"Not what I meant but I do like it." Ava replied. Now that she had the opportunity she started to explore his chest with her hands gently.

"You turn me on when you do that," he told her with a growl. His eyes burned deeper in color, and his skin felt warmer. He licked his lips in want.

Ava felt herself react to his want. Her breath hitched and she could start to feel want pool in her stomach. She didn't say anything though as she continued to explore downwards. She shifted to straddling him, hovering over him, and gently brushed his member before wrapping a hand around him. She started to stroke him, and in the middle of it, she pushed her hips down onto him feeling him against her underwear. She let out a low moan as she continued to move her hand and hips at the same time while her other hand explored his chest still.

Rafe groaned in pleasure. He wanted her. He needed her. He bucked his hips against Ava as she kept doing these wonderful things. He hadn't ever tried it this way. It was close. But not the same. Nevertheless, it was close. He asked anyway, in a voice thick with lust, "I want to be inside you, Ava."

Snapping her eyes up to his, she stopped for a second from shock. She gathered her wits and said with a mixture of want and guilt, "I want that too, but I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry."

The shapeshifter grunted. He was disappointed, but for now it was okay. He felt that tinge of frustration creep in, and for that reason, bucked against her harder. He hoped she'd change her mind, but it wasn't likely today. Still, if he made her want him...

Ava let out a cry of pleasure at the harder buck. It felt good and her body reacted immediately. She hesitated a moment before giving into her body's want and let instincts take over, hoping that it didn't lead to any actual sex.

Rafe was being driven mad. As Ava became more stimulated, she was rubbing less. He snarled, "Don't… stop… now." He watched Ava's familiar body as she hovered over him. It felt  _right_  to be with her, even if she wouldn't let him in.

She heards his words and forced herself to look into his amber eyes. She started up again, getting them both riled up more, before she pushed down on him the hardest she could go, letting out a loud cry of pleasure at the feel of him. After that hard push, she kept her movements rough and hard enjoying it a lot more than being gentle.

Rafe gasped and was finished at that hard push. It was just what he needed. He panted, but didn't mind that Ava needed more of him. It was only uncomfortable for a minute, then he was aroused again. His eyes blazed as Ava continued to do what she wanted.

Feeling him get aroused again made her gasp. "Rafe… help… me… finish.. Us… I… can't," shje trailed off, trembling from want and being so close to the finish.

That made Rafe immediately turned her so he was on top and moved his hips against her roughly. Finally that was enough for her. And to top it off, he made sure he was in full view of her, and quickly got himself off so he wasn't wanting after that.

Ava was quivering and panting hard. She was covered in sweat and curled her fingers into his chest. That was going to leave marks. "Is it… like this… when… you… actually have… sex?" She asked in wonderment.

'It's better," Rafe panted himself. "You're one. And it's… hard to describe. But when I am inside you, you feel full of me. And it's a wonderful thing." He pushed a stray lock of Ava's hair back and brushed his thumb on her jaw and collarbone.

She shut her eyes and sighed in contentment before opening them again and cupping his cheek. "That sounds wonderful. Soon. I promise. Can you wait a bit longer?" she asked softly scared that his answer would be no.

"I can," Rafe told her. He sighed. It might be hard. But he thought he could do it. And now that he had his forms… He asked curiously, "Ava? Do you care if I do it with my female animal counterparts?"

Ava furrowed her brows in slight confusion. To make sure she understood correctly, she asked, "Do you mean have sex female animals of the forms you have?"

Rafe nodded, "Yes. I've done it all my life. But these… circumstances… are unusual. So I was just wondering." He thought back. Sargon certainly had never mentioned this. So it must be alright. Especially since he had given him some forms back.

Ava was silent. A big part of her wanted to say no, but there was another part of her that was telling her to say yes. That the animals meant nothing to him expect for a way for him to get his frustrations out when he couldn't have sex with a female. She frowned in confusion. How did she know that about him? He never once mentioned it to her and she had never met his lover. Then why did she know that saying yes was the right answer to make things better between them? She was trying to figure that out when she spoke up, "Yes, you can. If it helps keep us out of a situation that neither of us want to happen. Rafe? I'm sorry for starting what happened between us just now. My body just acts on its own… like it knows what it wants from you and how to get it."

"Hm," Rafe hummed as he studied Ava. It was weird. It was his Ava, and then again not. He shook his head, saying, "And I forget about your… state. I'm not used to that. So thank you. This will help immensely. But I wanted to be open about that." He kissed her lightly and warmly.

"Thank you for being open and honest. You have no idea how much it helps me. Even if I don't say it or show it." Ava replied, smiling against his lips.

They spent the evening in the cave. The next few days went by pleasantly. The weather held. And they talked, or were silent, as fancy suited them. One day, Rafe raised his deer head in interest. He froze, but then relaxed. Nosing Ava, he simply said,  _Just a doe I was with a while ago. If I'm not mistaken, she has a fawn._  Rafe decided to graze and see if the doe came closer. He wasn't that interested in meeting his offspring, but Ava must be considered. Perhaps she might be.

Ava turned curious eyes to him. Other than the first day here there hadn't been anymore sexual incidents like that. She enjoyed just be with him, telling him more about herself, learning about him and the magical world, or just curling up near him and watching the scenery or clouds go by. She hadn't taken the ring off, loving how it fit on her finger and how it was a gift from him. She had a feeling Rafe wasn't one to hand out things like jewelry without a good reason. It gave her hope that he was starting to feel exactly like she was and that one day soon they could mate for good. She shook her head at those thoughts, a smile playing on her lips, and asked him curiously but quietly, "Can we see them or is it best to leave them be?"

 _It's fine. If you would like to meet her, I don't mind._  Rafe lifted his head up and bugled his stag cry. Soon enough, a pretty doe came ambling over to him. And, after a moment's hesitation, so did two fawns, and they were definitely Rafe's. They were both piebald; one had more white than the other, but both had marbled coats.

Rafe sniffed them as the young ones instinctively came to him, and then watched as they both were interested in Ava. The fawns poked her and looked up at her with curious brown eyes.

Ava let out a small laugh of wonderment. Her eyes danced in pure happiness and she very gently stroked each of them. "Rafe… they're so beautiful," she said softly.

He lipped at Ava and looked at his offspring.  _I see they have my gene. I tend to throw white for some reason. Sometimes it comes out in a white patch or two. Sometimes it'll be entirely white. And sometimes like this. We're not sure why it happens. Just makes it interesting though._

"Interesting. Have you ever had any human children or only animal children?" Ava asked as she leaned against Rafe. She was loving this side of him, and never felt more comfortable.

He wasn't sure what to tell her. Abby was both and neither. She was a shapeshifter like him though. So he went with,  _I can't have human children. It's never worked. It seems that I can only do animals, whether they are mortal or not. There's a theory floating around that it has to do with the white. My children aren't albinos… I can't do those either apparently. It doesn't matter I have little to do with them anyway._

Ava frowned in slight disappointment. "Oh. Not really the father type then? I can't blame you. You seem to be very old." She smiled here and teased, "I bet you lost count."

He butted her with his antlers on response. But he was honest,  _It's true I lost count. But I care nothing for them. They are just the result of… my activity with their mothers. They do not need me._

"You like the action just not the results that happen," Ava stated with no emotion in her voice. Just as if she was stating a fact. Which she was.

_Hm. Something like that. There has been times when they are important in their role in life. But I leave them be, for that is the way it works in the animal kingdom. I am mostly animal myself anyway. Interesting fact though that isn't normal… no matter how old they are, even if they have never seen me… they know me as the father._

Ava was silent as she stroked the fawns. Children were something she had always wanted, but now with her mother and with Rafe, fate was telling her that she wasn't meant to be a mother in any sense. She got lost in her thoughts as she thought more on it.

One fawn butted her hard and toppled Ava. The other one watched but then nosed her in apparent concern. She started to lip at Ava's hair and lay next to her. Rafe had to laugh.  _Yes, they get an intelligence boost as well from me. Ah well. Tomorrow we go back. Are you ready, or do you not want me to remind you?_

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Ava told him honestly. She looked up at him and asked shyly, "Rafe? Do you think we could do that thing we did before you left for your lover… the sex thing but with clothes on… or is that too much for you?"

He looked at her carefully then shooed away the doe and her fawns. Could he do that? He felt himself stir at the mere mention of activity and snorted. He went human, but still naked. "I can, but only if I am… taken care of… first. Then it's safer if you still don't want to go all the way. I can fix that myself and then we can try," he explained to her without embarrassment.

Ava trailed her eyes over him. She loved studying his body. There was always something new to be found on him. As she was studying him, Ava answered, "Okay. I can live with that."

He watched Ava closely, knowing she was studying him as well. His own Ava had liked to do the same thing. So he made sure she had a good view as he reached down to himself. As he started the process, his eyes never left her. He stopped briefly so she could see how he looked just before he finished. Then he was ready for her. Panting, he asked her huskily, "Enjoy the show?"

That made Ava full of want. Her eyes were brighter from it and stared at him in hunger. She felt warmer and she licked her lips from wanting to taste him. "Yes," she told him in a whisper full of lust.

Smirking at her, he decided to try something different. See how it went over. Rafe leaned over Ava, tugging her pants off while he was at it. He rubbed himself on her, exciting both of them. He quickly got them both over, then started again. But this time he went tantalizing slowly. He brought her close then stopped. He told her with a sexy look, "Well? Either you let me inside with my hand or I'm not doing you at all."

Ava squirmed against him in hopes of getting him to go back to what he had been doing. Unfortunately for her, Rafe didn't take the bait. She made a disgruntled sound and locked gazes with him. She peered at him and grabbed his hand, placing it on her inner thigh as her answer.

Rafe's grin grew wider. This was working. If he did this, later hopefully he could do the real thing. He didn't need any further hints but immediately did his job with his hand, making Ava do him at the same time. To top it all off, he kissed her deeply as well.

She was in pure bliss. This felt right. Very right being with him in almost every way. She wanted more of him, his words from the beginning of the week repeating in her head, and she pulled out of the kiss. She didn't know what these rules he had to follow, so she asked breathlessly, "I have… a… question."

Raising an eyebrow and groaning at the same time because she stopped, he growled softly, "What is it, Ava?" He leaned over and nipped her, just because.

"These rules you have to follow. Do they… include no sex… for a reason?" she moaned as her hand starting up again.

He made a sound, then thrust a bit harder with his hand. But he answered, "I… must choose a mate. It's… either you or my lover. Her… brother… made me do this."

Ava was panting hard now and moved her hips in time with his hand. She only had one thing to tell him, "Whenever you choose… whoever you choose… I will be happy...for you. But if you… choose me… I'm ready for you."

Rafe was so tempted to take her then and there, but stopped entirely, staring at Ava. She didn't like that, but he needed a moment to just wrap his head around things. Deciding finally to not rush things, he continued with what he had been doing. He brought her over hard, and had to pry her off him because she was gripping too hard. But for all that, he went too.

For a good long moment, Ava lay there panting in her sweat. "I'll wait for you. You are worth it, Rafe. Don't rush your decision. I'm more than happy doing things like that and just being with you," she said softly.

He sighed but nodded happily. He teased her lightly, "Next time? Let go, okay?"

Flushing, Ava apologized embarrassingly, "Sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chuckling, Rafe grinned. She was too cute. He missed this stage, when she was still learning. Even if he did like his experienced Ava. Ah well. He shook his head, patted Ava on the arm, then cocked his head. She'd want a cool down, yeah? Quickly, he scooped her up and dropped her into the water with a laugh.

Ava sputtered as she surfaced and spat out some water. She stared at him and then grinned. He looked like he needed a cool down too. While he was laughing, she swam over to him, grabbed his leg, and gave a mighty yank. She laughed hard and swam out of the way as he landed in the water.

He shouted, then laughed. Yup, this was Ava alright. And suddenly… he felt Sargon's magic on him, from somewhere far away. Rafe relaxed as he felt a return of more of his forms… and now he knew just what to do. He smirked and dove after Ava, turning crocodile while he was at it. A great 14 footer one, just for the hell of it.

"Hey!" Ava squealed at him as he quickly caught up to her. "That's not fair! You can change to any shape. I only have two legs. They don't move very fast."

Pondering that, Rafe nudged her. His next shape was a merman with a blue silver tail.  _There. I don't have any legs at all now. How does that grab ya?_

Ava giggled and shook her head in amusement, "Better. Do all merman look like this and what about mermaids? Oh and what do they eat? Fish or other things? Can they communicate with the sea creatures? And are there other mythical sea creatures that live with them?" Ava asked in an excited rush. Now was her chance to find out everything she wanted to know about mermaids and other creatures. She hoped Rafe was ready for the many questions she had for him.

_Good grief. You ask one question and dozens slip out with it. Ah well. Well, merfolk look like this yes, but they all have different colour tails. Mermaids aren't naked on top, their scales are sort of higher like a bra. It's pretty. What else did you ask? Oh eating. Yes, they eat fish and sea lettuce and other plants and animals. Some occasionally eat men. But that doesn't happen often. Erm, other creatures? Yes, there are selkies, kelpies, sea monsters, kraken, and things like that._

Her eyes had widened and she focused on one thing. "Can I meet a kraken?"

Rafe snorted,  _They do eat people. I wouldn't recommend it._

"How about a sea monster?" she asked instead.

"Oh, okay." Rafe instantly went sea monster and he looked like a water dragon, his form filling the pool. His head towered over Ava and he slapped his tail onto the bank to make room. Focusing on the now small human he asked,  _Well_?

"You're huge!" Ava exclaimed in wonderment. "Are they all this big? And are you friends with any? I want to meet a real one one day?"

Rafe purred happily.  _They can grow to be this size, yes. I am friends with some of them. We can do that. Let me show you something else._  With that he shrank and went to his black kelpie. He shook his seaweed mane and whinnied thrillingly at Ava, knowing what would happen next.

As soon as Rafe had gone to this form, Ava felt weird pulling sensation to him. It was strong and she immediately didn't like how strongly it affected her. But the only reason why she stayed so calm was because she knew that it was Rafe.

The shapeshifter stomped his good and waited until Ava was forced to climb on him.  _This is a kelpie. They like to take women and children and drown them in the sea. I have to admit I like them very well._

"I don't. They make me feel scared. The thought of drowning isn't a fun one." Ava muttered softly.

He whinnied once more then dropped his magic.  _Go and get dry. We're leaving as soon as the sun rises. So that means early night for you! I know you hate mornings like that._

"You're not mad at me for not liking this form?" Ava asked as she climbed off of him and swam back to shore to get dressed and dry.

His answer as he went stag again was simple,  _No. I understand. Kelpies are beautiful but terrifying to most people. Something like me, really. You've not seen that side of me yet._

Ava hesitated as she curled up into him. "Did that other girl… the one you met by that prank you pulled on the wizard… did she see that side of you? What about your lover?" She asked cautiously but curiously.

Rafe lay and chewed his cud as he remembered. Softly but honestly he replied,  _Yes she did. I told you about the werewolf I killed. She also became friends with vampires, one of my own mortal enemies, and I almost destroyed her, thinking she had become one of them. Then there was a business with more werewolves. I killed some, including a pup. And emasculated another instead of killing him. My lover has seen things too._

"As bad as the girl has? Why stay with this girl if she goes and does the opposite of what you like? Mingling with werewolves… becoming friends with vampires?" Ava asked. She couldn't figure out why he would stay with her when she seemed to hurt him by doing things like that.

Snorting, Rafe glanced at Ava.  _Haven't you met females? They do tend to do what they want. And hang consequences._

"Sounds to me like you must really love her to put with her shit like that," Ava muttered sleepily. A yawn escaped her and she snuggled closer to Rafe.

 _It's more like she puts up with my shit, honestly._  Rafe answered with a huff. It was true though. Sorren knew the boundaries. Ava had always pushed them. It did make things fun. Except when he was shot, stabbed, chewed on, and other things like that. He sighed. That's life, wasn't it? They got each other into trouble.

"She must really love you then. I hope to meet her one day," Ava said softly as she fell asleep. Her breathing coming out in gentle and soft breathes.

The shapeshifter lay awake for a long time. He was deep in thought. Comparing and contrasting both girls. Finally he decided he was starting to think around in circles. He fell asleep too, listening to her breathing.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorren huffed as she walked down the street. Rafe had said he'd be at the cave waiting for her. But it seemed the scamp had forgotten about her. She knew all about him leaving for a week with Ava. That had been fine… but now they were back and Sorren wanted  _her_ turn. They had agreed on making things fair after all. But she couldn't find the stupid shapeshifter.

She'd tried the cave, and school, and finally decided he was at  _her_  house. So here she was, stalking down the street like a  _mortal_ , looking for Rafe. And if he wasn't there, then there should be someone around who knew where he was.

At last Sorren spotted the right place. And waiting on the doorstep was a mortal girl. This wasn't Ava. Sorren remembered then that Ava had a best friend. Julia? No… Julie! Tossing her flame red hair to one side, she swept up to the girl and asked in a haughty voice, "Excuse me, but where is Rafael?"

Julie looked up at the deeper, huskier voice of a woman. She looked the woman up and down, taking everything in, before her eyes narrowed slightly. Dark red hair that looked like fire, striking blue eyes, a full figured body and chest, and she knew Rafe. She also made it sound like she was better than everyone. It didn't take much for Julie to figure out two things: one that this was Rafe's love, and two for her to instantly dislike this woman. Not because of her tone, although that didn't help, but because she had the nerves to actually show up on Ava's front lawn. Looking for her boyfriend. When he was with her.

That definitely didn't go well with Julie at all. Now, Ava had explained to her everything about the entire situation and Julie still didn't like the idea of her friend doing this. She knew Ava was going to get hurt one way or another. If Rafe choose this woman and not her or if Rafe did choose her then it would be with the knowledge that she had hurt someone else. And Ava was too kind and loved too hard to not blame herself. But no matter how much Julie had argued with her, her best friend remained stubborn about it. The only thing Julie could do was be there for her best friend… her sister in everything but blood… when her friend's heart got broken.

It was with this line of thought that Julie said testily, "He's with Ava saying goodbye. You have no right showing up here looking for him when he'll be your boy toy in no time."

Sorren huffed again and glared at the girl. "I have every right. He said he'd meet me. And there's no need to be rude,  _child_."

"No, you don't have every right! This is Ava's home and you were never invited into it," Julie snapped and glared right back. Crossing her arms, she said more quietly, "You both are going to hurt her. I know it. You know it. Rafe knows it. And she's ignoring it because she's happy for the first time in years. I don't want to see her heartbroken because then it means she'll never be the same again and I  **will** hunt down Rafe and figure out how to kill him with my bare hands. Very slowly."

Sorren scoffed at that. "You can't possibly kill him. I can tell you that a lot of people have tried. You are just going to find  **yourself** hurt. And I mean physically. And I don't think that will go over well with your… friend."

Julie stood up angrily. She saw Rafe and Ava walk up behind his plaything and her anger grew at the sight. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she said in a deadly calm voice, "Stay away from Ava. I don't care what you do to Rafe but stay the hell away from her. You both  **will** hurt her. And I don't care if I get hurt in the process...but neither of you will get away with it."

Rafe sighed as he saw Sorren there. And she didn't look happy. Neither did Julie for that matter. He shook his head...both were only too good at saying things. Looking apologetically at Sorren, he told her, "I forgot, didn't I? I'm sorry about that. I lost track of the time." Looking over at Ava, he said with a sigh, "I gotta go. But I'll be back."

Julie scowled when she saw Ava's eyes dance around between Rafe and the other girl. Insecurity echoed on her face and gave the red haired woman another dirty look. Uncrossing her arms, she walked up at Ava and gentle tugged on her arm to pull her along with her. She only stopped to give Rafe a glared himself and to tell him in a low voice that Ava wouldn't hear, "Make sure your  **play thing**  never shows up here on Ava's property again and get her the fuck off of it before Tommy gets back. And you hurt my best friend in any way and you will be dealing with me before anyone else." With that Julie dragged Ava away without another word to try and have another conversation about her being with Rafe.

Rafe watched carefully but then the next moment Sorren kissed him. Yes, he still wanted her. So they headed off to the cave where he was originally supposed to have met Sorren.

That night, they had lots of pleasure. Sorren tried all sorts of new tricks so when Rafe would start to settle, she got him going again. He felt comfortable with her. She accepted him just the way he was. In the back of his head, Rafe knew Ava did too, really, even if she struggled with it. But being with Sorren was easy. Maybe too easy, but right now he didn't care. He had too much energy to burn.

It was quite early in the morning when they finally quit. Rafe had spent part the rest of that morning resting with his head comfortably between Sorren's breasts. He sighed. It was rather too good to be true. Could he live with her all his days? He hadn't tried before. He'd just swooped in, had passionate sex, then left her and that was that. Oh, of course they talked about stuff. Neither had any need for the little simple things, for either Rafe didn't do them with her, or Sorren could provide everything with her magic. Rafe wondered if there should be more to it, or if this was as good as it got. Not saying it  **wasn't** good. But would he be truly satisfied?

At last, he and the witch parted company. It was evening, suppertime in fact, and Rafe left for Ava's house. Tommy was in fact a good cook and he looked forward to those human meals. He eagerly went to the kitchen and paused. He didn't know the reception he'd get.

Tommy heard footsteps and looked up at Rafe. "Ava isn't here. Hasn't been here since you guys came back. And she won't be back until Monday night. Spending the weekend with Julie. Both girls seemed upset about something. Well… Julie was pissed and Ava was silent and withdrawn again," Tommy told him casually.

Rafe growled softly to himself. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, then looked up at Tommy. He admitted, "That would be my fault. I forgot about meeting my lover… and she came here looking for me. From what she told me, she and Julie were like two cats spitting at each other."

Tommy made a sound of agreement. He was silent for a long time before telling Rafe softly, "You said that you had to choose between them. But Rafe… you don't get to choose the one you truly fall in love with. You just fall in love with this person and sometimes they aren't what you are expecting. They're all wrong for you and yet all right for you at the same time. And you just know they're the one who you love more than life itself. You love them so much except the times the drive you absolutely insane - and no one can explain it. You want to know the reason why it's so confusing? It's confusing because it's love, and if love didn't have challenges, what would the point of being with that person?" Tommy stopped there as his own memories flashed through his mind.

Finally, he told the younger man about everything in his past. The mistakes he made, how he realized after that he loved his best friend, finding out that she had moved on when he was realizing it, falling back onto his own lover but ruined their relationship and friends when it was only his best friend he could think about. He had lost everything that had ever truly mattered, and while he gained the most amazing gifts in form of his nieces and nephew, they could never fill that hole in his heart that he had made. "Don't make the same mistakes I did and realize that the one you truly loved was always the one on your mind. You'll regret hurting her like that for the rest of your life," Tommy said quietly.

Rafe listened carefully. He'd always trusted Tommy, and he hadn't ever seen this side of the man before. And the pattern was too similar to ignore. He sighed. Being honest, he told Tommy, "I never thought true love would happen to me. To me it was just sex or things along those lines. Having fun. Making sure lines continued. But I've been learning it's far more than that." Rafe decided to throw this out there and see how  _this_ Tommy reacted, "I even had a daughter. I didn't care for her when she was born. I ignored her. But then one day, she surprised me when she was crawling about. And I found that I loved her after all. Love is quite a surprising thing."

Tommy had faint surprise on his face about the daughter part. His features softened and he said, "Love does catch us by surprise. One minute you're lonely and are traveling the world, learning about Gods that most say are fake to fill in the void. Then you get a call from your brother three differents time to come meet these precious beings that have been brought to this world. And then you find yourself in a bind when you figure out that you love them unconditionally as if they were your own. Love is one of greatest forces of nature out there, but it can also destroy that very nature it comes from. You have to be careful holding it in your hands."

Nodding, Rafe agreed, "You do. Aphrodite was… the most passionate goddess out there. But she can be a hard mistress. She is also the most unpredictable one if them all. You never know whether she will lift you up, or drag you through the mud. And one wouldn't complain about the latter, after one look at her."

Tommy chuckled and said fondly, "You and Ava remind me of Zeus and Hera. One of the few that married. He loved his wife, despite his wandering ways, and she loved despite her jealousy. They managed to make it work because they had true love. If you were to look to any of them for an example to follow it would be that pair."

Rafe laughed. It was true. He pointed out, "But Ava doesn't exact revenge on any of my lovers like Hera did. It looked like in all honesty that she hated her husband a lot. But if she went to all the trouble of doing that, she must have loved him a lot anyway."

"Ava may be content to let you do as you want because she loves, but she has other...certain people that would exact revenge you for hurting her." Tommy stated with a chuckle. He knew for certain that her older siblings and Julie would do anything to make that girl happy.

The shapeshifter grinned at that. Oh yes, he would, and  **had,** gotten plenty of flak from all of them. He finally finished off his plate, put it in the sink, and started to go outside, but paused to say, "Tommy? Thank you. For everything."

The next day, Rafe watched as Tommy came outside to care for his plants and flowers. As his eyes followed the man, a longing to play came to him. Then a wicked gleam lit up his eyes. Tommy was totally occupied, crouching to weed. And that meant he was totally defenceless.

With that, Rafe crept up behind him. He bided his time for the exact right moment. Then he sprang and wrestled Tommy to the ground, laughing with glee.

Ava slammed the front door shut as she called out for her uncle. She wasn't really sure if Rafe was back yet, but she was feeling better at herself. At least she knew with guarantee that Julie would be there to pick up the pieces if she were to get hurt. She really didn't deserve a friend like her.

A couple of male laughs coming from the backyard caught her attention. Making her way there, she skidded to a stop when she saw her Uncle Tommy and Rafe wrestling in his garden. Cocking her head, Ava asked in confusion, "What's going on?"

Rafe was currently on top of Tommy and snapped his head up at the voice he knew do well. Now distracted, he grinned at Ava, saying, "What does it look like? Men like to wrestle. Therefore, we're… playing."

"I can see that," she stated dryly. Her eyes flickered between them both before telling them, "Well, I'll just leave you two alone. I'll be upstairs doing homework if you need me."

He watched Ava leave, then looked down at Tommy. He had to snicker at him, "Well, old man, I think I won that. And we squished your garden again."

Tommy chuckled and agreed, "We did. Oh well, it'll be more fun planting new ones. Now go and bother Ava. Bug her for a bit."

The shapeshifter got up and brushed his clothes off and turned to leave. But then he had to face Tommy again and tease, "You sure you don't want some, I don't know, Tylenol or something? Because, you know…" he ended with a knowing laugh.

Rolling his eyes, Tommy waved him off with a grin and stern look, "I am not that old, you scamp. Go bug her. I'll be fine."

Rafe laughed once again, and trotted upstairs, first visiting the kitchen. He opened the door to Ava's room, saying, "Hey, love. I brought lemonade?"

Ava glanced at him and then went back to her homework. "Thanks," she muttered as she concentrated on the tricky math problem.

Cocking his head, Rafe stepped closer. He wasn't sure about her at the moment. So, he asked, "How are you doing? I mean, with…  _us_?"

"Good," was her short answer.

Rafe chewed his lip. Ava always made things tough. But he wanted her. So bad. Well, time to take the plunge. "Ava. Put that damned pencil down and listen to me."

Her eyes flickered to him and she cocked her head at him. Putting the pencil down, Ava turned to face him with her arms in lap. Then she waited to see what he would have to say.

He ran his hand through his black hair, and gave a sharp exhale. Cupping Ava's chin, he told her, "Love, I want you. I  **need**  you. We fit together. Will you mate with me? Be mine?"

Ava trailed her eyes over his face for any sort of lie. "I already told you my answer at the waterfall. Are you sure you want me and not your love?" she asked softly.

Kissing her then, Rafe wrapped his arms around her.  _Yes. I want you for my mate. But in order for that to happen, you need to give your body to me. Will you do that?_

"Yes," Ava whispered as she pulled back to answer him.

Rafe gave a relieved grin and picked her up and carried her to the bed, remembering this time to shut the door. He leaned in and kissed her again, before settling back and morphing his clothes away. He had his hands on Ava's shirt, but double checked, "You're okay with this? If I undress you?"

"Yes."

Encouraged, Rafe gently bared Ava, and ran his hand over her body. He sighed in satisfaction. "Just how are you so perfect? And those legs, now. And these." He cupped her breasts and looked in her eyes with a warm smile.

Ava gasped in pleasure at his touch. Her eyes fluttered and she managed to say, "I'm not perfect. You are."

"Oh, well now let's not argue," Rafe teased lightly. He continued to kiss her and let his hands explore her body, and let her just feel him. Eventually he started rubbing himself on her just like he had by the waterfall, to get her used to him.  _I love you._

Ava moaned and moved against him. She felt different but good. Really good. Digging her nails into his shoulder, she whispered, "I love you too."

Rafe poured his feelings into another deep kiss. Here was the moment he has been waiting so long for. He moved his kisses to her neck, and then hovered at her entrance, just touching her. He prepared to make the first thrust. At last… he would have his mate back once again… and all would be back to normal.

Ava wasn't really sure why but when she felt Rafe about to enter her, she saw Nev over her. In a moment of confusion, she panicked and screamed out, "Stop!"

Rafe froze, startled quite right out of the moment, and snapped his eyes at Ava. "What the hell, Ava? You said you wanted this?" he growled in sexual frustration and confusion.

She frowned as Nev's image was replaced with Rafe's at the sound of his voice. Realizing her mistake, Ava tried to explain hurriedly, "I do want this! I just saw someone else for a second."

At this supposed excuse, Rafe did something he had never done before. He snapped. Jerking away from her, he snarled, "You… saw…  **someone else**? This is stupid and ridiculous. You don't want me. You…  **fickle mortal**." He didn't realize he was acting just like a mortal himself, but the whole Sargon thing had really gotten to him.

Ava had scrambled up but stopped at his words. Tears welled up and she shook her head wildly, "No! I do want you! Just let me explain."

But Rafe had his hand up. He was furious… he did briefly think his fury was perhaps a tad unreasonable… but nevertheless, he was. Pushing Ava away, he snarled, "You...are the most  **stubborn, ridiculous** girl who can't keep her head in straight for two seconds! I've had quite enough of this. I don't know why I thought a mortal  _child_  was a good idea. I keep fighting for you…  **with zero results.** " He paused for breath, but his eyes were flashing with fire.

Ava tried to hold back the tears but they just came anyways. Her breath hitched and her heart broke. Julie had been right all along… she should have listened to her friend. She opened her mouth to whisper, "I can explain. Please! Just let me explain."

He shook his head saying in a deadly voice, "There can't possibly be anything to  _explain._ Never mind. I'm done here. I've made my choice. Clearly I've made a mistake with you. I'm going to mate with Sorren. She won't be half the trouble you are." With that, Rafe got his clothes on again and stormed out, slamming her door, then the front door and was gone.

It didn't take long to track Sorren down. She took one look at him, and was instantly alert and wary. She might be his lover, but an angry shapeshifter was no light thing. "Love, what happened?"

Rafe paused and calmed down. He cupped her face and kissed her. Growling savagely, her told her,  _ **You're mine.**_

Sorren was surprised, but she understood Her heart gave a great leap, and she kissed back passionately. He'd chosen at last… and this time, it was her. Her dreams had come true finally. Without a word, she gave a shy coy look and led him upstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Rafe hoped he was making the right choice. Sorren was all he could think of right at this moment. He couldn't imagine life without her. Or Ava really… but Rafe hardened his heart. Sorren was his choice. She knew him. She understood him. She loved him. And he loved her back. Didn't he? Yes, he must. He watched her now as she approached slowly and, for the first time he could remember, nervously. He ran his eyes over her body as she undressed slowly and teasingly. They had time to savour this. Rafe's clothes had already been absorbed into himself, but he watched Sorren, his beautiful Sorren, lie down and wait to submit to him.

He ran his hand down her body possessively, then laid on top of her. The witch whispered, "Rafael… how long I've waited. And now you're here. You're really here."

"Yes. I'm here," Rafe growled but it was more in lust than anything else. He roughly shoved her legs open, but Sorren only smiled. He was going to be wild, wasn't he? This was going to be a ride, all right. She knew he would spare no mercy. And that was okay. Sorren didn't mind. She did not fear him. Mostly. There was one tiny bubble of fear that Sorren quickly squashed. She trusted him.

Rafe watched her then suddenly his eyes blazed with flaming lust. He gave no warning as he slammed into her, and sharply bit her.

Sorren yelped, but it quickly became moans of pleasure. He was with her. He could hurt her all he wanted. It was only Rafe's way of being possessive. She still trusted him… for he was all she had wanted.

Even in the middle of him thrusting hard, Rafe sensed something was wrong. There was a burning inside of him with every buck of his hips. But it didn't come from between his legs. It was from his heart. At first, Rafe brushed it off, but then it happened. There was a tearing sensation that made him gasp and grip Sorren hard. The bond. It was tearing away from him and Ava. It was painful. And the more he did Sorren, the more the pain burned until it made him yell out with it.

Ava cried out in pain and doubled over. Something was wrong with the bond…. it was tearing? But why was it tearing? She felt confused until it hit her: Sorren. Rafe was with Sorren and he was mating with her. She gasped and tugged on what remained of her bond with him. She was hurt… so hurt by his betrayal. And confused for she had thought they had been happy together. A wish for death for when it was over followed by complete disgust at herself for not being good enough for him. But then came the acceptance to let him do it and it was laced with her love for him.

Rafe felt all the emotions from his mate… Ava was still his mate… and paused. She was feeling everything? Rafe snarled a moment. This was going to be harder than he thought. He cursed and looked down at Sorren, who knew something had happened, but was waiting calmly, for Rafe to get his thoughts together. She knew how big a decision this was, and above all, she wanted him to be absolutely certain of his actions.

The calmness made Rafe try one more time, though it was more reluctant. Ava didn't deserve this. She really didn't. But his mind was made up, and this time, Rafe tried to sever the bond thread by thread, hoping it would be simpler. Each one hurt so much though. Finally, there were just a few left, and he couldn't help it. Rafe stopped and projected down what was left of the bond his concern and worry and sorriness to Ava. And love for her slipped through too.

Ava sobbed harder from the pain, but also from his projected emotions. Ava kept them close as she remembered her Uncle's words to her and told him through the bond for one last time,  _It's okay. I knew you were different and that you loved me differently. That you needed… you had… special needs and wants and love I couldn't give you. I accepted that, but I wasn't very good at showing it or telling it to you. I know that you love Sorren and I wish you full happiness with the one that you truly love. I'll never regret meeting you or loving you, Rafe. You were the best thing to happen to me in this life. You gave me the world and so much more… I'm just sorry I couldn't do the same thing for you._

Rafe listened to Ava's words. Her love and acceptance flowed through him and he knew. Ava was his mate. Would  **always**  be his mate. He loved her too much. More than Sorren. More than life itself.

As Ava flowed into him with her willingness to let him go, Rafe was drawn back in time, in memory, back to the beginning of all this. When he had first seen her and his clumsiness as he rolled on the ground in front of her. Then the next memory, when Ava had tried her little experiment and got him revved up so much.

" _Ava, I get it, that it was an experiment. But I just want you to be safe, okay? I don't think you understand just how dangerous an experiment it was. I don't know why I reacted so strongly, but I did. I am a wild creature, Ava. Sometimes unpredictable," he told her as they walked around, trying to find the stupid Benjamin Franklin._

_She stopped and stared at him, shaking her head, and replying, "It was stupid of me to forget that you weren't entirely human. I'm sorry about that, but I'm not sorry about the experiment. I found out what I needed to know."_

_He glanced down at her and was curious, "You think you love me, right? I am not sure if it's that or just… infatuation. I'm not trying to be rude, but just… how do you know the difference? I've had lots of girls say they loved me. But I have never said it back."_

_She locked eyes with him, her chin jutted out in stubbornness, as she told him just as stubbornly, "It is love. I love you, Rafael. There is nothing you can do or say about it that will change it. I love you and that is it."_

Rafe sighed as he thought of that conversation. He hadn't believed her really that day, though he had the sense not to say it. It was something he'd heard so many times over the years. But another memory fought its way through before he could push it away.

 _He was sitting by Ava as they were healing from the Rolfe attack. He loved the fact that he now had a mate. It was something he'd longed for but never thought would ever happen._ Love? Are you feeling better today? Oh… I like that. It slipped out before I thought. I love calling you… love. For it's true. I love you. And you are the love of my life, Ava,  _he purred in pure happiness._

 _A giggle was his answer as she leaned against him, nuzzling him, "I like that word. Love. No one has ever called me that before either. I love you too. Just like how I told you way before this. And to answer your question… I am feeling better. Are_ you  _feeling better?"_

Yes, love,  _Rafe told her with the humour flowing through the bond._ I am healing alright. I think I'm moving better today. But Ava? I know now is a terrible time for second thoughts. You're not having any right? I mean… when I decide something, it's decided. I just knew all of a sudden that you were meant to be my mate. Though in truth, I think my instincts were trying to tell me before. I just understood them better recently. I just wanted to be… extra sure.  _Rafe turned his green eyes up at her and laid a paw on her lap gingerly, keeping in mind both of their injuries._

" _Rafe, I'm not having second thoughts. I decided from the moment that I figured out my feelings that I would stick by you. In any way or form. Mating has only cemented that even more," she explained him gently._

 _He laid his head on her lap now, and purred softly. Finally he said after a moment,_ Well, I'm glad.  _A pause, then again humour,_  Ava? Are you saying that I'm a stupid male shapeshifter for taking so long to figure out my own feelings?

_She gave him an innocent look and said, "I may have implied that, yes." Then she poked his nose with a giggle._

Rafe shook his head with a small smile at that memory. He was so stupid, wasn't he? He sat up a bit more then yet another memory washed over him as Ava's love wrapped around him.

" _Ava? You know I don't usually care much about what other people think. But that's changed since we've become mates. I'm happy you're going to see your sister. It's been too long since the last visit. But you know what? Somehow I'm a little… on edge. I have a feeling she's going to be mad that I didn't marry you. That our love isn't going to be enough for her. It's enough for you, isn't it?" Rafe asked as he gently ran his fingers through her hair._

_She brushed her finger on his jaw and answered him softly but with love, "We talked about this, Rafe. Yes, it's enough for me."_

_He looked down at her and saw the truth in her eyes and the love shining there. Rafe remembered how disappointed she had been with his refusal to marry, stating the mate bond was more than enough. It had been hard for her to accept. No marriage, no children as she had thought at the time, nothing remotely normal. But as Rafe looked at her now, gone was the doubts and disappointment. There was only love and pride in her mate. And he was so, so proud of her too._

Rafe blinked as he came back into the present and shook his head to clear it of those memories. But they lingered in the back of his mind. Now he looked down at the woman under him and bit his lip. Sorren was still waiting for him, so patiently, like she had always done. But suddenly Rafe knew one thing.

He couldn't do it.

He loved Sorren, and that he had come to realize, but he did not love her enough. She was not his true love. Not his mate. But Rafe felt terrible about it. Her worst fear had come true: he didn't love her enough.

She knew it too, without being told. The pain shot through her as she saw the look in his eyes. Her lips quivered, but she nevertheless reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss. She had tears streaming down her face, but said nothing. She understood. And yet… did not hate him for it. What did he do to deserve a friend like her?

Rafe whispered, "I'm so sorry. I really am. But I can't… I.." He trailed off there, not knowing how to explain. He knew this would happen… someone would be hurt. But still…

But Sorren had laid a hand on his lips, silencing him. "It's okay. It really is. I love you, Rafael Valentine. And I always will."

The shapeshifter leaned on her shoulder and breathed in her unique scent. He asked her, "Do you have any of that… potion? Make it good for our last time?" He felt so bad for her, but he wanted their last time to be amazing, even if it was going to be bittersweet.

Sorren smiled faintly and nodded. She produced the potion, and gave them both some before they resumed things. It was not the mating of the bond, so it was much gentler, quiet, and sweet, with Rafe's kisses being apologetic. Again, she told him, "I love you."

At last, Rafe stood and left. He went wolf and licked her face once before galloping off to find Ava. She'd be at home, he knew. He went as fast as he could, love giving his paws wings. He bolted into the house, bouncing off a few walls and knocking one vase to the floor before realizing that Tommy was in the kitchen. Taking a breath, Rafe went human and walked in.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at Rafe and gave him a look full of disappointment and understanding. He looked past Rafe to up the stairs in the direction of where he knew his youngest niece was crying her heart out and told Rafe in a serious voice, "I can't let you go up there."

Rafe stood and watched Tommy for a moment. Then he shook his head and told him equally seriously, "I must, Tommy."

"You'll hurt her more by going in there. I can't - I won't - let you hurt her anymore than you have," Tommy told him with an unusual edge to his voice.

"I must. She is my mate. I did not go through with it with Sorren, my lover. It was a mistake." Rafe turned mournful amber eyes on Tommy. "I have lived a very long time. But it seems that I still make terrible mistakes at times."

Tommy was silent before turning blunt with Rafe. "I came home to my youngest niece screaming in pain, curled up in a ball, and crying from your 'mistake'. It took awhile for me to get what happened out of her. Do you know the reason why she told you stop the first time?"

Shaking his head, Rafe sighed. "Last time we tried it, she wasn't ready. She wanted to give that part of her to someone she would always love. And be the only one for him. And he for her. But Ava knows that I sleep around. And she panicked, I guess."

"That wasn't the reason why, Rafe. Ava knows that part, and she accepts it. She also knows that you love her, but that she can't give everything you need. The reason she told you to stop was because for a moment you reminded her of someone named Nev. In that moment she panicked and you left telling her that you had chosen Sorren to mate with instead. Not even giving her a chance to explain herself. Now tell me. Why should I let you in there after you did that her?" Tommy snapped in barely controlled anger at the question.

Rafe's hair rose instinctively in anger and his lip curled. But he calmed again, and answered, "It is true I got frustrated and angry. I had waited for her, and at the last possible moment, she said no. It was closer than the last time, and I nearly took her… after me telling her I had never forced anyone. I decided that Sorren was more worth it. I didn't have to fight for her… so I left. But as I took my lover, I realized that Ava is my bond mate. My soul mate. And Sorren wasn't it. I love Ava more, and would die for her." Rafe's voice went soft. "In fact, I almost did once."

Tommy blew out a breath and stared at Rafe. "You said you went to your lover because you didn't have to fight for her. Well guess what? The person you truly love, the one that is the only one for you, is always worth fighting for. Ava fought for your love from the beginning. Yet, you give up on her when the moment becomes too much for you and you go to someone that you only love as friend. I made a similar mistake to you, and like I told you, I lost my love and my friend. They both moved onto to someone that would treasure them both and here I am now. How do I know that you won't make this same mistake again, but instead of realizing it, you go through with it? Because then you're stuck with someone who can't give you what you really need and Ava is heartbroken and alone. Just like me."

The shapeshifter put his hand on Tommy's hand. "It was too painful. I had forged a mate bond with Ava. Don't ask about that...it's complicated. But when I did it with Sorren, I had to rip it from Ava and me. It was...a terrible pain. I never want her… or me… to go through that again. And I do love her truly. And she… completes me."

Tommy let out a small smile and chuckled warmly. "I knew you did from the first time you came to me with your problem. But I have to protect her from damage. There is only so much a person can take before they break for good. Ava is close to reaching that with that stunt you pulled," Tommy told him gently. He wasn't trying to be mean, but to make sure that Rafe knew that Ava could only be pushed so far before it became too much for her and he lost her.

"Ava is strong," Rafe replied with a knowing look. "She has always been. She just doesn't know it. And I will protect her. Always. She's given her heart to me. It is the least I can do _."_

"And you gave her most of yours. Only a small part of you belongs to your lover. But I have a feeling that if Ava were to ask you not to go to your lover again, you wouldn't. Good thing for you that Ava would never ask that of you when she knows that you love Sorren," Tommy told Rafe as he finally moved out of his way. "Just… try not to mate with anyone else again, including your lover. Probably for the best if you both just stay friends." With that last warning to Rafe, Tommy left him to go to Ava. He trusted the shapeshifter not to hurt his niece like this again.

Rafe sighed in relief and went up the stairs slowly. He could hear Ava with his sharp ears. But then he heard someone else. Someone with a fern scent.  _Julie._

Julie lay beside her friend silently as Ava cried harder. Her hand moved up and down her best friend's back in a comforting manner and she hugged Ava and instantly felt the tears start soaking through her shirt. Not that Julie cared. Her friend was hurting more than she had been with Danny or Nev. If she were to ever see Rafe in her sight again, he was going to wish that he had never been born.

Another loud and rough sob came from Ava. Immediately Julie shushed her gently and said softly, "It's okay, Ava. I'm here. I'll always be here for you. Even now when it means picking up the shattered pieces of your heart. You're not alone." It was the only comfort Julie could give but she wished desperately that Noah was here. Her brother would have known how to comfort Ava.

Rafe blew out a breath. He had made Ava cry like that… therefore it was only him who could comfort her. Why had he lost his temper like that? He would apologize and everything would be okay, wouldn't it? He gently nudged the door open, peeking in cautiously. Would Ava see him before Julie? He hoped so. But Julie's ears could be sharp for a human's.

Julie had turned her head sharply at the creaking of the door. She knew that it wouldn't be Ava's Uncle. He had been the one to call and tell her what happened and that Ava needed her. She hadn't told her parents anything and had just tore out the door like her life depended on it. And it did. No, it was the one person Julie did  **not** want to see and her anger hit a new level faster than it had with Nev. Her eyes met amber eyes and she quickly told Ava gently, "I'll be back okay? I need to go make a phone call to my parents and let them know that I'll be staying here with you for a while." She waited until Ava nodded and turned around to the window. Her heart broke at the whimpers that escaped her friend. But that quickly turned to anger as she stormed up to Rafe and shoved him hard out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Rafe sighed and moved down the hall where Julie shoved him. First Tommy, now her. He tried to tell her, "It's not what it looked like…."

"Excuse me?!" Julie interrupted with a snarl and blazing eyes, "Not what it looked like? It is exactly how it looks like! You left my best friend in a hissy fit because she stopped you from having sex with her! Then you left for your fucking… play thing!  **You are not getting near her**."

The shapeshifter rubbed his temple. He wanted his mate. And that was all. "Julie, I had a choice to make. Ava is my mate. And I was wrong, okay? I'm not usually the one to storm off. That's usually her. But for once it was me. I lost my cool. But she is mine."

_Smack._

Julie breathed heavily as she hit him across the face. Her eyes still blazed in anger but now they had tears of hurt in them as well. " **She is not yours!** And you made your choice. You broke her heart and I promised her after I met your play thing that I would be there to pick up the pieces. And I am. And that does not include you in them. Now leave. Let her move onto to someone that can actually love her like she deserves, you asshole."

Rafe glared at the name calling and testily snapped, "Answer me this question then. Was Ava in physical pain? I'm not talking emotional heart break. I do mean physically."

"Why? Did you hurt her physically as well?" Julie snapped right back with narrowed eyes. If the bastard had hurt her physically... he was dead by her hands.

"No. I didn't. It would have happened when I was… away," Rafe told her with a bite in his voice.

Julie knew what he meant as soon as he said  _away_. Fine, he wanted to know she would tell him bluntly. "Yes, she was."

The shapeshifter bit his lip. So it affected both Avas. He told Julie, "You wanted to pick up her pieces without me in them. You can't. We have a bond… one that I tore when I went with my lover. I felt excruciating pain with it. She would have too. But I did not separate entirely. There are threads left. Only I can repair them."

"Break them. Break the rest of them and stay out of her life. She's better off without you, because you'll just go and do this again," Julie said seriously. The sooner Rafe let go of her friend, the sooner Ava could move on and actually live her life.

Rafe was serious and getting a little frustrated. Why couldn't she see? He grabbed her arm and said, "That would make things worse. She would suffer for all eternity."

She frowned at that , knowing she didn't want Ava to suffer, not like that, but she did want Rafe to suffer. Big time. "Fine. Leave the last few threads but stay away from her."

That made Rafe growl at Julie, the growl of someone whose mate was taken by another. And the target was in easy reach. He was dangerous at that moment. But he told her evenly, "No."

Julie growled herself. Didn't he see the damage he had already done to her? "Whatever you think Ava is, remember she is human. Humans feel stronger than most, and yes her feelings for you were strong, but  **she will move on**. That's another thing humans do after they've been hurt by someone they love. And trust me, she will find someone better than you. And you deserve to be by yourself watching her be happier without you in her life."

Narrowing his eyes at Julie, he shot at her, "Like you did with your last boyfriend? And you're still single."

"We have the rest of our lives to find the right people," Julie shot back and crossed her arms. If he wanted into Ava's room… he was going to have to give her hell of a good reason.

Rafe eyed her, and made a decision. "Julie, there is supposed to be one person in your lifetime that is your true mate. I found mine in Ava. And I am not young. I am over six hundred years old. And in all that time, I have not found anyone that bonded with me like she did." Rafe's eyes once again held that age old look as he gazed at Julie.

" **Then why in fucking hell would you break her heart?** " Julie shouted at him. "She was screaming in pain, curled up in a ball, and clutching her heart like her life depended on it. How could you do that to her? Why would you do that to her?"

"Because I was stupid. You'd say all I have for brains are my balls. And sometimes that is true." He sighed and remembered what had happened. "It hurt me too you know. I've been shot, zapped, burned, bitten, stabbed, tortured, and the works. But never did I feel pain like that. And when it happened… she was willing to let me do it. She loves me. And I love her. Let me fix her."

"You don't deserve her or her love," Julie stated quietly.

He admitted, "No I don't. I never thought I would fall for a human like that. I am not human, nor is my lover. But for all that, Ava has shown me the best things in life. Look. I carry her mark for all eternity," Rafe bared the scar that Ava had given him.

Julie stared at it and thought about her friend. "I hope to hell she gives you a hard time and makes you earn your forgiveness. You don't deserve to have it back willingly." Was the only thing she said before leaving Rafe free to go to Ava if he wished.


	17. Chapter 17

Ava lay in a tight ball facing the window. Her body shook with sobs and she tried to muffle her cries of pain and hurt. Not that it had helped. Her Uncle Tommy had come running in when he had heard her and had known what was wrong. He had stayed with her, stroking her hair, telling her that the pain of her first heartbreak would be the hardest, but that she would learn from it. He had left when she had fallen into a restless sleep, but she had woken up and had started crying again. Then Julie had come, but now she had gone, and Ava waited for her to come back.

Rafe sniffed carefully and caught the scent of waterfalls, plus the salt sharp tears. He sighed and padded in silently. He paused a moment, then poked her face with his cold nose. Her eyes were squeezed shut and he poked again gently, wagging his tail slowly.

Ava had ignored the first poke thinking that it was her imagination, and then came the second poke, and she opened her eyes a silver to see a blurry, white form in front of her. She sniffed and tears fell faster and harder as she realized was Rafe. He had come to rub it in, hadn't he? Well… she wasn't going to stand for more hurt from him and told him sharply, "I don't want you here. I don't want to hear about you mating with your lover. Leave before I scream for Uncle Tommy. You don't want to deal with him when he's mad. And he's very mad at you."

Rafe gave another apologetic wag of his tail, and put a paw on her. He simply and calmly told her,  _Do you remember me telling you I never had a home? That's not quite true. I've come home, Ava. You are my home. And always will be._

She studied him and hiccuped, trying to calm herself down for a rational conversation. "Why wait until after you mated with her to tell me this?" she asked him with some bitterness but no judgement. She was curious on why he would do that… when he had just gone to be with  _her_.

 _I didn't mate with her. Well, I meant to. I was in the process of doing it. But I couldn't. I didn't love her enough, Ava. I thought I did. But then I realized… who I love most is you. I'm sorry for hurting you, and I hurt her too. It was very hard. But you're the only one for me, always,_  Rafe told her before he jumped on the bed and lay on her with a sigh.

Automatically, Ava reached out a hand and stroked his fur gently. She felt hope and joy at his words, but also guilt. "I'm sorry for hurting you. And her. I never wanted that."

Rafe looked at Ava as he said,  _I know you didn't. But it's done._ _ **You**_   _are my mate._ His tail tucked under as he whuffed nervously,  _That is, if you still want me._

Locking eyes with him, she whispered, "I have since the day we first met. I always will. No matter who you choose to be with. I love you."

He licked her face in happiness.  _I love you too. And you taste good._

Ava let out a soft laugh in relief, feeling much better. Things would be okay. She asked him teasingly, "How can a human taste good?"

 _You just do._ Rafe's eyes sparked with amusement. He wagged his tail, then said,  _If you are ready, we should do it now. But you have to be warned. There is a mating bond. I broke most of it when I was with Sorren. To build it again, I must… stake my claim. I can start out nicely since you have never done this before,so you're used to me. But… I'm sorry… but to build the bond again… will hurt._

"Okay, I understand." Ava sucked in a breath, but told him steadily, "I'm ready this time if you are. I'm not afraid. I want this so much, Rafe. I will be yours."

Nodding, Rafe turned human, not bothering with clothes. He cupped her chin tenderly and kissed her, softly at first, then more passionately. He glanced at her clothes, seeing they were only old comfortable ones. So he manifested claws and ripped them away from her, but took care not to scratch her. Once she was bared for him, he asked once again, "You okay?"

Ava smiled up at him and traced her fingers along his cheekbone. "I'm more than okay. Are you okay with this?" she asked gently.

He leaned into her touch and hoarsely said, "Yes." Now he put her where he wanted her, and kissed her deeply, letting her feel his arousal to help accustom her. One more pause and kiss before he thrust in smoothly and moved his kisses to her shoulder once again.

Ava gasped in surprise from the pain and felt herself tighten. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she concentrated on his kisses as she grew used to him. She trusted him with all her heart.

He rocked his hips gently, and when Ava had made her first moans of pleasure, he knew she was okay. It felt good. He went harder, and all was still good, for she clutched him and kissed him passionately. Rafe paused. This was the part she might not like. But it was necessary. He snarled fiercely and bit down on her shoulder hard, and slammed into her as well. He gripped her hip as he slammed home again. He could just feel the threads starting to knit, so this was working.

Bit her lip hard to keep herself from yelping with pain and pleasure, Ava curled her hands into his chest and shoulders. The hurt that she had been feeling seemed to ease away with each hard thrust he did into her. Ava couldn't match his strength but she did match his speed. Eventually her pain turned into pleasure and she was calling out his name with each thrust, fully consumed by the fire he had lit in her.

Rafe could feel the bond growing strong and heard Ava call his name. He paused for one moment. Was there an echo? No… he sensed Time itself merging. Past Ava and Present Ava were coming together somehow. Rafe kept up what he was doing with passion as the world bled white around him, and even Ava under him disappeared, except for the fact that he could still feel himself inside her. Rafe didn't stop but bared his fangs and bit down on the invisible shoulder, tasting blood, but things were becoming solid once again. And now it was Ava…  _his_  Ava...the leopard bitten scarred Ava under him. His mate.

She cried out in pleasure, and pushed herself harder against him, making them both finish with the fire in them. Panting, Ava and ran her hands through his hair, kissing him where she could reach, and muttered, "Rafe… I love you. So… much..."

The shapeshifter panted into her shoulder. He was so happy, and was back where he belonged. He tried to extricate the wolf fangs out of her shoulder not too painfully, and made them human teeth. He looked at her in pure delight. He had her again. And for that reason, he didn't wait or ask, but started all over again.

That made Ava surprised by his pure happiness and want. She didn't understand since, to her, he'd gotten back from Sorren's, taken her away from the children, Lio having come too, and paused only long enough to tell them to leave before taking her on the spot. Not that she minded and she happily went another round with him. Anything to take her mind off that bad dream she'd had

At last Rafe was satisfied. He lay against her, at her side, but moving her so he was still inside but they could talk. He rarely spoke silently as a human, but he did now,  _Ava. My love. My mate. I am so glad to have you again. I won't ever leave you. I promise._

Ava panted and trailed her fingers over his various scars, and spoke silently too,  _I love you, too. What do you mean glad to have me again? You were only gone one day and one night._

Rafe sighed, not wanting to explain but at the same time he was surprised she didn't know. Hadn't she felt it? But he answered,  _I got myself into a mess. Well, sort of. I… I was… with Sorren. But Sargon came and threw me back in time, to when we met. And I had to choose between you and Sorren. Let's say it was… eventful._

"What?" Ava stared at him in disbelief, trying to wrap her head around it all, and said softly, "To make sure I got this right… when you went to visit Lio, you slept with Sorren without telling me, and then Sargon came and threw you back in time… to when we first met? And you had to choose between us? Am I missing anything else that might be important?"

Rafe shifted uneasily, but managed to stay in.  _Erm. It was a hard go. When I had made my choice, I must claim whoever I chose with sex. I...was torn. I love you. But I found I loved her too. I tried to mate with Sorren._  Rafe flushed with a bit of shame and looked away then.

Ava felt a flash of anger that quickly turned to a blazing fire. She had been mad at Rafe before, but never this mad. Or this hurt. "Then it  _ **wasn't**_  a dream!  _It was real._  I know you tried to mate with her, you asshole. I felt it through the bond! I… thought it was just me dreaming!" she snapped with tear filled eyes.

"I…" Rafe blew out a sharp breath, knowing how angry she was, and to be fair, had every right to be. "Love, I am sorry.  _Truly_ sorry. For once, I acted like a human and stormed off from you. That was… me not thinking and just reacting. But I came back."

"When I storm off, I don't go and fuck the first thing in sight to break the bond with!" Ava growled. She focused on the anger because she really didn't want to focus on the hurt and the feeling of the bond breaking. That had been so terrifying.

Sighing, Rafe laid his head down with a jerk. He closes his eyes and said, "I know that. I… got impatient with you. And I knew Sorren would always take me in. But in all honesty, you are the better match, in every way."

"I wished for death while you were doing it," Ava whispered honestly. Her anger was still there but it was dimming slightly and only making her want to let him know how badly she took it.

He reached over and stroked her cheek, then started tracing every feature on her face. "You are amazing, do you know that? So amazing. You fought through Time itself, and then you loved me so much you were willing to let me go. I knew you loved me, but not  _that_  much. I… felt the same pain you did. It was the worst pain I have ever felt."

A stray tear fell and Ava stated, "You don't love me like that though. You never have and never will. I felt your love… your want… your happiness when with her. It was much stronger than whenever you are with me. If it meant you were happy then I would willingly face that dark abyss for eternity."

Rafe shook his head and wiped the tear. "No, Ava. I… do bottle myself often when I'm with you. I love you too much to... Sorren can handle whatever I throw at her. But you… can't. And after…" he forced himself to breathe. He never liked to think about that time, but he did now. "After what happened… when I was sick… I'm scared of doing it again." He stopped, not daring to say more.

Ava's voice trembled from hurt as her words came out softly, "You did though."

He snapped his eyes up to her in surprise, and queried, "What? I have never forced anyone. Still haven't. I… don't understand?"

"Wait, no." Ava shook her head and explained, "Not that part. It was… scary but I have long since gotten over it. I don't mind the rough sex. In fact, I enjoy it a lot and I trust you not to go that far again. What I haven't gotten over in all these years is when you shattered my heart into a million pieces when you left. That's what you did again. And that is what terrifies me the most about you. If you were to do that again… I would have no one but myself for the rest of eternity."

Rafe pointed out, "And I still chose you for my mate. You would have left me by dying. I had always been alone, but I have never been so happy as I have been when I'm with you. And just think… I chose you, knowing you would shatter my heart sooner rather than later. Alone again. For all eternity."

"You would have had Sorren. You would have been great again in due time," Ava snapped angrily. She was a whole mixture of emotions and had no idea if she should believe him or not.

He lightly snapped back, but not with anger, "I could have chosen her centuries ago. I didn't. And I still haven't. So… no. You are the only one for me." His voice at the last sentence cracked and he sounded old and tired.

Ava sighed and shut her eyes. The hurt and anger were still there… but there was also an inkling of understanding on  _why_  he did it. She really wasn't the easiest person to love. So, she decided to let the fight go for now and wait until the bond was a bit stronger before bringing it up again. She reached out to him and forced him to look into her tear filled eyes, as she told him gently with a trembling voice, "I'm sorry… so sorry…" Then words failed her.

Rafe sighed but answered quietly, "Don't be. You are my true mate. When I went with her, our bond tore, right down to the last few threads. Did you really know? Or perhaps you dreamed it, not knowing it was reality?"

"Oh, Rafe." She let out a shuddering breath and finally pulled away from him. She sat up and said, "I dreamed that I was losing you… it hurt… so much… my heart broke into a trillion pieces. I got rid of everything that reminded me of you. I cut my hair shorter than last time, broke the violin, threw out the necklace, and got rid of my tattoo of you. But then I realized that it was my fault because I never told you how I accepted you… all of you… and that I knew you loved me, but you also love and need her in a different way than you do with me. That's why I'm sorry. It's my fault that you both are hurting right now. I never wanted that… I just wanted to know that I still mattered to you. I know now that I do."

"Yes," Rafe answered, "You do. More than anything, love. You are my love… always and forever. The thing was, I just didn't know I loved her too a bit, but nowhere near you though. You know how long it took me to figure out  _us_." Rafe pushed a strand of hair back from Ava's face and pursed his lips. He wasn't sure how to ask. "Love, I want you. I want to make that clear. But since we're talking everything over and being honest. I wanted to know if you might be… open to… an open relationship? Before you say yes or no, you will not hurt my feelings with your response. You also know I have told you that you could… experiment."

Ava felt a rush of different emotions with anger and hurt being the most potent. Her nostrils flared in anger and her eyes narrowed, though she did manage to not yell or shout, she did sit up and move away from him. "You have some nerve asking me this after nearly breaking the bond and my heart. No, I won't be and will never be open to an open relationship. You knew that from the very beginning. What kind of brains are you using to make you so… not thinking much?" she finished in a clipped tone. She figured calling him stupid wouldn't be a good start no matter how much he could be at times.

He studied Ava and answered easily, "Okay. Not a problem. I just thought I'd throw it out there. I have no issue with you being my only." He thought about it and then smiled, "You know what? You're right. It's way less complicated this way. I don't need that kind of relationship. It'll be just you and me. Always and forever. Us against the world. I like it."

"You obviously didn't like it enough since we first met," she muttered.

Rafe sighed, but admitted, "You've taught me so much about loyalty. It is true that I had very little at first, about relationships anyway. Not about friendships or things like that. You remember our first Valentine, right? How we promised each other that we'd teach the other about things. You have, Ava. Yes, I made a mistake, one that I regret, because I hurt so many people that are important to me." He brushed a kiss on her hair softly, and added, "You are my one true love. And that's how it has always been. From my birth until now… and forever."

"You have a funny way of showing it," was all she said as she moved away from him. She touched her bitten shoulder and mused, "I wish my past self had put up more of a fight than willingly let you mate with her. I was too naive back then."

Heaving a big sigh, Rafe told her. "I really am glad you're here. Although… you were kind of cute then. Naive, perhaps, but still fun. And omigoodness… stubborn as hell! Quite a challenge. But you know what? I like you better now than then. Scars and all. You've grown so much, and so have I. Oh, about that… sorry for biting you. Again. You were my anchor in the transition." He looked sheepish and dabbed at the blood on Ava's shoulder.

Ava winced, but told him, "If you really want to apologize you can make it up to me. After you lick it better?" she asked hopefully.

Rafe grinned, turned wolf and licked away. When he was satisfied, he went back human. Then he satisfied himself in a far different way. The way of a Shapeshifter with his one true mate.

Afterwards, Ava had her head curled on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat, and trailed her fingers over the scar she had given him years ago. She shivered slightly as the faint memory of the bond tear came back to her. Then the doubt settled in her. Had he really wanted to mate with her because he loved her more or did he do it because he didn't want to hurt her? She didn't want to know the answer, but forced herself to ask, "Rafe? If you love Sorren and tried to mate with her… does that mean you regret mating with me both times? Because if you mated with me just to save me from the pain… that isn't a bond I want. I want a bond with you because you really want one with me. Because you love me." She paused and sighed, "I'm giving you this one last chance to tear the bond you have with me and to go mate with her. I just want you to be happy… even if I don't want to lose you."

"Hm?" Rafe gazed at his mate. Even though this was serious, he couldn't help but smile a little. She hadn't changed. She had always doubted herself on who she was, even years later. He chuckled warmly, "No, Ava. I chose you. And this is now the second time I've chosen you. It's true I did try to mate with Sorren. As I told Sargon, in many ways, she is… more understanding of me and my ways than you ever were. But even with all that… my choice is the same.  **You**."

"Uncle Tommy told me after you first met him that the love between us would be tested many times, but he knew that we would come out of it stronger. I promise to be open… I'll try but it won't be an overnight change and there will be times when you get back and I'll get jealous. Just know I don't mean it and that it is my human nature acting up," Ava warned him as she rolled over onto her elbow.

"I told you that you couldn't get rid of me that easily!" Rafe answered with a grin. "Still true."

Ava laughed and let her hand trail down to the scar she made years ago. "Does this scar even work like how you planned it to?" she asked with humour and curiosity.

Rafe smiled tenderly. "Yes it does. For you made it, and I carry it forever. It would have been my permanent reminder, even if you had died. You know something? Past you almost remembered this. At the very least, you said it was familiar." He sat up and looked at her wryly. "How is Lio? I should be mad at him, since he did go to Sargon and all. But… we came out fine after all."

"He's mad, upset, confused, and very conflicted," Ava admitted softly.

"I should talk to him then. And answer any questions he has." He traced Ava's lips and asked, "Are you okay with that, love?"

"Yes. Though I would like to spend more time with you, Lio is more important." she said. She grinned and asked him innocently, "When we're by ourselves again… can we try for another child? I miss the younger years."

Staring at his mate, Rafe said nothing for a long time. Finally he blinked, and slowly said, "Well… I still haven't a clue of why you got pregnant. We can try. I don't know what to do differently though. But hey… we have an eternity to figure it out!" Then he teased her, "I don't know. Kids are an  _awful_  lot of trouble."

Ava smirked and leaned in to kiss him deeply, mutturing against his lips, "You have to admit that the process of trying to have a baby is fun." And it would be a good way to solidify the bond once more and get them both over what had happened.

He laughed and reluctantly got up. Going ferret, he looked around for Lio. Finally seeing him in a hollow of a large old tree, Rafe paused because it reminded him of his cave. He scurried in front of the lad and went human. Crossing his arms, he looked at Lio and in a firm tone, said, "We need to talk."

Lio glared up at Rafe. He was silent as he scoffed at him and turned his eyes back to what he had been staring at. But he spoke quietly, "I'm not going to apologize. I didn't do anything wrong. Sargon overheard me talking to myself and guessed at most of it."

Rafe sighed and sat down next to Lio. "I'm not asking you to apologize. I get that you're angry and hurt. I'm sorry for that. But, Lio, I chose your mother. And I love her the most. That is the honest truth."

"That doesn't make it right! What if you had mated with Sorren when you were with her?! Mom would have been devastated, Rafe," Lio spat at him and went back to calling his father by his first name. He felt betrayed by both Rafe and Sorren. He looked up to them both and had always thought that the love between his mother and father were something to strive for in his life. Now… he wasn't sure about anything to do with his parents and Sorren. He just knew that he only had his mother and sister to rely on in this world.

Rafe's jaw jumped. He had nearly done just that. How was he supposed to explain? He tried though. "Lio, let's put your mother aside for one moment here. You know how old I am. I have been seeing Sorren for over four hundred years. We have a lot of history. A lot. She had hoped to one day have me as hers one day...If she waited long enough. It never quite turned out that way. No one has ever been able to tame me. I did not even think it possible. I… thought I loved her… and I do. But in a different way from Ava. That's all, really. Ava is my soulmate. The one who tamed me at last." He looked over at Lio and watched him. "Sometimes though, history is hard to ignore."

Lio frowned in confusion. He furrowed his brow and said quietly, "I don't understand. I know that you have known Sorren for most of her life, that she's been a good friend to you, and she loves you the same way mom loves you. How is it different for you to love them both but in different ways? And what kind of love do you have for Sorren if it's not like the love you feel for mom?"

The shapeshifter smiled gently, "You may have heard the term friends with benefits. And that's it with Sorren and me. We have an understanding of each other. And yes, passionate times. But with your mother and I, it's a real relationship. We both have to work at it. It's give and take. And real love. That doesn't mean we don't make mistakes. It's easy to confuse lust and love. They do look similar on the surface, Lio. But one is only on the surface and temporary. The other is deeper and last. Your mother and I… we appreciate each other not for the intimacy, even though that is a big part of it. But it's not all of it. One day, you'll understand, I hope."

Lio was even more confused by this, but tried to understand. "When you're with mom you are happy with the small things… you don't need to have sex with her because it is the simple, ordinary moments that make you happy, while with Sorren it's just about sex?" He questioned. Then to clarify, he said, "If I understand that correctly… and I'm not sure I do… for example… you don't care if Sorren has sex with someone else, but if mom were to have sex with someone else then you would care and not like the idea of it? Is that a difference between what you feel for Sorren and mom?"

Rafe agreed, "Yes, lad. Though I have been open to your mother… experimenting. It happened once, and she decided she never wanted to do it again. I get jealous, but I understand too, for I am the same way. I don't get jealous of Sorren. Your mom is my mate, always."

The young warlock asked fearfully as an entirely different thought came to him, "Is mom really okay? Abby said that mom wasn't doing well last night. Something about a scream of pain, crying, and then nothing. Then she said mom didn't look well today before you showed up."

"Yes." Rafe rubbed his eyes a moment. "She's fine. I… messed with the bond, and it hurt both of us. I didn't know it would do that. It was excruciating to go through. Even I have never felt like that. But, Lio, I made a promise. It will never happen again. Your mother is mine. Forever."

Lio mulled Rafe's words over before giving him a nod. He stood up saying, "I'm going to go be by myself for a bit and think everything over. But Rafe… I want to believe you on that promise. But I can't. Not when you already broke it."

Rafe nodded and stood as well. "And I get that. I hurt a lot of people, myself included. It will take time to rebuild." He smiled a little. "And since we are all immortal, that's all we have. Time." Pausing, Rafe's voice was firm, "Two things more. The first being about Sargon. He and I… have never gotten along. And now this. I know why you talked to him, I am not blaming you for that. Nevertheless, you are forbidden to be with him anymore. Or associate with him. Got that?"

Lio gave Rafe a nod to show that he understood and would do as Rafe asked. Besides, Sargon was also responsible for everything. He waited for the second thing with dread.

"The second thing is Sorren herself. She is the best teacher for you. You have to go back to her," Rafe told him quietly, but with authority.

"What?!" Lio was instantly displeased by that one. He scowled and curled his hands into fists from anger. But he knew it would be pointless to argue, and that he was going to get told off for his next words, but a part of him didn't care as he replied back with venom and anger, "Fine. I'm just an excuse for you to screw her whenever you want to."

Rafe's eyes flashed dangerously. He automatically dropped his hand to his waist, but then thought better of it. He snapped, "No. That's not why. Sorren is the only witch I trust with you. You are my family. And you deserve the best, and that's Sorren. You  **will not**  speak to me like that again. And I'd better not hear of you disrespecting her while you're there."

Lio looked up at Rafe with a face full of distrust. He didn't believe a word that had just come out of Rafe's mouth. "I won't. Mom raised me better than that. I'll respect Sorren when I'm with her, but I don't believe you when you say that I deserve the best. I don't trust Sorren either. But I'll go back for mom's sake. That way I can learn to protect her from getting hurt by you again." Lio shot back before storming off.

Rafe snarled after him. Why couldn't the boy understand? He had gotten Ava's stubborn streak, that's what. He could just shake him. Rafe went tiger and shook his own fur instead. Hopefully Ava could talk sense to him. For now though, he wanted his mate. He put his nose to the ground and scented where she has gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Ava sighed to herself as she walked away from the campsite and into the forest. Lio and Rafe were talking, Abby was out hunting or something in the forest, which left Ava to her thoughts. Her very dangerous thoughts that she didn't want to really think about. Too bad that they were stubborn and kept creeping up on her. If she was going to think about everything that had happened, then she would do it when she found a spot far enough away to actually think.

She walked aimlessly, not caring where she was going, until she found a spot that suited her, which was when she heard the familiar roar of waves. She walked towards the beautiful sound and eventually came out of the forest to a beach. Huh. She hadn't known there had been a beach here. She stopped for a moment and made a quick decision. She kicked off her shoes, took off her long sleeved top, and then she made her way onto the warm sand.

Let out a small relieved sigh, she closed her eyes. The wind blew at her, making goosebumps pop up on her bare arms and legs, and the warmth of the sand between her toes was comforting. The water lapped at her feet and Ava sat down letting it wet her legs. She smiled fondly at the familiar feeling. It reminded her of all the times Rafe and she had been in Hawaii, in that spot he took her to for the very first time, and they had been happy and in love.

Ava gazed up at the blue sky, not really seeing it, as her thoughts finally turned to Rafe and everything that had happened. Ava blew out a sharp breath as she took in all the facts. One, he had gone to check in on Lio. Two, he had slept with Sorren. Three, apparently Sargon had sent Rafe, along with Sorren and himself to the past, to make him choose between them. Four, it had made him realize that he loved Sorren. Five, he had chosen Sorren over her. Six, Rafe had started to tear his bond with her, his mate, to mate with Sorren. Seven, Rafe hadn't been able to do it and had gone back to her and mated with her.

Once she had the main facts out of the way, Ava thought about them in more detail. The first one had been her idea and he had wanted to give Abby and her some mother-daughter time. He had thought it had been a good idea at the time. Now she wondered if it had only been an excuse to go and see Sorren herself and not their son. The second one… it didn't surprise her. She knew that they had a history that revolved around sex, but she had hoped he could have contained it the one time. But she wasn't about to hold it against him. He wasn't going to change and she loved him, imperfections and all. Including his sex drive. The third point involving Sargon, there was nothing she could do about. The other facts were the ones that troubled her and worried her so much.

Rafe loved Sorren. Ava wasn't sure on how to feel about that. She wasn't entirely happy about it, but she accepted the fact. There was nothing she could do, or want to do, to change that about him. Rafe had denied it for so long, so it must have been a revelation to him as well. The next two facts were the ones that hurt her the most. She was hurt emotionally that he would choose Sorren over her. Not that she didn't like Sorren… because she did and she still did want to be her friend one day. That is, if the older, flamed-haired woman would let her after all of this. But yes, Ava was extremely hurt by that fact. The one that got to her the most, however was when their bond had started to tear.

Gods… that had been the most painful, fearful, confusing thing Ava had ever gone through in all her years with Rafe. She had been in her tent, fast asleep, when a burning feeling had started in her chest. She had put it off as heartburn from the dinner she had eaten with Abby, but then it had gotten worse until she had  _it_. Felt her heart splitting right down the middle and breaking into two. If Ava had to compare it to something she would say that it was as if someone had taken a knife, cut open her chest, took the knife and had slowly cut it down the middle. The only difference being that her heart would still have been beating after it was said and done.

When Ava had figured out why it was happening and with who, she was devastated. More than devastated actually. Her heart had broken into a trillion pieces and a part of her had died on the spot. She hadn't been able to believe that after everything they had been through… that Rafe would just tear their bond like after. Especially after he promised her, twice, that she was the only one for him. He had said that she was his world, that he wouldn't be able to live without her, and yet, he had willingly torn their bond to their last few threads.

Even though she had thought it a dream, Ava had meant the words she'd spoken to him and had then retreated as far away as she could from the bond. She knew it was useless, but it had been a hope that she wouldn't have to feel their bond end and the pain and loneliness that would come with it. When Ava had retreated, the loneliness that had always been present in her, until Rafe had came along and saved her from it, had come back worse than ever.

Her breath hitched as she thought of that brief moment… that very brief moment… on when she had been in the darkest of that abyss… on the very bottom… not being able to breathe and drowning silently with no one there to save her this time. She hadn't been sure how long she had just lain there, in a numbness all in the hope of it being a dream, when Rafe had showed up. He had kicked the kids away with a sense of urgency, took one look at her, and had kissed her tenderly. He had been oddly gentle with her at first until the first bite and thrust into her. He had been rougher and wilder than normal, but she had gone with it because she could feel her heart being mended together with him and the darkness was gone. But it was back now. Now that she was alone and left with her thoughts. Her doubts and fear came hitting her like a high speeding truck. It cut off her supply of air and started dragging her back down into the dark abyss.

Ava sat up fast and scrambled back from the water, only to fall down to her side and lay in the sand. She was aware that the stars were out, that she should have been back hours ago, that everyone would be worried, but she couldn't make herself move. Not when she was in the darkness again. All alone with no one but herself because Rafe could have been lying to her earlier and was just waiting for the perfect moment to tear it again.

She sobbed and curled into a ball. Her hair fell over her face and her body shook hard. The darkness was taking her again and she didn't have the energy to fight it anymore. As a last try of saving herself, Ava reached through the bond with the fear, heartbreak, and pain she was feeling to get Rafe to save her again, but she was back in the deepest part of the abyss again, drowning with no hope of any light being able to save her this time. For she wasn't sure if Rafe had meant his words to her at all.

Rafe came padding through the forest, following his mate's scent. Now he felt her. Felt all she was projecting. He immediately answered with love pouring forth for her and ran to find his mate. She needed him desperately, and he felt her darkness. Finally, he found her and curled his body around and over hers.  _Ava, I'm here. My love._

Ava could faintly hear a muffled voice calling out to her, but she couldn't hear the words. She was alone again and wished for Noah or Rafe. But neither of them came, so she curled up tighter to hold herself together.

Rafe felt her retreat from him, and again pulled on the bond. He pulled hard this time, making himself gasp with the yank he gave. It was not the same as what he had done before, but a reassurance that it was still there. Now he poured love, concern, regret, remorse for what he had done, and longing… longing for his mate.

When she felt a pull on the bond, Ava gasped in surprise. She started flowing upwards in it, stopping just a few feet from surfacing. The emotions from him wrapped around her and she let out a small whimper as she partly uncurled, saying,  _It hurt. So much when you broke it._

_Yes, I know. It hurt me too. But I was stupid and foolish. I was with Past Ava, and she… panicked at the last moment and refused to give herself to me. I got angry and decided she was not worth the trouble. So I went to Sorren. But you spoke to me from here. From across Time itself. And I couldn't do it. For you are my mate. My soul mate. My love. My world, that I nearly shattered._

Ava made a sound of distress at his words and pulled back from the bond a bit, saying in defeat,  _Just go bond with Sorren. It'll make everyone happier since I'm wasn't worth it. And before you say I am, my past self is still me. Which means that you think I'm not worth the trouble. I knew I should have given Abby the ambrosia instead of taking it for myself. I would be long dead by now and happy with it._

Rafe burrowed deeper inside Ava,  _No, love. I made a mistake. I stormed off for once when I shouldn't have. I think you know me well enough to know I don't normally do that. And everything worth having is worth fighting for. I fought for you. Then. And now. In the real world and in the magical one. You are worth everything. I never told you… but when I roamed the earth, yes I was… still am… a rogue. A bad boy. A player. But underneath it all? I was lonely. And since I bonded with you, I am never lonely._

Opening her eyes, she stared at the water. She wanted to believe him. No, she did believe him but she was scared. So scared that he would break his promise again. But she had to admit that ever since she had met him, she had never been lonely.  _I haven't been lonely since I met you. But you broke your promise to me… how can I know that what you are saying is actually how you feel about me and not confusing it with what you feel for Sorren?_

The shapeshifter thought about that. Finally he asked,  _Have you ever heard about what the ancient Greeks say about love? About there being eight different kinds?_

 _Yes, of course I have. It was one of the first things Uncle Tommy told me when I got to be around dating age. Let's see… they are: Eros, Philia, Storge, Ludus, Mania, Pragma, Philautia, and Agape._ Ava answered immediately with a small flicker of love for her dead uncle clear in her voice.

Rafe agreed.  _Yes, that's right. Okay. What Sorren and I have is mostly Eros, erotic love with the addition of Philia. That is platonic love. Hence the friends with benefits. But you and I, Ava, are different. We do have Eros, for sure. But we also have Pragma, enduring love. That's a result of effort from both sides. We have to work at it to make it work. But we both know it's worth it to each other._

Ava considered it all silently. Everything Rafe had said was true. She knew it was true from the love and honesty that were surrounding her. Now the questions where: did she find him worth it to stay and to trust him? She didn't need to think of the answer because she knew it already. She reached out to the bond and gave a yank to make sure it was still fully there.

The response was immediate. Rafe repeated it back, and humour flowed through him as he said,  _Did you think it just vanished? As you found out, it's a little more complicated than that._

Huffing in response, she blinked and was finally aware of her surroundings. Now she realized that she was back outside, but kept a tight hold onto their open bond.  _No. Just making you were still there._

 _I am. And I always will be, Ava,_  Rafe purred happily. He flicked his tail on her, once, slapping her butt hard but playfully in an attempt to cheer her up.  _You still can't get rid of me that easily either!_

Ava let out a surprised yelp at the slap and rolled around to look at him in his tiger face. She flicked his tiger chest hard in retaliation,  _Good. Did you have to slap my butt that hard?_

Rafe snorted and went human. He kissed her then said innocently, "I did. Both Past Ava and Present Ava are the most stubborn, hard to deal with people I have ever met. Thought I should start doing something about it."

"So you get to slap my butt whenever you think I'm being stubborn?" Ava asked him with an eyebrow raised. But she let him feel her amusement about it while she was saying it out loud.

Rafe laughed. "Well, you already stabbed me. So there's that." He smirked at his mate and laid bare the old scar she'd given him.

Ava reached down and trailed her fingers over it. "I know you wanted it but it still makes me feel guilty for hurting you like that. At the same time, I feel proud that I'm the only female to have been asked by you to do that," she told him softly.

That made Rafe smile. "You're the only one ever, male  _or_ female, that I asked. Not even Sorren has a mark on me. And that's how it will stay."

She looked up into his amber eyes. Her breath hitched slightly and she couldn't figure out what words to say. Instead she poured her love for him through the bond. At the same time, she reached up and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately. Only he could heal her heart. It would take a while to trust him fully but…

He kissed her back hard, pushing his way in, and possessively running his hands up and down Ava's body. He let his fingers roam over her, claiming every inch as  **his**. Her hair, her arms, her breasts, her hips, her back, her legs, and finally, her special place.

Ava let out a moan. Her body was on fire from his touch. It was different between them this time. She didn't know how or why, but she just knew it, and let her hands wander over his body. Her hands took in everything from him: from his soft hair, to his face, his neck, his shoulders and the way they moved underneath her touch, his back and his muscles, his chest and all of his scars. She then ran her hands down his arms to his hands, slipping hers into his. And kissed him again. And where she couldn't reach with her hands, she used her body and legs to feel him. To claim him as her own. Until it became too much for her and she needed more than just touching him. She  **needed** him inside her now.

Rafe knew it and felt the same way. So he rolled her over to where he wanted her, taking her then and there. But he left the bond wide open and poured out into all his love for her. He wanted her. He needed her. He  **had** her, and she  **had**  him. They would weather the storm.

She was drowning but was also afloat at the same time. She could feel everything Rafe was feeling and latched on it to anchor her. She wrapped her legs around him, bucking her hips against him in an urgency, and let him feel what she was feeling.

The shapeshifter was hit by the intensity of her love for him and her doubts melting away. They were one. One being. The bond burned, but it wasn't painful but brilliant with a light that had never happened before. At last, both finished and came to themselves. Rafe panted a long time into Ava's shoulder. Even he had no idea just how that had happened. But it had been indescribable. And he was speechless for once. They'd been… one creature merged together somehow? Perhaps it had been his rare magic kicking in, but he wasn't complaining. They were mates. And he'd be loyal to her. He learned so much over this Sargon thing… and knew without a shadow of a doubt he didn't deserve Ava, no matter how old he was.

Ava had her eyes shut as she panted. They were both covered in sweat but she didn't mind. She wondered if he was as exhausted from that.. whatever that had been... as she was. She ran her hand through his hair, kissing him on the temple, before sagging underneath him. Relishing in all of him still. She had no words to say except, "You… okay?"

Rafe finally rolled off her.  _Yes. I am. Just… satisfied. And you're okay… with everything?_

Nodding, she laughed weakly, touching his fingers,  _I don't think I've ever seen you like this after we made love before. You're so quiet. Was it better than the mermaids?_

 _Ah I don't know,_ Rafe teased as he laughed at that. He propped up on his elbow and tweaked her nose, saying,  _Perhaps there'd have to be more than one of you. With fins. And scales. But then again… no legs._

"You idiot." Him and his fascination with her legs. Her laughter died out and she turned serious. Softly, she told him, "She needs to know your true feelings for her. How you think of her as a friend with benefits only. I'm not saying it to be mean or hurtful. I'm trying to help her to move on to someone that can love her the way she deserves to be loved. You know that, right?"

Rafe blew out a breath. He knew Ava was right. In a slightly strained tone, he admitted, "I know. I broke your heart. I broke hers too. Four hundred years of history is nothing to sneeze at. I will tell her." Rafe remembered something else and added, "I need your help, love. My talk with Lio didn't go that well. He gets most of it. But he refused at first when I told him he needed to go back to Sorren. I put my foot down and told him he was going. I told him it was because he deserved the best teacher that I trust with my family. But he said the only reason he's going to learn is to protect you from me."

Ava sighed and reached to cup his chin. "He's hurting, Rafe. You went up there to see him and instead went straight for his teacher. It'll take a long while for him to trust either of you again. But i'll talk to him. Leave him to me, okay? As for Sorren… I don't think you're going to lose her, if that's what you're afraid is going to happen. You guys have four hundred years of friendship. The bond you guys have is the one I have with Julie. Just minus the sex. Its unbreakable."

"Alright," Rafe sighed into Ava's touch. She steadied him, and what she said about Sorren made sense. He thoughtfully mused, "Now I wonder what exactly I can do to get Sargon back for this. Might have to enlist Sorren's help. It's going to have to be a doozy. Although what I did was wrong, he wasn't right either."

"Can I hit him, or better yet, shoot him like Noah taught me to? It's not like he can die," Ava muttered angrily.

He perked up at that. "I like it. Do whatever you want. If he dare retaliate,  _then_  I'll get him. For you are my  **mate.**  He's not going to ever forget that." Rafe gave a satisfied nod with a smirk.

Ava smiled lovingly at him. A yawn escaped her and she asked, "Can we just stay here to sleep? I'm too tired from everything to move."

Rafe yawned himself and went leopard. He purred again at Ava and lay by her. They soon fell asleep, happy, content, and even in sleep, loving each other.

Ava blinked awake the next morning feeling more content than she had in the last two days. She cocked her head and smiled softly when she saw Rafe still sleeping. It wasn't often that this happened, but he must have been exhausted from everything that had happened. Stroking his fur gently, Ava gave him a small kiss on his nose, before quietly slipping out from him. She stretched out, popping her back, and quickly walked away. She got to the clothes that she had discarded yesterday and put them on. Then she headed back to camp. Once she arrived she noticed that Abby was sleeping in her tent and Lio was up and curled in front of a fire. Ava walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Lio took comfort in his mom's warm touch. He sighed, guessing why she'd come to him and muttered guiltly, "I told Rafe that the only reason why he wanted me to go back because he wanted to use me as an excuse to have sex with Sorren."

Ava frowned in disappointment, but said gently "Lio, you know that isn't true. Rafe wants the best for you because you are his son. He loves you, even if he has a weird of showing it."

Lio nodded, "I know Rafe does. I got mad at him because it seems like he only wants Sorren."

Ava blew out a soft breath. She stroked her son's hair and told him, "Lio… you're too young to understand love. Hell, I barely understand it and I'm in love." Ava paused and tried to explain, "Love can hurt. It can destroy you. It can cause you great pain. But it is also joyful, fulfilling, and makes everything better in life. It's not going to be perfect or be out of a fairytale. And it's not going to come easy all the time. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, and holding on and never letting go. It is a lot of work, but it's  _ **worth**_ every second, every minute, every hour because you did it together. And I can say for absolute certainty that Rafe loves me in that way. He doesn't love Sorren in that way, but more as a friend. Like how I love my best friend Julie."

Lio listened to his mother's words and carefully thought over it. Finally, he craned his neck to look up at his mom and quietly asked, "Are you guys going to be okay, mom?"

Ava sighed but gave him a gentle smile. "It'll take a lot of time for things to go back to how it used to be. Even then I don't think it'll entirely be the same between us. Your father hurt me a lot with this, but he knows that too. We're going to rebuild the relationship. But, yes Lio, I have faith we'll be fine, in fact, I hope stronger than before. We'll see however."

Lio felt relieved at that. Finally things could be peaceful again and felt his anger fade away for Rafe and Sorren. Though he still didn't trust them and they would have to build that back up to him. He was about to say something to his mom when he noticed Rafe walking out of the forest.

He glanced at his mom, scrambled up, and ran to Rafe. He skidded to a stop in front of the shapeshifter, saying guiltly, "I want to apologize for my words of yesterday. I was mad when I said them. I talked to mom and she explained things to me. I… I'll go back to Sorren because I  **want** to learn from her. She really is a good teacher and I learn a lot from her. I'm not mad at either of you anymore. I still don't trust you. But I want to learn how to again because you're my father and I need you in my life. So… I'm sorry for everything I caused and said. Especially with Sargon. That was my fault."

The shapeshifter breathed a sigh of relief. Ava sure was better with the kids at things like this. He smiled at the boy and said, "Well, I accept that. And I want you in my life too. You're literally the only warlock I get along with!" He patted him on the shoulder with a wink, making Lio smile back in mirrored relief. Though he added, "The Sargon thing… that was not your fault though. That was his… and mine. I should never have put you in that position, Lio. That was wrong of me, and I am sorry too. Alright?"

Lio nodded but only said, "Okay." He went to hug his father, but stopped at the last minute, unsure He tore off to gather his stuff, ready to go back to Sorren's.

Rafe called to Abigail who had emerged on a branch and fluffed up her falcon feathers. "Good morning, my cub. Are you coming with us to see Sorren? Or are you on your way again?"

She flew to him and went human into a hug. "Thanks, Dad, but I'll be going, now that everything is sorted out. I trust you to make it alright. I always have, Dad. I promise though, I'll come to check in on Lio more often so you don't have to worry about him." A soft look came into Abby's eyes as she said, "I… also… did promise a certain someone that I would come back. I don't want him to wait too long."

Rafe hugged her back and spoke silently to her,  _I love you. And I'll be waiting for you and him, if he's who you've chosen. Be very sure though. I do not want you making the same mistakes I did._

Abby smiled warmly, replying,  _Again, I trust you. And I will. I've already said goodbye to the rest, so adios!_  She then went falcon and soared away. Rafe, in turn, went Pegasus and took Ava away, Lio following behind on his broom, and back to the witch's house. He wondered just how this would go. Maybe this was a bad idea, but his instincts told him to wait and see.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorren sat with her brother in her own kitchen. Tears were streaming down her face, and her eyes were puffy. She felt old and tired. Once again she turned to Sargon and in a pained, hurt voice asked him, "What possessed you to do such a thing? Rafe is gone forever now. I loved him so… and you took him away from me! He almost mated with me. I understand why he chose her… but he won't ever come back now." Her grief turned to a flash of anger, "I  **hate** you now. We were just  **fine** the way it was! Then you went and gave me such hope that he'd choose me… only to have him go!  **Why?!** "

"Because it wasn't fair to any of you. Ava would not admit this to anyone, especially Rafe for fear of causing something, but she was hurting. Very badly by what the two of you were doing. And you… you were hurting any chances of finding true happiness. That is all I wished for," Sargon explained. He let out a tired sigh and continued, "I do not think you have lost him as much as you think you have, Sorren. You mean something to him, even if he doesn't love you in the way you do him. Besides, you are still young Lio's teacher. Neither Ava or Rafe would change that. You will probably see them all soon."

The witch wiped her tears and admitted, "I'm afraid Lio won't want me again either. He was always wary of me in that way, but liked me in others. And I quite liked the lad too. I'll miss him so."

Looking at his sister, Sargon had guilt on his face as he replied, "Sorren… I am sorry you got hurt. I never for the life of me thought the shapeshifter would choose you. Not because you don't deserve it, but because he had already bonded with a human. And the point of the exercise was to have him understand that."

Sorren would have said more, but then the house shook, making her looked up. Had someone landed on her roof? Then the next instant a roar and Sargon was knocked over by a wolf who flattened his ears at him, but wagged happily at Sorren. She stared at him, and then saw Ava as well. So they came after all. But… Ava? Sorren was jealously angry for a moment and snapped, "Come to rub it in, Ava? I should have thought you didn't do things like that."

Ava winced and felt a fear of bubble as she eyed the older witch warily. She did not want to get a spell cast on her and she had no idea if Rafe would try and stop Sorren. Ava took a deep breath, shook her head, and looked Sorren in the eyes, "No, I haven't. I actually came to talk to you."

Rafe had gone human at this moment, but was silent. Sorren looked at him briefly before turning her attention back to Ava. She cocked her head, the anger fading somewhat, and now puzzlement replaced it. "Talk to me? About what? I'd thought you'd have gone far from here and never come back."

"You got hurt," Ava replied softly. "I honestly never meant for anyone to get hurt, Sorren. I swear on my life that it was the last thing I ever wanted. It's not fun having a broken heart. But you should know that when Rafe was tearing apart our bond… I was heartbroken. And angry. And confused. But I was also happy. Very, very happy because it meant that he was happy with you. And you both deserve that happiness more than I could ever deserve it. And I took it away from you. You can hate me all you want, be angry at me all want, just please… don't turn away Rafe and Lio when they want to be a part of your life."

Sorren listened carefully to Ava's words, for she knew how Ava felt. Maybe not the bond tearing part… but she had seen its effects on Rafe, and it had looked painful… but she had experienced many of those emotions. So she replied slowly, "I don't hate you. I wanted to but… I can't. And I… never held it against you that you tamed the shapeshifter. Like I told you once before, no one has ever done it. You should be proud of yourself. And I could never turn either of the boys away. I love them both." Here she glared at Sargon, "The only one I hate right now is my brother."

Ava followed Sorren's gaze and scowled angrily at the warlock. Now full blown anger took over her and she let out a growl of her own, hissing at him, "You son of a bitch."

The shapeshifter was instantly wary, and laid his hand on Ava's arm. But he locked eyes with Sargon. The look was  _don't you dare._

Sargon tore his eyes from Rafe to land on Ava's blazing ones. "Ahh... Ava. Still as fierce as always, aren't you? More so than normal. What exactly is your problem with me? You were not the one I sent to the past."

"You…" Ava took a step forward. She shrugged off Rafe's hand and stormed up to Sargon. Her hand came up and she slapped him hard across the cheek. Sargon yelped with pain, narrowed his eyes, and took a step towards her, but stopped when movement caught his eye.

Rafe growled and went leopard. His tail twitched and he watched intently what was going on. His green eyes gleamed brighter than usual. But he didn't move from his spot to interfere. He wanted to see what his mate would say to the warlock.

Ava quickly caught Sargon's attention when she slapped him again. This time she spoke. Her voice was low and had an edge to it, "You son of a bitch. My problem!? My problem is that you hurt everyone! You made bonds nearly break, friendships nearly burn down to the ground, and change everyone's life. Including your sister's! You don't do things like that! It is just as bad as getting revenge on all immortals for something only a handful did.  **It is wrong.** I have two older siblings, a brother and a sister, and I can tell you how a brother is supposed to act. He protects you. Shows you the world. Gives things up to make you happy. Encourages you to follow your heart and your dreams. He believes in you when no one else does. And he comes to save you when you drag him into a world he wants no part of because someone you love is in terrible trouble and he doesn't want to see you heartbroken over it!" Ava was shouting at the end and tears fell down her cheeks. Her anger grew and she snarled, " **You are the worst brother I have ever met in my life! You hurt your own sister when you should have been supporting her instead! You are nothing but pond scum!"**

Sorren stared at Ava. Suddenly she grinned and clapped. She really liked the girl. And she agreed with Ava. Sorren could see herself as friends with her if she was standing up to Sargon for  **her** … her mate's lover. So she clapped heartily for Ava.

That made Sargon narrow his eyes in pure fury. He wasn't a horrible brother! He had been trying to help Sorren, and Ava herself, from that  _shapeshifter_. Now his sister was siding with her… he couldn't let this be. So he said smugly, "Now I know what the shapeshifter sees in you. A fire that comes out when someone she loves is hurt. I should have taken the chance when I had it and have sex with you instead of a kiss."

Ava eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. That was the last straw! He had hurt Sorren, he had hurt Rafe, he had hurt her children, and he had hurt her. But to insinuate that she would have had sex with him in front of Rafe was crossing the line. Which is why, when she raised her hand back, it wasn't to slap him.

Sargon was smug and he watched Ava's anger grow deeper. He expected another slap coming from the girl, but instead he got a fist in his nose. He heard a crack, felt something wet, and howled in pain. He let out his own snarl of anger and shot magic right back at her. He felt satisfaction as it hit her in the chest and sent her flying across the room, slamming into a far wall, before crumpling to the ground.

Rafe didn't hesitate to roar fiercely and leap off the ground as soon as he saw the bolt. He slammed into Sargon, and raked his claws deeply into the warlock's face. He would have bitten down on him to kill him, but Sorren's voice arrested him. "No, Rafe! Stop!"

He looked up at her with a growl, and the witch quickly explained, "Don't kill my brother. Besides, we need him. I'm afraid… he did a bit more magic than he realized."

Rafe looked down at Sargon underneath him. His full weight was on his chest, claws digging in. Rafe was furious,  _What the_ _ **fuck**_   _were you thinking? I warned you_ _ **once.**_ _It's a good thing your sister cared enough to stop me. And as for you… I think it's time for a name change,_ _ **Scargon.**_

Lio had snuck in when he had heard things start breaking without anyone noticing him. He looked around and saw everyone but his mom. Worry filled him as he looked around frantically when he heard \\\a small sound. Kneeling beside the far wall, Lio noticed a little brown kitten with very similar eyes. "Mom?" he croaked out in a horrified whisper. A meow was his response as the kitten walked up and into his lap.

Scooping her up in his hands, Lio snapped his head up to his father and called in a panicked tone, "Dad! Dad! You gotta help! Mom's a kitten!"

Rafe swung at Lio's voice and was at his side in a second. Sniffing carefully at the kitten, he knew Lio was right. This  _was_  Ava. Turning crow, he flew at Sargon and screeched at him  _If you don't turn her back, I'll peck your eyes out, and then you can be blind_ _ **and**_ _scarred._ Thinking a moment, he went back to Ava. Going tiger, he grabbed Ava by the scruff of her neck and returned to the warlock, dropping her at his own paws. The message was clear.  _Turn her back!_

Sargon let out a humourless snort. He eyed the kitten and said, "I think she looks better that way. She may have been fierce personality wise, but lacked in everything else. This is an improvement for her. Big time."

Snarling again, Rafe laid a paw on the kitten, squashing her a second, before he shoved her gently to the side. He was going to pounce on the idiotic warlock and kill him then and there. Or maybe not kill him. But mangle him beyond recognition. But it turned out he didn't need to. Sorren stepped in.

Her eyes were blazing, and at her brother's last speech, she'd had enough. Rafe was going to kill him, and then Ava would stay a cat. So she blasted her own brother. She poured magic on him so that he hit the wall behind him, but stayed pinned to it, unable to move. "Sargon! You will  **not**  do things like that to  **my friend! Ever!**   **Turn. Ava. Back. Now!** "

Sargon stared at his sister in disbelief. "Friend? She's your friend!? After she took everything from you! She deserves this! Everything she spouted out earlier was a lie! Especially the bit about the brother part. No brother would ever do what she described!"

Sorren wrapped her magic around her brother so it pushed him up the wall by his neck. She snapped, "I may never have met her brother, but I have heard enough about him from Lio. And I know it's the  **truth**! And you. Are.  **Wrong.** Ava is my friend because despite everything, despite what happened… she just stood up for me in front of you! And Sargon? Don't you remember Mother saying something similar to you shortly before she was killed? About being a good brother? Exactly as how Ava just said it?" Sorren's eyes were at their angriest, and she remembered that fateful day, when their mother had had one of her "feelings" and told her children special things. Only to be killed the very next day.

Sargon went still at his sister's words. He remembered his mother's death and nothing more other than anger. Had she said something about that? He started to recall something but shut it out of his brain. "No, I don't. I remember her death and the fact that she should not have been killed!" Sargon snarled at her.

"Well, she did! And  **you forgot!** " Sorren suddenly burst into tears. "How could you have? It was the last time we spoke to her. And Father left after that. And now this! Sargon, if you don't turn Ava back, I'll magic it out of you. And then I  **will** let Rafael destroy you," Sorren told him in a cold anger.

In that moment, Sargon knew that he had lost his sister. His eyes narrowed, but he sighed deeply, lifted a hand, and shot Ava with some magic to reverse his spell. He snorted at her disgruntled and confused face as she blinked as a human once more. There, he'd done as Sorren asked. Saying nothing, he looked at his sister once more. She was the only family left, but did he really need her? He felt torn but waited to see what she'd say now. Which turned out to be nothing as she sighed and dropped her magic as well.

Rafe nosed Ava to make sure she was okay. Then he stood, human as well. He snarled viciously at Sargon, "Count yourself  **very** lucky that Sorren is your sister. You get to leave here today with your life. Come near me, Ava, Lio, or Abby, and I will surely take that from you. As it is, you're going to have fun explaining why you have claw marks on your face that you will carry forever."

Sargon was tense, but knew he got lucky from the shapeshifter. Standing up, he didn't glance at any of them, before leaving his sister's house. He did not know if he would ever come back or not to her. Those eyes of Sorren's would forever haunt him. And he knew he'd always hate that shapeshifter.

Looking concerned as he watched Sorren collapse into a chair, Rafe studied the witch but decided that she'd be alright. His main worry was Ava, his mate. He turned to Ava and asked gently, "Love, are you okay?"

"I think so. That is something I never want to experience again in my life. But it felt good to hit him a few times," Ava told him as she made sure everything was working properly.

Rafe couldn't help it, now that the moment of danger was over. He stroked the back of her neck where he had carried her in his tiger form. "You know… you looked awfully cute. Cute enough to squish. Which I may have done by accident," he smirked at his mate.

Ava let out a huff and hit him in the chest. "I was not cute!" she snapped before turning her gaze to Sorren. She bit her lip, but said quietly, "Thank you for getting him to turn me back human. Even though I didn't deserve it from you. Not after everything that has happened."

Sorren had a small tired smile. Looking over at Rafe, then back to Ava, she said, "You stood up for me. So I stood up for you. Isn't that what friends do? Which somehow we are after all that? Let's just say, you owe me one." She sat up and told Ava, "I'm sorry. I really am. He was yours, and I should not have done what I did. I did egg him on, and I did kiss him back. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry. I don't deserve your friendship. I deserve for you both to leave and never come back." She looked down at her feet, shame in her face.

"I know," Ava replied quietly. "Yes, you hurt me. You hurt Lio and Abby. He was a stupid idiot of a shapeshifter, but you know… I get it too. I'm not the easiest person to live with. And I get jealous of the history you both have. But Sorren? You've done a lot of good things. You've taught my son so much too, and me, by extension. And my daughter has you for a safe place as well. Will it be one hundred percent okay? No. It'll take a while. But… I do want to be friends anyways. It's not logical, I know. But still…" she trailed off uncomfortably.

Rafe blew out a breath. This next part wasn't going to be easy. He curled his fingers into Ava's and told her,  _Ava… you know I love you. I hate breaking people's hearts. I broke yours. And hers. Sargon just did it too with their mother. How do I do it again?_

Ava curled her fingers around his tighter in support.  _I don't know, Rafe. You just tell her straight out like you do for everything else. I… you don't have to do this,_ she said bitterly at the last part but she also felt guilt that was conflicting with what she truly wanted. She didn't want to hurt Sorren but she didn't want to share either. If Rafe's words to her were true after all.

 _Okay. You know what? Some say I show little pity. I suppose that's true. But I want to here. But don't fool yourself into thinking I don't want you._ _ **You are my mate.**_   _My_ _ **only**_ _mate. I'm just trying to not hurt her. I don't want her to turn against me like Cassandra did._

Ava blew out a sharp breath and replied,  _I understand that. Somehow, Rafe, I don't think that will happen. You just have to tell her straight and gently then. Explain everything. I support you._

 _I'll try,_  Rafe responded. He sighed then looked at Sorren. She had been waiting, knowing they were having a conversation. Even that silent speech fascinated the witch. It was just… cool, to be honest. But she knew the news likely wasn't going to be good. So she steeled herself.

Rafe hesitated before saying, "Sorren, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, including what just happened now. And everything before. Even in the beginning. Which is so long ago we can hardly remember not knowing each other." He paused in thought. "Actually, is there a time when you didn't know me?"

Sorren thought about it. Finally she shrugged, saying, "I guess when I was still a very young child. You knew my mom. So that's pretty long ago."

"Wow," Rafe responded softly. That was ages ago. Nevertheless, he had to say it. "When we were together then, you know… everybody knew that I had never truly mated. And if that were to happen, there should be only one. Ava is my one. I can't... be with you in that way anymore." He dropped his eyes to the floor and squeezed Ava's hand for encouragement.

The witch stared at him. Somehow she knew this was going to happen and she couldn't help it. Anger surged briefly, then acceptance. She had tried to tame him. And failed. Looking at Ava, Sorren asked bluntly, "Was this your idea?"

Ava winced and warily stepped closer to Rafe. Having magic used on her once was more than enough for the day. "No, it wasn't. Truthfully? I don't want to hurt you or cause you pain but Rafe… he's still your friend. He considers you to be one of his best friends. I love it that he has friends like you… I just can't stand him sleeping with you when he's mated with me," Ava said honestly.

The witch bit her lip and nodded. She understood that. "I know, and I won't anymore. You have my word." Then she told Ava, "Don't be scared of me. I wouldn't ever hurt you. For one he'd kill me, no matter how long we've been together. Isn't that true, Rafe?"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"You see? But that's not the only reason I wouldn't hurt you. I… I… want to think of you as a friend too. I'm afraid I don't have many myself. I've been quite solitary. And that's been my choice. I like you. I should absolutely hate you for taking him away. But I don't." Tears started to stream down her face again and Sorren tried to wipe them away.

Rafe asked, "So you want us to leave and never come back?"

" **No,** " Sorren snapped. She tried to get a hold of herself. Looking away from them, she focused out the window. "I just feel like I've lost everything. My brother, my mother, my lover… I just suck at relationships. It's why I don't bother with others. Maybe I'm no good for Lio either."

Ava protested at that. "No. Lio needs you. He honestly likes learning from you and considers you as an aunt. I can't teach him and Rafe is at his limits of what he can teach him too. And I trust you with my son. I want to think of you as a friend too. As for the other part… you just haven't met the right guy yet. You have to go through several to find the right one. I know I did with three different people."

Rafe smirked. "Are we counting how many I did?"

Ava snorted and replied, "Did you ever take any of them seriously as an actual relationship? Those are the ones we're counting."

Thinking on that, he was honest in his reply, "Actually? I have to say none. Sorren was the closest. I'm talking before this whole situation of course. But no… they were all fun and games."

Sorren smiled, "The beast had never been tamed. That's all. I'm… kind of proud to know I came the closest. I  _almost_  did it. I don't think that's anything to be sneezed at."

"No, it's not. You have every right to be proud. I'm sorry that I came along and ruined it for you," Ava murmured.

The witch shook her head and replied, "No, don't be sorry. You didn't ruin it. You just sort of burst a fantasy I had. But it wasn't reality. A bit of a rude awakening, maybe, but it needed to happen. I think, probably, truthfully, we would have driven each other nuts."

Rafe started to protest, "Now wait a minute…" but Sorren had her hand up. She sadly shook her head, "It's the truth. We were good because we just got together and shared a few things, banged each other, and that's all. We're friends. I see that. Take away the benefits, and we're still friends." She paused and looked at Ava with a grin, "Do you know I hate tossing balls endlessly for him?"

Ava was surprised. "Really? Why do you hate it? I love it. He gets so… excited and happy… and that makes me happy."

"I guess because he has endless energy. It's useful in bed, it's true. Although… Rafe, don't you remember that time at my home and you smashed into Mom's china cupboard then blamed it on Sargon? All because you couldn't stay still for two minutes. Then I tossed a ball and you ran zoomies then  _that happened._  Wasn't mom so mad! And me too!" She finally laughed softly at the memory.

Ava smiled, "I like that endless energy outside of the bedroom. We get into so much mischief and it's fun getting into it."

"And out of it," Rafe added. He shrugged, "It's true. When I start going over the top, you boot me out. But you're right, Sorren. It really wouldn't have worked. Let's just say my dick got me into this situation. It can't get me out. Can it, Ava?"

"No, it can't. Only you can," Ava replied quietly.

Rafe nodded, "Yup. So… Sorren, are you okay with that? Friends? What do they say, Ava? BFF?"

Ava nodded and smiled, "I like that a lot. Best friends. It's something we all need right now. Friends."

Sorren looked at each of them a long moment, then cracked a smile herself. "Okay. Best friends forever. I like that too. I dare say it might be weird at first. Please don't hate me if I slip up and kiss him or something like that. It has been a long time after all. Old habits die hard."

"I won't hate you. Besides it's not you I don't trust." That lipped out of Ava's mouth before she could stop them.

Rafe sighed guiltily. He squeezed her hand again and honestly told her, "I know it will take a while. But seriously… if I waited my entire life for that special someone…. I'm bloody well willing to fight again for her."

Ava blew out a breath and only nodded. "I know, Rafe. It'll take some time."

Sorren glanced at both of them and said, "Well, that's for you guys to work out. Just know I'm here for  **both**  of you. That's what friends are for. Ava… anytime you need a  _real_ girl's night out, I'm your girl." She grinned encouragingly. It would take time for all of them with relationship adjustments. But that was okay. She was rooting for them after all.

"I will take you up on that offer sometime after everything settles down, for sure." Ava looked over at Rafe briefly before letting go of his hand and walking out to say goodbye to Lio privately, knowing that Sorren might want a little bit of time alone. But she trusted them for this time.

Rafe watched her and turned at Sorren's voice, "Hey, you need to show her this won't happen again. And I sure as hell don't want this to happen again! Not to her, not to anyone else you might have eyes for. It's hard I know. But you both deserve this." She smiled and said, "Come here, tiger."

Sighing lightly, he did go tiger even though he knew she was just teasing. He heaved himself on her lap and let her hug him. She cried a little softly onto his fur even though she really was okay. Her emotions were just wrung out. Closing a chapter could be scary, but the book wasn't done. She knew that. He did too.

Rafe waited until she was calm again.  _I promise we'll always be friends. Always. I'm glad though… I was scared you'd take it like Cassandra. And look at everything that happened from that one thing._

"I wouldn't do that, Rafe. Never. Cass was… stupid and immature. I'm not. I know things. And I know  **you.**  I love you… as a friend. Okay? Now go get that mate of yours already!" She playfully shoved him away.

He looked at her once more, then bounded outside. He smirked when he accidentally (or not) knocked a vase over. Sorren's aggravated shriek was music to his ears. But he walked to Ava and slid his fur under her hand as he looked up at Lio too.

"And behave. No more going to other people with family problems. Understand?" Ava said sternly as she brushed her fingers through his curly hair.

Lio nodded solemnly, "I won't. I learned my lesson to never involve strangers in something that is between the two of you. I promise. If Rafe does something he's not supposed to, I'll go to you first," he said softly.

Ava smiled gently and kissed his forehead. "I know you did. I love you, my son."

Lio breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned into his mother's touch. He knew he was getting off lightly from her and knew that she had other things on her mind before he really heard it from her. But for now, he would take this and then his punishment when she was better. "I love you more. And I really am sorry for causing both of you pain. Especially you, mom."

Rafe growled and flicked his tail so he was touching Lio as well as Ava.  _I really should be absolutely furious with you. I should beat your ass from here to kingdom come. But I won't. Not today anyway. It's still in the cards though. If your mother fails to talk me out of it._

Lio gulped but nodded in understanding. "I deserve it. I really do."

Rafe stared at him with narrowed eyes then relaxed fully. Though he had one question,  _You're still sure about staying here?_

"Yes. I need to learn how to use my magic properly. And you don't have the best record with any other witches or warlocks. I'll respect Sorren and listen to her."

Now Rafe teased,  _Are you saying that you will be able to fish_ _ **my**_   _ass out of trouble one day? That actually might be useful._

"Nope. That's mom's job. Mine will be to heal you after you did something stupid that mom got you out of," Lio said with a grin.

Rafe turned human and looked at Ava, "You know… kid has a point. Ah well." With a gleam in his eyes, he pretend snapped at Lio, repeating the same words as before, "Scat, boy." This time he kissed Ava passionately, not waiting for Lio to leave.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this story! Thank you for coming along on this wild ride. This was definitely the hardest story to get through, but there were quite a lot of issues to address. The next story is a lot lighter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Keep an eye out for "All Roads Lead Home". Thank you dear readers for your support!

Ava let out a surprised sound at Rafe's sudden kiss, but it quickly turned to a soft moan. She heard Lio make a disgusted sound and then his feet pounding away. Pulling away, Ava stepped out of Rafe's arms and breathlessly said, "That wasn't really nice. But enjoyable."

He smirked as he playfully snapped, "When am I  **nice**? I thought I was sexy as hell, you know."

Raising an eyebrow, Ava looked him up and down, before saying with a light teasing tone, "Uh-uh. Then why is that I can resist you most of the time? Including right now."

Rafe grinned at her. "Really? Let me try something." First he showed pictures through the bond of them in intimate moments. Then he tried something new. Instinct guided him as he grabbed hold of the bond and traveled up it inside Ava. He found himself somehow curl up into her, somewhere deep in her where the bond resided. Rafe reached out and touched the walls around him, then had an idea. She must have a pleasure centre somewhere, no? Moving around gently, Rafe instinctively let his own bond tell him where it was. It was still difficult but at last, he found it. He stroked it, feeling the sudden fire burning between her legs.  _And now?_

Ava gasped at what he was doing. It was different… more intimate for it felt like he was touching her soul at the same time. She squirmed on the spot, panting lightly, and decided to show him what it felt like. She reached back through the bond, brushing against him as she went, and just let her own herself fill him up. It was sort of like what happened the other night. When they had been one complete being, but this time she could feel the lines meshing and staying separate at the same time.

The fire was spreading upwards and it consumed her. She wasn't sure if Rafe was feeling this same fire, but she cried out in pleasure.  _Rafe,_ Ava sighed softly through the bond. It carried her love, fear, need, guilt, anger, pain, and want for him.

Rafe staggered a bit. He was suddenly fully aroused. He sent back everything she sent him, minus the anger. That was her right to feel that for him. But everything else he shared. He loved her. He needed her. He feared she would one day give up on him and leave. He was guilty for everything. His heart ached for her. And he wanted her.  _Ava._ Rafe wasn't sure if they could do it like this. He stroked her inside, trying to get her off but soon realized she needed the physical touch too. So, frankly, so did he. Finally he gasped out into the bond,  _Ah… this is… insane. Have you ever seen me this big? Am I going to fit?_

Ava forced her eyes open and looked at him. She reached her hands for shoulders but dropped them back to her sides. She struggled to think clearly and replied,  _I… I don't know. But I need you physically, Rafe. Though maybe we shouldn't be here having sex. It's not right or respectful._

Rafe moaned. His arousal was becoming painful. He needed release and fast. Not saying a word, he dragged Ava to the trees, changed his mind and went further to a thick clump, very much like the low fir tree he had once hidden as an injured wolf. He threw her under it, and they were hidden from view. Snarling aloud, he asked silently,  _Now? It's hurting. I need you._ _ **Now.**_

Looking down, she quickly unzipped his pants. Reaching in, she wrapped her hand around him and tugged him out, saying,  _I know! I know! I can feel you and feel me at the same time. Just do it already!_

He yanked her clothes out of his way and slammed into her without preamble. He grunted himself with the pain, for he was tighter than ever, and went wild on her. But since he was so wound up, it also meant they both were done in just a few hard thrusts. They both came explosively and Rafe's mind was blown. When he finally stilled he managed to grunt. He curled out of the bond again and back into himself.  _That… was… scary, actually._

Ava trembled underneath him. She felt a few tears fall and panted hard.  _What happened… to cause you to become that hard? So fast… and painful?_

_You… touched me somewhere I'd never been before. I don't know. It wasn't for you?_

_I was aroused and wanting you badly but I always feel that way when with you. You constantly touch my soul with your gentle, meaningful actions and words. This time it was more desperate,_ Ava told him as she started to calm down now.

Rafe was still quivering a bit, but his humour was there.  _I guess you can chalk this one to females. Us males are too damn sensitive. And that one pushed all my limits. You win this round, I guess._

Ava laughed breathlessly and reached up to stroke his face gently. Curling her fingers into his hair, she brought his face down to hers, and started kissing him gently.  _Hmm… it seems I can find ways to actually beat those damn mermaids. This means some experimenting,_ she teased softly.

The shapeshifter gasped with laughter.  _True._   _Bloody hell. You've got leverage now. That whole thing was fucking terrifying and yet so good at the same time. And you're going to take that and run with it. I think I'm dead. Why do I muck around with this bond? Always comes back to bite me in the ass._

Ava had been chuckling at him then reminded her mate softly, "We should get up and go."

Rafe sighed and pulled out carefully. He seemed alright. So did she. Good. He hadn't killed her yet with sex. Of course, she'd tell him if it was too much. But there was always that fear in the back of his mind from that day. Shaking it off again, he said, "Okay. What do you want? Ocean, mountain, plains, desert?"

"I want to go home for a bit. By myself. You can go wherever you want to," Ava muttered as she brushed herself off.

Cocking his head head at Ava, he studied her. "I want to go where you are, love. Okay, communication time. What's up? I had a nice surprise I wanted to give you for when we're alone. Something I should have done years ago."

Ava looked at him and wrapped her arms around herself. "I just need time to think. This last thing was good, very good. But the bond. I didn't think anything of it until you mentioned it. You'll mess with it again and you'll hurt me."

Shaking his head, Rafe stepped towards Ava. He gently said, "No, Ava. I will  **never hurt you**  like that again. As for the bond, it's growing and developing like we are. We're trying new things with it. I meant with my last statement that you'll actually have an advantage over me for once. A very scary one at that."

A frown made a way to her face and she snapped in hurt, "But I would never use the bond to do something harmful to you! If anything it would have been for pleasure or comfort or safety or anything else but hurting you."

Rafe looked at her and cupped her cheek. "I know you wouldn't. What just happened did scare me, but I'd be willing to try again at a later date. But we didn't know that would happen. We keep finding out new things about the bond. You know I'm a unique being. No one knows what affects it. Only us. And I don't think we know all that much either."

Her jaw jumped under his fingers. She couldn't help the hurt and bitterness in her voice, "At least we both know that we can trust only one of us to not go and mate someone else."

"Ava…" Rafe sighed. He took a deep breath before expelling it forcefully. "I'm really sorry about that. I chose you as my mate. When it came to the crux, I still chose you. I couldn't break the bond. It would have been too painful as in the fact that I'd have to give you up forever. That was not something I was prepared to live with. You're  **mine**. Simple as that, Ava."

_Just take me home, Rafe, so I can process everything._

Rafe blew another breath but turned around and laid her hands on his shoulders. He morphed into his usual Pegasus and took off into the sky. As he flew high, he was quiet until he got to his travel speed.  _Ava, will you let me show you something before I take you home? Please. It's important._

Ava had her hands on him gently with her face pressed into his mane. Her tears fell into his mane and a mixture of anger, hurt, and love was flowing through the bond from her. She wanted to say no, but knew deep down that doing so would hurt him and she couldn't bring herself to do that. Besides, she did want to know what he had to say, but was too stubborn to admit it. "You get ten minutes. Show me and explain," she muttered with steel in her voice.

Rafe responded by sharply banking. He changed direction to another area he knew she would like, a hidden waterfall. Rafe really did know where most of them were, and dropped down on a sandy island in the middle of the river where they had a perfect view of the narrow ribbon falls. Turning human, Rafe caught Ava in his arms and settled her down gently. He looked around briefly, then told her, "Long ago, I left a box of treasures by a different waterfall. They are priceless gems and jewels. I showed your other self this box. She chose this. And I want to give this to you. With a promise." He softly placed the ring in the palm of his hand to show her.

"What?" Ava, who had her arms crossed, uncrossed them and stared at the ring in surprise. It was beautiful and looked like it would fit on her finger. Hazel eyes met amber ones and she asked, "I don't understand, Rafe. What does this mean?"

"You know I don't do marriage, Ava. I still don't. But you deserve this ring. Do you know why they use rings, Ava? It's a perfect circle. Love infinity. This is my promise to you. I already love you to infinity. And I always will. I want no other mate. When I see this ring, it shows me… and you… who we are. There will never be another. Never again will I ever try to tear the bond. It's sacred." Rafe was fighting his own tears and his voice was thick with emotion.

Ava kept her eyes on the ring while he spoke. She was unsure of what to do. His voice… his feelings… that all said he was telling the truth. But the fear stopped her from moving forward or saying anything.

Rafe paused and then crept through the bond. He wanted to pour everything in like a flood. But he didn't, only because he was suddenly afraid. Afraid she didn't want him after all. He let that flow through, as well as his love, his desire for his mate. Then he pulled away from that and

showed her himself, roaming the centuries. Alone. How he had despaired of ever finding a mate. His jealousy of others who had one. And then seeing her as a young child. He hadn't stayed at that time, but he had caught her interest. Then for real when she was 17. When they mated for the first time. The feeling of the bond knitting for the first time. And just her. His Ava. His mate.

That made Ava stagger back at the added fear he let her feel. She winced and brought a hand up to her heart as she rubbed at it to stop the aching. Then she was bombed with memories of his. Memories he had never told her before and she snapped her eyes up to his when he was finished. She licked her lips as she said softly, "You made a terrible mistake after breaking your promise for this last time. I want to forgive you. I want to trust your word. Just like how I wanted death when you were tearing the bond." She paused and held out her hand to stop him from talking. "And yet… I still love you. I still want you and need you. You'll have to prove yourself until that trust is back."

Rafe nodded, and quietly replied, "I know. I deserve that." He gave a wry smile, "Lio was willing to face his punishment. I am willing to face mine."

Ava nodded and whispered softly, "Good."

Smiling, he tilted his head. He put his other hand on her chin and made Ava look at him. "So, the ring. You picked it, you know, and it's beautiful. But, Ava, my question. Will you accept my ring? And the promise?"

Looking again at Rafe's face, Ava hesitated as she thought of everything. Weighing it all and studying Rafe she finally said, "I guess… yes. I guess so."

Rafe looked at her carefully, and softly told her, "I can't accept that answer, Ava. It's a solid yes or no. I want you so badly. You know that. I've made a commitment to you. I need yours."

Ava looked down at the ring and then back up to him. "I know you do. I can feel it. And this is something I've always wanted… hoped for actually. Even after you told me it would never happen. I'm just… scared," she admitted softly.

"I'm scared too, you know. But Ava, either we're in this together or not. I know you're scared I'll still leave. I'm scared  _you'll_ leave. So how about we promise to hold each other close when one of us feels like that?" Rage paused and had to muse aloud, "That might end up with an awful lot of sex, but hey, I'm willing to live with that."

Ava gave a shaky laugh and thought about it all. She wished she could talk to Noah. He knew her better than Rafe or herself ever did. But he wasn't here… though she still did have that letter of his memorized. He had said to fight for what she believed in. And she had and it had nearly cost her mate. Though Noah was always telling her that things between Rafe and her would be tested but he knew that they would overcome it. All because he could see how much they loved each other. Now was she going to trust Rafe for a third time or push him away for good? She sighed and shut her eyes. She knew she couldn't live without him. They had already tried that and it had been awful. Always feeling like a part of her was missing. Opening her eyes, she locked gazes with him and said, "Promise me that you'll never mess with the bond. Promise me that you'll never sleep with a mortal or human like mortal ever again."

Rafe wanted to kiss her. He was hungry for her lips, but he held off until he was certain of this situation. His eyes never left Ava's as he answered, "I promise. Will you promise not to leave me or mess with the bond either?"

"I promise."

Taking her hand and spreading the fingers, he looked again into her eyes, his own burning with love.  _Now may I put this on?_

Ava's lips twitched into a smile as she replied,  _Yes, you can._

Rafe sighed in relief as he slid the beautiful ring on. It suited her so well. Now he kissed her hand and worked his kisses up her arm to her neck, then pretty much kissed everywhere but her lips. He made the kisses soft and teasing but needy at the same time. But he wanted her to make that move first.

"Oh Rafe." Ava relaxed as she took in his kisses. She loved it when he was gentle and soft like this because he was never like that with anyone but her. Finally, she wanted more and tilted her head up to capture his lips hungrily.

Now that she had done it, Rafe responded accordingly. He took over and was possessive with the kisses. He even bit her lower lip and shoved his tongue into her hard. His hands played along her arms, and one had a hold of her hair in a fist.

Ava gasped and moaned. She kept on kissing him, not caring that she needed to breathe, as she reached down with a hand and stroked him softly. She hooked a leg around his hip, pushing her up further against him, and her hands trailed down his back before gripping his shoulders hard.

Rafe went wild with that. His kisses became rougher and he was now gripping hard too. But he sensed her laboured breathing, and cone to think of it, it might be good for him to breathe too. He finally pulled away, and just leaned his forehead against hers. He panted but had a smile.  _That was amazing. Just how do you do that? Never mind. I think I taught you._

Letting her laboured breaths mix with his as she laughed softly, she pointed out,  _I wasn't done yet. You do know that humans normally consummate after making promises and giving a ring, right?_

Rafe smirked,  _Didn't we already do that? My, my, my. Sex fiend, are we?_

Ava only leaned forward to capture his lips once again. To give herself a better grip, she wrapped her arms around his neck, entwined both hands in his hair making the kisses deeper, and wrapped her other leg around him.

He moaned into her.  _Okay, okay! Sex on an island by a waterfall. Another place off the bucket list._ He tossed her down onto the sand and soon had his way with her once more. The fire burned inside both of them as they passionately made love. After they were done, Rafe propped up on an elbow and lazily traced a finger on Ava's arm, asking, "Do you still want to go home?"

"Hm." Ava murmured in contentment as her eyes fluttered. His touch was making her feel warm as she finally peered at him through half closed eyelids. "Not right at this moment. But I do at some point," she said a bit sleepy. The stress of the past few days combined with the various emotions, lots of make up sex, trying out the new bond, and dealing with everything had left her completely exhausted. Plus it didn't help that she hadn't slept very well in the past two days.

Grabbing his hand, she brought it up to her lips and kissed his fingers gently. "Can you sleep in your human form tonight? I need it." She asked quietly.

 _Okay, love,_  Rafe agreed. He knew she must be tired. Frankly, he was too. And here was as good a place as any to rest. The only thing that kept sleep from pulling him away into his dreams was an elation with Ava. At last, at long last, he felt she was  **truly**  his. Not that she wasn't his before, but he had made a promise to her. And she had promised him back. And that settled his soul inside. He was happy and content, more than he had ever been in all his centuries past. He rolled over and put an arm around Ava and listened to her gentle breathing.

He was so lucky to have her. He thought again of that fateful day so many years ago, when he had tumbled to the sidewalk in typical Rafe fashion in front of this gorgeous girl. That had been the start of such an incredible part of his life. And a part that needed never end. Again he kissed her lightly as she slept. There would be no one like Ava, the perfect mate for the Shapeshifter.


End file.
